De amizade à Atração
by Gude Potter
Summary: Um lobisomem pessimista e com terríveis manchas em seu passado, uma louca e impulsiva auror e um animago cheio de planos e malícia farão com que as missões da Ordem da Fênix nunca mais sejam as mesmas.
1. O Primeiro Encontro

**O primeiro encontro**

"Almofadinhas,Almofadinhas, ALMOFADINHAS!"

Uma voz distante do andar superior respondeu.

"Calma, já estou no fim."

"Isso foi o que me disse há quarenta minutos. Parece uma mulher com toda essa demora."

"Bem, veja só Aluado, essa noite é especial para o Pontas. Finalmente ele vai se casar com a Lílian e nós dois aqui e o Rabicho sabemos mais do que ninguém como ele penou para conseguir isso. Agora, na festa de noivado, temos que aparecer bem arrumados e de boa pinta para impressionar as convidadas. Assim todas irão dizer: Olha, aquele é o Sirius, um dos melhores amigos do noivo. Nossa, eu não sabia que era tão bonito sem o uniforme " a voz de Black aumentava a cada segundo, enquanto descia as escadas ajeitando sua gravata. Um cheiro muito agradável era exalado dele "Então, como estou?"

Sirius se posicionou ao pé da escada, fazendo uma pose, colocando a mão esquerda na cintura e a direita no corrimão. Lupin olhou para aquela imagem e ergueu uma sobrancelha com cara de "É alguma piada".

"Bem Almofadinhas, não é exatamente meu forte dizer se um homem está bonito ou não, entende? Mas acho que você está mais interessado no número de mulheres que vai conquistar essa noite do que no noivado do Pontas."

Black tirou sua varinha de um dos bolsos de suas veste_s_, com um aceno, fez aparecer um copo de água na sua frente. Bebeu seu conteúdo num só gole. Sirius realmente estava muito bonito, mais que o habitual naquela noite. Trajava um fino _smoking, _seus cabelos, que geralmente caíam em seus olhos, estavam penteados para trás e bem seguros com um gel para que os fios não lhe caíssem nos olhos e sua barba estava em formato de cavanhaque. Remo, por outro lado, tinha o rosto liso e usava um terno de primeira mão, pois Sirius lhe emprestara para a ocasião. Seus cabelos não tinham gel, mas havia olheiras sob seus olhos e sua pele estava muito pálida. A festa tinha que ser na véspera da Lua cheia?

"Digamos, meu amigo Aluado, que o que vier é lucro. Não vou desperdiçar minha juventude, ainda mais nesses tempos de Guerra."

"Será que não é imprudência do Pontas e da Lili planejarem se casar nessa época? Deviam deixar mais para frente."

"Ai, ai Aluado, acho que estão fazendo a coisa certa se quer minha opinião. Ninguém sabe o dia de amanhã, mesmo com a precisão de uma bola de cristal. Eles têm que se unir o mais rápido possível para terem mais tempo. Agora, acho que ter filhos poderia esperar um pouco."

"Não acredito muito nisso. Se depender do Pontas, Lili já fica grávida antes mesmo do casamento."

E ambos riram.Sirius se aproximou de um espelho numa das paredes da sala e deu leves toques com a mão no cabelo, arrumando-o ainda mais.

"Você está ótimo, Almofadinhas. Vamos, você já viu que horas são?"

"Agora sim. Credo, Aluado, só estava me acertando. Talvez a noite seja bemmmmmm longa. Você devia seguir meu exemplo, quem sabe não seja hoje à noite em que encontra sua alma gêmea."

Lupin bufou.

"Não, tenho certeza que nunca vou ter alguém."

"Quer saber? Tenho que concordar às vezes. Você nunca quis ter um relacionamento sério enquanto estávamos em Hogwarts. Sempre se afastava das garotas, dizendo que tinha um problema pessoal.

"Você sabe muito bem qual é meu probleminha."

"Lobisomem? E daí? Se a garota te ama mesmo nem vai ligar para isso."

Você não entende."" - murmurou Remo abaixando a cabeça.

"É, não entendo mesmo. Mas agindo assim todo mundo vai pensar que você é gay."

"Sirius!"

"Tá legal, tá legal. Porem é a pura verdade. O Pontas me disse que ia chamar a Elaine, lembra daquela menina da lufa-lufa um ano mais velha que você?"

"A ...a ... a Elaine?!" gaguejou.

Sirius mostrou um leve sorriso nos lábios.

"A própria. Bem, sempre soube que vocês tiveram um caso durante nossos anos em Hogwarts. Por que não recuperam o tempo separado hoje?"– disse o amigo dando uma piscadela.

"Você não tem jeito, Almofadinhas!"

"Também acho isso. Fazer o quê?"e fez um ruído com a boca.

"Chega, é melhor a gente ir. Rabicho já deve estar nos esperando."

"Falou, mamãe." brincou Sirius, pegando seu sobretudo.

O rapaz fechou sua casa, conseguida graças à fortuna que herdara de seu tio Alfardo, e desaparatou em frente de seu portão, depois de verificar se nenhum transeunte estava por ali.

"Não, não, não!Eu não quero ir!" gritava uma garotinha de cabelos longos e negros presos numa elegante trança, olhos verdes, e ela trajava um lindo vestido rosa bebê de mangas compridas,com um elegante laço na cintura e a barra da saia chegava até os joelhos. Usava também meias calças brancas, porem não transparentes e sapatinhos estilo boneca da mesma cor que o vestido. A criança se agarrava na cabeceira da cama, mas era puxada pela mãe, que segurava sua cintura.

" Vamos, Ninfadora, não vai demorar."

"Não quero ir mãe."

"É só uma festa de noivado."

"Eu não vou!"

"Ninfadora,"- disse Andrômeda soltando a filha " vou contar até três e se não descer, colarei fogo em todas suas Barbies" e disse isso mostrando à garota sua varinha.

"Não quero ir."

"Já conversamos sobre isso antes. É uma festa de noivado, talvez toque aquelas músicas loucas que você gosta."

"Será, mamãe?"

"Tenho quase certeza."- mentiu a bruxa na esperança de convencer a filha a ir na festa de Tiago e Lílian.

"NÃO É O SUFICIENTE!" gritou a menina.

Andrômeda suspirou. Não era possível que sua filha fosse tão rebelde. Se pudesse obedecer à sua mãe. Mas algo na bruxa a fez lembrar de uma coisa. Ela mesma nunca fora _tão _obediente a seus pais. Recordou de quando sua mãe lhe impôs um casamento com Rodolfo Lestrange e, não suportando a idéia de casar-se com aquele bruxo enquanto amava Ted Tonks, fugiu de casa e se acertou com o amor de sua vida, a pessoa que lhe deu o maior presente que poderia receber: uma filha. Rodolfo se casou com sua irmã mais nova, Bellatriz e mais tarde sua irmã caçula, Narcisa, se casaria com Lucio Malfoy. Apesar de todas essas memórias, Andrômeda não podia deixar Ninfadora fazer o que queria.

"Muito bem, senhorita. Você não me deixa escolha. Um, dois" e apontou a varinha para a prateleira do quarto da filha, onde havia uma fileira linda de Barbies e Susis sentadas uma do lado da outra.

"NÃO, MAE!"- gritou a menina- "Eu vou nessa festa idiota."

"Assim é melhor. Seu pai já está no carro te esperando. Comporte-se na festa, viu?"

"Tá, eu já sei." assim a criança saiu do quarto com a cabeça abaixada, olhando para o chão, entristecida.

O salão era localizado numa rua trouxa, pois havia amigos e parentes íntimos de Lílian que não possuíam o poder da bruxaria, então o casal decidiu fazer sua festa de noivado num lugar assim. Porem jogaram um feitiço igual ao de Hogwarts para aqueles trouxas curiosos que passavam pelo local: parecia um ambiente cheio de escombros e quanto mais se aproximam, as pessoas sem o dom da magia lembravam de algo para fazer.

Tiago e Lílian recebiam os convidados próximos à porta. A noiva usava um elegante vestido verde de alças, combinando perfeitamente com seus olhos esmeraldas. Sua roupa possuía um rasgo na perna esquerda que partia desde sua coxa até a barra do vestido, lhe dando um ar de modelo. Tiago não gostou muito da exposição da perna da noiva e até sugeriu de jogar um feitiço para fechar o tamanho do rasgo e diminuir o decote da mulher, embora não estivesse nada indecente. O maroto era ciumento mesmo que a moça vestisse um macacão até a testa. A ruiva fez um lindo rabo de cavalo nos cabelos e nos inúmeros fios que lhe caíam na nuca, tornou suas madeixas em cachos que iam até os ombros. Tiago, como Sirius, usava um _smoking_ e seus cabelos rebeldes pareceram se ajeitar naquela noite.

Almofadinhas, Aluado e Rabicho conversavam animadamente em uma das mesas não muito longe do casal. Falavam de suas opiniões sobre a Ordem da Fênix.

"Talvez Snape não devesse estar com a gente. Ele é um amante das Artes das Trevas e a Ordem é totalmente contra. Esse negócio de espião não me cheira bem. Quem garante que não é espião duplo?"

"Mas se Dumbledore confia nele..."

"Remo, tenho certeza de que alguém passa informações nossas para os Comensais."

Nisso, Rabicho começou a tossir sem parar, como se tivesse se engasgado.

"Toma água Rabicho. Eu disse para você parar de fumar." comentou Sirius.

"Ah, não, não. Apenas me engasguei mesmo. Está tudo bem agora."

Remo o olhou com cara de desconfiado, mas voltou sua atenção para Sirius, que continuava a falar.

"Não importam o que digam. Dumbledore está enganado"

"E em que eu estou enganado, meu caro Sirius?" comentou uma quarta voz.

Num pulo, os três marotos olharam para o diretor de sua antiga escola

Mágica. Logo, eles se entreolharam como quem "quem vai dizer a ele".

"Estávamos comentando que o senhor nunca acreditou que Tiago conquistaria Lili." respondeu Sirius.

Remo deu menções de que iria começar a cair na gargalhada como Pedro também o fez. Alvo, os fitou por cima do oclinhos de meia lua e sorriu. O bruxo estava com uma de suas mais ricas vestes pratas de bruxos. Deu um sorriso e falou.

"Oh, eu sempre acreditei nisso, assim como acredito que Severo Snape é leal à Ordem. Com licença" sorriu mais uma vez e se retirou.

Os marotos permaneceram em silencio.

"Como ele faz isso?" perguntou Sirius.

Muitos bruxos surgiram de lareiras, porem outros vinham da própria porta, como os parentes mais próximos de Lílian ( com exceção da irmã, que se negou em vir). Logo, os Tonks já estavam com os noivos conversando. A jovem Ninfadora fazia círculos com a ponta de um dos pés,impaciente enquanto seus pais cumprimentavam o casal. Sirius de longe viu a prima favorita com o marido e a filha andando no salão à procura de uma mesa. O maroto correu até a família e enquanto dava beijinhos no rosto da mulher disse:

"Andie, que bom que você veio! Quando o Tiago me falou que convidou você e sua família, fiquei muito satisfeito."

"Olá Sirius, Faz muito tempo, muito mesmo. Acho que não conheceu meu marido Ted Tonks."

Ambos homens se cumprimentaram com um educado aperto de mão e um "Muito prazer", mas logo o olhar de Almofadinhas recaiu sobre a pequena, que tentava rasgar o laço em sua cintura de tanta raiva que tinha por estar ali.

"E quem é essa linda mocinha?" perguntou Sirius, se abaixando de maneira que seu rosto ficasse de frente com o da menina.

"Eu sou Tonks." respondeu a garota, um tanto revoltada.

"Ah, então você é Ninfadora Tonks?" questionou Sirius de um modo infantil, mas carismático.

"Tonks. Me chame de Tonks. Eu odeio Ninfadora, só minha mãe para colocar esse nome."

"Ninfadora, olha os modos." falou Ted, lançando um olhar severo para a filha.

"Está tudo bem. Querem se juntar a nós? Só estamos eu e meus amigos." falou Sirius, tentando apaziguar um possível desentendimento.

"Não sei, não queremos atrapalhar."- afirmou Ted.

"Não irão" disse Sirius sorrindo. "Vamos."

E se direcionaram para a mesa dos marotos. Nela, Remo e Pedro bebiam e

Comiam petiscos que eram servidos. Black se aproximou dos amigos e anunciou.

"Gente, quero que conheçam minha prima Andrômeda e seu marido Ted com sua filha, Ninfadora."

"Meu nome é Tonks" disse a mocinha com uma certa impaciência na voz.

"Esses são meus amigos Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew. Estudaram comigo em Hogwarts." ignorou o animago.

Todos se cumprimentaram com educados apertos de mão, com exceção de Ninfadora, que ficou parada mal-humorada.

"Filha, cumprimente-os também." repreendeu a mãe.

"Ah, e ai? Beleza, caras?" disse a menina.

Andrômeda cobriu o rosto com as mãos, tentando esconder a vergonha. Rabicho sacudiu o nariz mostrando que desaprovava aquela menina entre eles, porem Remo apenas sorriu. Como uma mocinha tão bem vestida e com aparência tão frágil poderia ser tão rebelde?

"Ora, sentem-se conosco." convidou o lobisomem.

"Acho melhor não" recusou Ted.

"Vamos, nós insistimos" argumentou Sirius.

A mesa circular ficou assim: Rabicho, Sirius, Ted, Andrômeda, Tonks

E, ao seu lado, Remo. Almofadinhas, Ted e sua mulher conversavam animadamente, com Rabicho ouvindo discretamente o que diziam. Lupin estava com sono por causa da lua cheia se aproximando e por isso não se metia na conversa. Ninfadora, mais impaciente ainda bufava e batia com os pés na mesa, atrapalhando o lobisomem, que tentava cochilar. Sua bagunça não o agradou muito.

Quando Tiago e Lílian abandonaram a porta e começaram a atender aos convidados da festa, começou a tocar musicas mais agradáveis na pista de dança e não demorou muito para a iluminação mudar e muitos casais encherem o local.

"Er...bem, eu já volto. Não vou demorar, gente."

"Onde você vai, Rabicho?" perguntou Sirius ao amigo, que já estava levantado.

"Heim? Ah...banheiro." e se retirou.

"Esse cara tá tão estranho..." comentou o irmão de Regulo, vendo-o se afastar.

A música mudou para outra de discoteca bruxa.

"Ah Ted, eu amo essa música vamos dançar?"

"Ah bem, eu não sei dançar essas musicas bruxas, Andie."

"Não tem segredo. É só imitar o que os outros fazem. É fácil" cochichou Sirius.

"Eu não sei..."

"Ah por favor" pediu a esposa.

"Está bem. Mas e Ninfadora?"

"Relaxa, a gente cuida dela"- disse Sirius dando uma piscadela para a prima "podem ir se divertir.

"Tem certeza, primo?"

"Claro, podem ir."

"Certo, comporte-se filha" a morena se dirigiu à garota.

"Tá legal mãe" disse a menina entediada.

E o casal foi para a pista. Dois minutos depois e ao meio do gelo seco, Sirius viu uma loira linda, com cabelos soltos, vestido tomara que caia e olhos azuis sentada sozinha numa mesa. O bruxo fez uma cara parecida de quando um cachorro encontra sua presa. Passou uma mão na lateral da cabeça, ajeitando o cabelo e cochichou para Remo.

"Fica olhando ela aí, logo eu volto."

" Fica olhando ela aí? O que aconteceu com a gente cuida dela?"

"Mudança de planos Aluado. Não posso deixar passar aquela beldade ali.- e saiu da mesa, deixando Lupin e Tonks só."

A criança apenas se sacudia na cadeira, fazendo toda a mesa seguir seu

Ritmo. Irritado, Lupin colocou uma mão em seu ombro:

"Pára. Você vai me deixar louco desse jeito."

"Você é chato sabia?" Ninfadora falou fazendo uma careta.

Ele a encarou nos olhos. Era evidente que não queria estar ali e a compreendia muito bem. Quantas festas e bailes já fora sem ter vontade, por se sentir diferente dos demais? Quantas vezes ficara quieto numa mesa rezando para que o tempo passasse depressa? Tentando melhorar um pouco a situação da menina, começou a puxar assunto.

"Você gosta de música?"

"Sim."

"Quer dançar?"

A garotinha parou alguns momentos com seus chutes na mesa para ouvir a musica que tocava. Era algo da dance bruxa e Tonks nunca a ouvira na vida.

"Não gosto do que está tocando."

"Ah, certo. Que tipo de música você curte?"

"Heavy Metal."

"Hea...o quê?"

"Você é surdo?" perguntou a menina com as mãos na cintura.

"Que coisa é essa?"

"É um tipo musical de musica sabe? Led Zepplelin, Black Sabbah, Deep Purple sao minhas bandas trouxas favoritas. Adoro rock paulera."

"Bem, nunca ouvi falar delas. Conhece alguma banda bruxa?"

"Não."

"Essa menina é pior que eu pensava" pensou Lupin. Ambos permaneceram quietos até que ouviu a acompanhante murmurar.

"Quero ir embora."

"Ah, a festa não está ruim. Devia aproveitar. Quantas festas bruxas você já foi?"

"Só essa."

Realmente, seria muito difícil conversarem. Ela não tinha assunto e não era sua culpa isso. Vendo que a impaciência de Ninfadora aumentava a cada instante, Remo sugeriu.

"Você quer brincar?"

A menina respondeu com um largo sorriso.

"Quero, do quê? Pega-pega? Tá com você!"

"Não, não. Eu tinha pensado em algo menos...hum... cansativo- disse o bruxo segurando o braço de Tonks bem a tempo dela sair correndo.

"Então o quê?

"Gosta de bonecas?

"Sim.- outro sorriso surgiu em sua boca.

"Como você quer uma?

"Eu gosto da Barbie princesa, com um longo vestido rosa de saia balão e detalhes dourados, cabelos lisos loiros até a cintura e ela tem que ter uma coroa prata na cabeça e sapatinhos de salto alto rosa.

Lupin não assimilou direito o que a pequena disse, mas se concentrou em transformar um copo naquilo que lhe fora descrito. Com sua varinha, uma linda Barbie apareceu em pé na mesa com todos os atributos que Ninfadora disse. Os olhinhos dela se iluminaram e até lacrimejaram de tanta felicidade ao ver o que apareceu na sua frente. Com muito cuidado, ela pegou a boneca e começou a acariciar seus longos cabelos dourados.

"Obrigada, senhor.

"Não me chame de senhor. Me chame de Remo.

"Falou, Remo.

E ela começou a brincar com sua Barbie, porem não demorou muito e a boneca escorregou de seus dedos, indo para debaixo da mesa. Tonks se abaixou para pegar e, quando afastou a cadeira para atrás para poder sair dali, o assento colidiu com o de Lupin, que tomava vinho tinto. Com o impacto, a bebida foi derramada em sua roupa. Ao ver o que lhe aconteceu, Remo fez uma careta e lançou um olhar severo para a causadora daquilo, que já se levantara.

"Er...desculpa. Às vezes sou meio desastrada.- argumentou a menina.

"Só às vezes? Não é o que você aparenta. Reparo- disse o homem apontando sua varinha para seu peito e imediatamente o estrago foi corrigido.- "Volte a brincar.

E foi o que ela fez. Cinco minutos depois, Ninfadora parou com a brincadeira e começou a se sacudir em cima da cadeira, batendo com os pés na mesa.

"Qual o seu problema agora?

"Cansei de brincar sozinha. Uma Barbie sem ninguém não tem graça.

Remo desviou o olhar. Tomara que ela não pedisse o que ele temia. Porem isso aconteceu.

"Remo, quer brincar de Barbie comigo?

O lobisomem ergueu uma sobrancelha. De tudo que já passou naquela noite com aquela menina ainda tinha que brincar de boneca? Onde estariam seus "inseparáveis amigos"? Deu uma olhada no salão. Tiago cochichava algo no ouvido de Lili, que tomava uma taça de vinho tinto. Só Deus sabia aonde Rabicho poderia estar e Sirius provavelmente estaria com alguma mulher em uma das paredes. Ted e Andrômeda dançavam mais felizes do que nunca na pista de dança.

"Vamos, por favor." Ninfadora começou a puxar a manga da camisa de Lupin, que sem paciência concordou.

"Tá bom, mas só uns minutos, entendeu?"

Com outro toque na varinha num dos copos, um charmoso Ken apareceu diante dos olhos da bruxinha.

"Que lindo! Como você...?"

"Eu vi esse numa loja de brinquedos trouxas." respondeu rápido.

"Certo, vamos começar. Olá Ken, quanto temp...Segura esse boneco direito!"

"Ah, é certo, certo." Ele endireitou o brinquedo de modo ereto.

"Olá Ken, quanto tempo que não nos vemos..."

Mas o olhar de Lupin estava em outro lugar e não na mesa, que era usada de palco para as brincadeiras de Tonks. Uma mulher muito linda, de olhos escuros e cabelos cacheados negros como a noite passava perto de onde estava. Ela usava um vestido preto com decote em V que deixou Remo boquiaberto e o fez murmurar baixinho.

"Elaine."

A bruxa da lufa-lufa estava acompanhada por uma moça com um vestido vermelho. Ambas tinham a intenção de virem falar com Remo, porem parece que quando viram que ele segurava um boneco na mão, mudaram de trajeto. E Lupin também notou que cochichavam algo enquanto o viam . Pensou no que Sirius lhe disse mais cedo "É, não entendo mesmo. Mas agindo assim todo mundo vai pensar que você é gay." Elaine fora a primeira garota que conseguira realmente mexer com seu interior, mas ele nem imaginava que a pessoa que mexeria ainda mais consigo estava sentada bem ao seu lado.

"Você já catou ela?" perguntou Ninfadora ao ver em que Remo se concentrava.

"Heim?!- ele desviou seu olhar."

"Perguntei se já catou ela."

"Você não deveria falar assim."

"Ah, desculpa. Mas eu vi um moço numa novela trouxa dizer isso para um rapaz tão jovem quanto você. Sabe o que é uma novela?"

" Claro que sei o que é uma novela!"

A menina franziu a testa, porem continuou.

"Então vamos brincar?"

E ele o fez por alguns momentos, pois o casal Tonks voltava para a mesa.

"Você dançou muito bem, querido."

"Essa dança de vocês é meio estranha. Dá muita sede. Como minha filha se comportou Remo?"

"Muito bem, ela se distraiu com alguns brinquedos que fiz."

"Oh, muito gentil de sua parte Sr. Lupin" falou Andie abanando o pescoço com as mãos e sorrindo "Obrigada."

Sirius chegou logo em seguida, porem seus cabelos estavam bagunçados, sua gravata borboleta desfeita e sua camisa aberta.

"Parece que sua festa foi muito boa". murmurou Remo no ouvido do amigo.

" Ainda nem chegou na metade" respondeu no mesmo volume Black enquanto se sentava.

Tiago subiu as escadas do palco do salão de braços dados com Lílian, para desgosto de muitas garotas da comemoração. Ele tirou sua varinha do bolso, pensou "sonorus" enquanto a apontava para sua garganta. O resultado foi uma voz bem alta.

"Boa noite. Antes de qualquer coisa eu quero agradecer a todos por terem vindo nesse evento tão especial para Lílian e eu. Obrigado."

Houve uma salva de palmas, porem o maroto continuou.

"Demorou muito tempo e quem estava próximo de mim sabe o quanto eu insisti na conquista dessa bela ruiva. Não foi fácil. Fiz música, escrevi poemas e lhe dediquei uma das minhas vitórias no quadribol. Uma vez tentei lhe falar de meus sentimentos, então fui banheiro feminino e a peguei de toalha."

Lili corou tanto que passou a ficar da mesma cor de seus cabelos. Aquilo estava ficando um pouco íntimo.

"Querido, acho que já está bom".- murmurou a noiva.

"Ah, sim, claro Lili. Agora, oficialmente eu declaro a todos o meu amor eterno a essa mulher."

Lílian quase desmaiou com a emoção enquanto ouvia muitas palmas dos ouvintes.

"E aqui na presença de todos eu dou este anel de noivado para ela." e o bruxo mostrou a todos um lindo anel dourado numa caixinha vermelha em forma de coração.

Mais palmas seguiram. Cuidadosamente, Tiago tirou a jóia da caixinha e a pôs no anelar direito da ruiva, que chorava de felicidade.

"Agora eu tenho uma surpresa."

As luzes se apagaram. Tiago tirou imediatamente o feitiço para aumentar sua voz.

"Tiago, qual é a surpresa? Estou curiosa." disse a ruiva.

"Não meu bem. Essa não é minha surpresa" respondeu o moreno. Na verdade seu presente era lhe mostrar a chave da casa que comprou para morarem depois do casamento. "Lumus."

Foi então que eles viram. Vários Comensais encapuzados estavam espalhados pelo lugar, praticamente cercando seus convidados. Gritos e passos na correria eram possíveis serem ouvidos. Sirius lançou um feitiço nas lâmpadas para que funcionassem e de fato foi bem sucedido. Jatos e mais jatos saiam das varinhas a esmo, acertando ou não alvos. Dumbledore lutava com dois ao mesmo tempo; Lílian foi para onde sua família trouxa estava sentada e tentou protege-la com a ajuda de Tiago; Sirius duelava com uma Comensal, Bellatriz Lestrange. Ora um ou outro saltavam para cima de mesas ou cadeiras para desviar do ataque do inimigo.

"Nossa prima, você está melhorando bastante. Vejo que treina nas horas vagas, mas me pergunto se você treina porque precisa ou faz isso para se livrar da chatice de seu casamento arranjado."

"Treino para dar lições em traidores do sangue, como você querido."

"Ah, Bella. Não diga isso. Não se lembra dos nossos velhos tempos juntos em Hogwarts?"

Bellatriz jogou um feitiço de raio azul para Sirius que desviou muito bem, porem fez que o raio atingisse Ted bem no peito. Andrômeda, que havia acabado de derrotar um Seguidor de Voldemort, segurou o marido nos braços.

"Que pena maninha!" disse sarcasticamente Lestrange. "É o que acontece por se envolver com trouxas."

"Vou acabar com você, sua estúpida." disse a irmã entre lágrimas e desespero afastando a filha, que veio para junto do pai chorando. Depois largou o corpo no chão e se juntou a Sirius.

Assim, lutaram Andie e Almofadinhas contra a Comensal. Remo também duelava com alguém, mas quando terminou viu que a menina Tonks sumira. Começou a gritar e a correr no salão para encontrar-la. Quando estava quase desistindo, viu Lucio encurralando a pequena rebelde na parede. A garotinha chorava e gritava.

"Não, você não vai fazer isso!" e quando Lupin disse, jogou um impedimenta nas costas do Comensal, que paralisou. Talvez não fosse justo atacar por trás, mas que escolha tinha?- Vamos Ninfadora.

"Meu nome é Tonks!"

"Agora!" o lobisomem gritou.

Pegou a menina nos braços e desaparatou. Aparataram em frente de uma casa pequena e pobre com os muros altos. A calmaria era tanta na rua que até a menina se assustou com a ausência de gritos e coisas se quebrando do salão.

"Aonde estamos Remo?"

"Na casa dos meus pais. Não podíamos ficar naquele lugar." disse abrindo o portão com um alorromora

"Cadê meus pais?"

"Olha, eles ficaram lá. Sua mãe vai cuidar de seu pai e dos Comensais junto com Sirius, por isso não se preocupe.Agora, entre."

A menina obedeceu. Realmente era uma casa muito simples com uma sala que tinha uma janela para o jardim, um sofá quase que roído por traças, uma lareira empoeirada e piso de tacos, que estavam se soltando.

"Não faça barulho, meus pais devem estar dormindo essa hora."

"Remo, perdi minha boneca."

"Tudo bem, eu faço outra para você. Suba, meu quarto é por aqui."

E lhe mostrou o caminho. A menina, afobada como sempre, ia entrando no quarto errado.

"Não, esse é o quarto do meu irmão, Rômulo. O meu é esse ao lado" falou cochichando.

"Desculpe."

E entraram no quarto certo finalmente. Ele possuía uma cama no centro, uma janela embaçada, uma mesinha para estudo e o reboque da parede começava a querer desmanchar.

"Você dorme aqui?"

"Sim."

"Uau" disse a moça impressionada, olhando para tudo, inclusive o teto. "Muito louco! As vezes me enjôo com o quarto rosa que tenho."

"É tarde, você já deveria estar na cama." Remo tentou desconversar.

"E onde você vai dormir?" perguntou enquanto tirava seus sapatos.

"Eu me arranjo." falou o lobisomem tirando um pedaço de pergaminho da gaveta de sua mesa junto com uma pena. "Vou escrever uma carta para Sirius avisar para sua mãe que está tudo bem com você."

"Vai usar uma coruja?" perguntou curiosa enquanto entrava embaixo das cobertas da cama.

"Sim."

"Sempre quis ter uma coruja. Minha mãe não deixa, acha que não saberei cuidar dela."

"Bem, quem sabe no futuro? Já volto, vou mandar a coruja- disse ele saindo do quarto."

Ninfadora ficou pensando de como estaria seu pai. Apesar de ser muito novinha, sempre se preocupou com o que era seu, desde de as bonecas até seus entes. Remo voltou e se surpreendeu quando não encontrou a mocinha dormindo.

"Pensei que já estava dormindo."

"Não consigo."

"E agora, o que aconteceu? Quer que lhe conte uma historia?"

"Não. Remo, aquelas pessoas de capuz são Comensais da Morte, não?"

Lupin se sentou ao lado da garota, ajeitando melhor as cobertas.

"Eram sim."

"Eles eram muito bons. Lutam para o Você-sabe-quem?"

"Lutam.

"Eu vi você e o Sirius lutando. Vocês são muito bons de verdade. Não são Comensais, são?"

"Não, ao contrário. Fazemos parte da Ordem da Fênix, um grupo de bruxos que combatem o Você-sabe-quem e seus seguidores. Por isso eu e o Sirius já temos uma certa experiência."

"Ordem da Fênix? Legal, eu também quero participar."

"Bem, só bruxos maiores de idade e que terminaram a escola podem fazer parte da Ordem. Terá que esperar uns anos, isso se o Lord não estiver derrotado."

"Tomara que não."

"Não diga isso. Pense em quantas pessoas morrerão. É melhor que ele seja eliminado logo."

"Tem razão. Mas se o você-sabe –quem não estiver derrotado, eu quero se juntar à Ordem. Meu pai..."

"Sei que seu pai está bem, mas agora é tarde e você já devia estar dormindo" disse Lupin de um modo cortante enquanto se levantava da cama e pegava uma coberta bem grossa e um travesseiro de fronha rasgada num baú embaixo da janela.

"Você não vai me deixar vai?"

"Bem, eu ia dormir no sofá lá em baixo."

"Não, fique comigo. Eles podem voltar e me pegar" Tonks se cobriu ainda mais com a coberta demonstrando que queria companhia.

Remo a olhou. O que aconteceu com aquela garota rebelde e irreverente? Apesar de todo esse jeito, apenas queria chamar a atenção de todos a sua volta. Concordou em fazer o que a menina pediu.

"Assim não ficamos sozinhos. Eu te protejo."

"Ah é?" comentou ele sorrindo levemente.

"Sim, mas só se me fizer outro favor?"

"O que?" perguntou depois de ter estendido a coberta no chão.

"Faça um ursinho para mim."

Morrendo de sono, o lobisomem procurou por algo para transfigurar até que achou seu relógio de pulso num canto do criado mudo. Com um toque na varinha, o objeto se transformou num lindo ursinho de pelúcia marrom com uma gravatinha preta no pescoço. Ninfadora pegou-o e o abraçou.

"Obrigada. Você é muito bonzinho. Vai para o céu quando morrer."

Lupin não sabia se ria ou não. Que garota encantadora, embora não foi essa a primeira impressão que teve dela. Ela se virou para o lado oposto da cama e, em questão de segundos, adormeceu. Remo, porem, ficou pensando em tudo naquela noite e torcendo para que seus amigos estivessem bem.

Ninfadora acordou umas onze horas da manhã, esfregou os olhos com as costas das mãos e os abriu. No principio, não recordara como fora parar ali, mas logo lembrou de tudo: da festa, do ataque e da generosidade de Remo. Ao olhar para o chão à sua procura, não viu nada, exceto um cobertor todo espalhado e um travesseiro. A menina se levantou, saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas. Não havia ninguém na sala, porem ouvia vozes vindas da cozinha. Cautelosamente, ela entrou no cômodo e viu a família Lupin reunida tomando café da manhã. A Senhora Lupin, uma mulher muito parecida com o filho, sorriu para Tonks e disse:

"Essa é a priminha de Sirius, Remo?"

"Sim, por pouco que não escapa com vida" comentou o bruxo enquanto se servia de torradas.- "Venha tomar seu café, Ninfadora."

"Não me chame de Ninfadora. Meu nome é Tonks!" falou a garota irritada.

Todos riram com o jeitinho da menina, que devorou três ovos com queijo e seis torradas por causa de sua tamanha fome.

"Terminou Tonks?"

"Sim."

"Ótimo. Sirius respondeu essa manhã minha coruja. Disse que seu pai está bem, mas ficou no St. Mungus em recuperação. Andrômeda virá buscar você a qualq..."

Nisso, a campainha soou. O senhor Lupin fez menção em atender, mas Remo o impediu.

"Deve ser ela. Eu levo Nin...Tonks."

"Tudo bem, convide-a para entrar."

"Certo, pai."

Remo acompanhou a menina até a porta da frente. Ninfadora ficava pulando e de repente ela começou a subir as escadas.

"Onde você vai?"- perguntou erguendo sua voz para que ela ouvisse.

"Já volto."

Cinco segundos depois, Tonks desceu as escadas, saltando de dois em dois degraus, trazendo nos braços o ursinho marrom.

"Tome. Tive medo que você não o encontrasse. Ele estava embaixo da cama depois de eu me virar tanto à noite."

"Fique com ele. É um presente."

"É serio?" perguntou a menina incrédula e seus olhos cintilaram.

"Sério, agora vamos que sua mãe está com pressa."

Eles saíram de casa e foram até o portão, onde Andrômeda se encontrava impaciente.

"Ninfadora! Graças a Deus! Obrigada por cuidar dela, Remo." disse a mãe enquanto abraça a menina e verificava se não havia nenhum machucado nela, depois que o portão foi aberto.

"Não foi nada. Foi um prazer, Andrômeda."

"Onde você conseguiu esse urso?" perguntou a mãe.

"O Remo me deu mãe." a garota o apertou ainda mais contra o peito.

"Muito obrigada mesmo Remo."

"Por nada. À propósito, não quer tomar café da manhã com a gente?"

"Não, não. Obrigada. Ted sai daqui a pouco do St. Mungus e tenho que acompanha-lo de volta para casa."

"Entendo. Melhoras para ele."

"Obrigada. Apareça quando quiser em casa."

"É Remo. Vá lá em casa. Você precisa conhecer minha coleção de Bonecas."

'Claro que vou."- disse Lupin. "No dia em que eu ficar maluco" pensou.

"Tchau e obrigada de novo." despediu-se Andrômeda.

"Tchau, Remo. Tô te esperando." comentou Ninfadora.

"Tchau, nos vemos."

Mas demorou muitos anos para Remo e Tonks se verem novamente.

**N/A: Olá...aqui estou de novo. **

**Prometi que ia escrever uma fic que antecede a fic "de atração ao amor". Os nomes são meio parecidos por uma causa: Esta historia mostra como Tonks e Lupin se conheceram, como ela entrou para a Ordem, como c saiu em suas primeiras missões, quando seus sentimentos por Lupin começam a mudar, enfim. Não terá tantos capitulo como a outra fic.**

**Comentem...achei esse 1o capitulo divertido e gostaria muito de saber o que você acham.**

**Beijos**


	2. Nova Integrante

2. Nova integrante

16 Anos depois

Trimmmmmmmmmmmm

No quarto de um certo apartamento trouxa, no centro de Londres, o som de um despertador era o único barulho ali presente, porem isso não foi o suficiente para tirar alguém do sono.

Uma mulher com o rosto em formato de coração, mergulhado nos travesseiros na cama de casal, fez com que os lençóis fossem jogados para todos os lados durante a noite, transformando tudo numa verdadeira bagunça. Dez minutos depois que o despertador já havia iniciado seu irritante som, a mulher acordou. Ela era muito bonita e jovem. Tinha olhos castanhos, cabelos curtos e laranjas, mas era magra e alta. A moça estendeu seu braço direito até o criado mudo próximo a ela e pegou um objeto cilíndrico, fino e com uns trinta centímetros de comprimento. Apontou-o para a fonte do som horrível que o aparelho trouxa fazia, murmurou algo e, instantaneamente, o barulho cessou. A mulher, que tinha vinte e dois anos, se sentou na cama, esfregou os olhos, tentando acabar com a preguiça e olhou ao seu redor. Aquele quarto estava uma verdadeira zona.

Ninfadora Tonks se levantou e, com outro aceno da varinha, tudo voltou ao seu devido lugar. Parecia que coisas inanimadas ganharam vida e sabiam exatamente o que fazer. A bruxa se aproximou do despertador e viu que eram cinco para às oito.

"Ai Merlim! Tô atrasada de novo. "

Dizendo isso, ela abriu seu guarda- roupa e começou a procurar vestes adequadas para trabalhar. Jogando tudo para o alto e desarrumando novamente o quarto, Tonks finalmente escolheu como iria vestida no Ministério naquele dia. Optou em usar uma calça jeans desfiada e uma camisa preta com uma foto bordada de uma vassoura de corrida no peito. Essa poderia não ser a mais chique de suas roupas, porem não tinha tempo a perder. Ao terminar de se aprontar, pegou sua varinha, guardou-a em seu bolso, acendeu a lareira da sala e fez todo o ritual para se transportar pela Rede de Flu.

Ao chegar no nível dois no Ministério, ela entrou discretamente em seu escritório, que estava vazio. Era um cômodo não muito grande, porem outros aurores trabalhavam normalmente ali com Ninfadora. Havia três mesas de escritório, um longo sofá vinho encostado numa das paredes, duas janelas enfeitiçadas, porque tudo ali era subterrâneo, mas mostravam paisagens de longas montanhas, arvores e até mesmo animais silvestres vivendo ali. Tonks buscou no armário de cerejeira ao lado de uma janela, qualquer comida, pois sempre guardava algo de comer para qualquer emergência como aquela. Vendo que seu relógio de parede marcava oito e dois, Tonks decidiu relaxar no sofá, mas antes de se sentar, a moça viu que tinha em cima de sua mesa um exemplar do Profeta Diário. Ela o pegou e levou-o consigo para o sofá. Abriu um pacote de bolachas e começou a comer, enquanto tirava o lacinho que prendia o jornal em forma de canudo.

A primeira página veio com a seguinte manchete:

**Tristeza no Torneio Tribruxo**

"_Ontem foi o dia em que se realizou a ultima tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo, campeonato que reúne três escolas européias em busca da Gloria eterna e sediado nesse ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Os quatro campeões deveriam ter enfrentado um labirinto mágico, passando por diversos obstáculos para alcançar a Taça Tribruxo. Porem houve uma morte inesperada. Um dos campeões de Hogwarts, Cedrico Digory, foi morto nesse labirinto e Harry Potter, o campeão trapaceiro que colocou seu nome no Cálice de Fogo, levou os créditos por ter pego a Taça às custas do rival._

_Para ler a matéria completa, veja as páginas A 5 e A6._ "

Tonks correu seus olhos para baixo da página, viu outra noticia e leu:

**Dumbledore caducando?**

A bruxa fez uma careta ao ler o título, porem prosseguiu com sua leitura.

_ i _"_O diretor de Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore, parece que não está mais em seu juízo perfeito. Com a morte de um de seus estudantes por causa do Torneio Tribruxo, o homem parece que está falando coisas sem sentido. Ele afirmou que Aquele- que- não – se – deve-nomear está de volta e que foi Ele quem ordenou a morte do Sr. Digory, morto no Torneio por um motivo desconhecido. _

_Uma de suas vantagens de dizer algo assim é levantar o popuralismo de seu pupilo, Harry Potter, para que o garoto não seja apontado como um trapaceiro infame por causa de sua ousadia em adicionar seu nome no Campeonato. O garoto quer roubar cada vez mais a cena e parece que conseguiu a pessoa certa para isso. O Ministro da Magia, Cornélio Fudge, deu uma entrevista exclusiva para nossos repórteres. _

_Para ler a matéria completa, consulte as páginas A7, A8 e A9._ "

Tonks balançou a cabeça repetidamente ao terminar de ler a noticia. Dumbledore caducando? Isso jamais. Era o bruxo mais inteligente da atualidade e sempre fora respeitado. Com certeza o Ministério deve ter convencido o Profeta a escrever o que lhe fosse conveniente. O Torneio Tribruxo com menos páginas num jornal que uma noticia de um velho perdendo o juízo, segundo eles mesmos? Com certeza, a Imprensa fez uma média para o Ministro. O Lord das Trevas vivo? Era difícil em aceitar, porem Ninfadora nunca se convenceu de que ele falecera. Lembrava-se perfeitamente da Primeira Guerra bruxa e nunca acreditou numa morte para Ele, não daquele jeito. Por isso quis se tornar auror. Ela queria combater todos os bruxos das trevas para que o passado não se repetisse. Talvez, o diretor de Hogwarts tivesse razão.Harry Potter, um exibicionista? Nunca. Ele não salvou a Escola de vários perigos, mesmo arriscando a própria vida? Pobre garoto. Tonks teria que usar a oclumencia, que aprendera em seu treino de auror, mais do que nunca, porque se alguém soubesse de seus pensamentos contra o Ministério, poderia ganhar uma demissão.

Kim apareceu na sala de aurores e repreendeu a moça lendo jornal em horário de trabalho.

"Srta Tonks! "

A mulher se assustou e com isso se engasgou com fagulhas de bolacha que estavam em sua boca, fazendo a tossir.

"Atrasada de novo, senhorita? "

"Não, não, chefe, eu apenas...eu apenas estava lendo o jornal".- a garota se levantou do sofá, depois de limpar os cantos de seus lábios.

"Ah não? Mas vejo que sua roupa me diz o contrário. "

Sem entender o que o seu superior lhe falou, Tonks olhou para sua roupa e ficou vermelha. Sua camiseta preta estava virada do avesso, deixando aparecer a costura e o forro do bordado da foto da vassoura. Correu para o banheiro se trocar, enquanto isso Shackebolt sentou-se no sofá, pegou o Profeta Diário do chão e leu a primeira pagina, mais em especial a segunda matéria. Quando a auror voltou para a sala, comentou para o chefe, que lhe lançou olhares calmos e um sorriso.

"Senhor, eu fiquei sem serviço e vi o jornal na mesa, então eu o li. Estava curiosa para saber quem ganharia o Torneio. Eu já ia falar com o senhor. Não ia demorar nada, na verdade nem li direito e ... "

"Calma Tonks"- ele ergueu uma mão para cala-la, pois com tanto nervosismo em acabar sendo despedida, Ninfadora começou a atropelar palavras em suas explicações.- "O que você leu? "

"Bem, eu li a matéria sobre o Torneio e Dumbledore. "

Shackebolt respirou fundo, se levantou e fechou a porta. Tonks se assustou em ver a reação do chefe. O que ele pretendia fazer com ela ali, trancados e sozinhos? A garota ficou segurando a varinha discretamente no bolso para caso precisar dela. Kim a fitou e a convidou a se sentar com um gesto de mão. Não querendo ser antipática ou coisa do tipo, Tonks o fez. O bruxo se sentou ao seu lado e num sussurro quase inaudível, falou.

"Eu queria mesmo falar com você. O que acha sobre Dumbledore? "

"Como assim? "- perguntou ela confusa e franzindo o cenho.

"Acha mesmo que o que diz no jornal é verdade? "- Kim a olhava nos olhos.

Era agora. Ela não acreditava numa única palavra no artigo, porem seu emprego estava relacionado com ele. Se dissesse a verdade, seria demitida na hora e se mentisse, um dia mais tarde o Ministério descobriria, pois ela nunca faria nada que prejudicasse Dumbledore. Ao ver a hesitação da funcionária, o próprio Kim respondeu.

"Sei o que está pensando. Seja qual for sua resposta, eu não vou te demitir, mas saiba que concordo com você. "

"Concorda? "

"Sim. Estou trabalhando aqui há algum tempo e mesmo assim, tem coisas em que não concordo. Fudge quer ser famoso e não admite ter um concorrente. "

"Eu sempre soube disso Kim. Fudge fez muito pelo mundo mágico é verdade, porem Dumbledore é um bruxo muito melhor que ele em todos os sentidos. "

Ao falar isso, Tonks tampou a boca com as duas mãos como se tivesse dito um palavrão. Já era. Mesmo Kim dizendo o contrário, havia uma desempregada a mais no mundo. Por que tinha que ter uma boca tão grande? Como pôde dizer aquilo de seu outro chefe? E para arranjar emprego agora, com todos do lado do Ministro? Por um motivo desconhecido, Shackebolt lhe sorriu, e a auror não entendeu o porquê.

"Sabe, eu sou da mesma opinião que você. "

"É? "- perguntou Ninfadora insegura.

"Sim. Trabalho no Ministério, mas não concordo com certas coisas, como isso. " – E ele apontou para o jornal largado no sofá.

"Nossa, que bom. Pensei que já era uma desempregada. "- a bruxa comentou aliviada.

O bruxo riu, mas continuou.

"Você acredita então que Dumbledore diz a verdade? Que o Você- Sabe- Quem está de volta? "

"Claro. Eu sempre soube que um dia isso aconteceria. Mas por quê isso? Por que quer saber minha opinião? "

Seu chefe pigarreou.

"Ajudaria a combater o mal até o fim? "

"Sim"- quanto mais a conversa se estendia, menos ela entendia. Onde aquilo iria parar?

"Dumbledore tem uma associação com pessoas de confiança que ajudam-no a descobrir planos sobre o Você- Sabe- Quem e seus Comensais. Ela se chama Ordem da Fênix. " – sua voz era um fio de tão baixa.

"O quê? "

"Sim, são bruxos que trabalham contra o partido das trevas. "

"Que máximo! "- os olhos da menina brilhavam de tanta excitação. Aquilo parecia ser bem legal.

"Eu faço parte e Dumbledore me deu a missão de recrutar mais membros. Quando vi sua reação sobre a noticia que o diretor estaria enlouquecendo, decidi então te convocar para a Ordem da Fênix. Sabe, estamos precisando de mais pessoas. "

Ela deveria estar enganada. Era muita informação para seu cérebro, porem se aquilo fosse verdade seria incrível. Tonks sempre gostou de aventuras e desafios.

"O que me diz? Pelos seus olhos brilhando, vejo que gostou da idéia. "

"Eu..eu não sei...não posso me comprometer desse jeito, mas também confio no Dumbledore. "

"Eu entendo sua dúvida. Mas tive uma idéia: que tal você se encontrar com o próprio Dumbledore e ele te explica tudo? "

Sem pensar, a auror abriu um sorriso e disse:

"Claro! Assim vai ser muito melhor. Eu tenho que saber no que estou me metendo, não? "

"Ótimo! Vou falar com ele então. Os outros aurores estão no Departamento de Mistérios. Parece que receberam um memorando de manhã, mas como a senhorita chegou atrasada... "

Tonks corou e deu um sorrisinho tímido.

"Se junte a eles o mais rápido que puder, depois eu te falo sobre o que consegui com o diretor. "

"Claro. "

Kim saiu satisfeito da sala, contudo deixou um bruxa apavorada na mesma. "Que legal! Por que eu tenho que ser tão impulsiva?" pensava a mulher.

SSS

Depois que seu trabalho no Departamento de Mistérios terminou, já era a hora de almoço de Tonks, que subiu para sua sala, pegou sua bolsa e ia comer num restaurante trouxa não muito longe dali. Subiu no elevador e saiu pela cabine telefônica quebrada, tomando cuidado para que ninguém a visse. Olhando em todas as direções, a auror seguiu pelo beco abandonado e segurou sua varinha por cima das vestes. Agora que Dumbledore afirmara para todos que o Lord das Trevas e seus Comensais estavam de volta, andar por lugares desertos não era uma idéia muito prudente. Paredes pichadas, lixo espalhado para todos os lugares eram o que tinha ali. A poucos metros de se chegar numa das avenidas principais de Londres e sair daquele "buraco", uma das latas de lixo enferrujadas caiu, despertando a atenção de Tonks. Ela tirou sua varinha do meio das roupas e a apontou para a lata recém-virada que espalhou o lixo pela calçada estreita. Dois gatos pretos saíram de dentro dela e a auror, considerando aquilo ser suspeito, se aproximou ainda mais do local. Por trás de sua cabeça, duas mãos surgiram e tamparam sua boca, não permitindo que Tonks gritasse e seus dedos perdessem a firmeza, largando a varinha no chão. Tentando fugir, a moça conseguiu passar o pescoço por debaixo de um braços de seu agressor e o identificou.

"Cris! "

Um bruxo alto, moreno, de olhos verdes e rosto redondo sorriu enquanto fitava a bruxa.

"Seu idiota! Você me assustou! "- Ninfadora falou, mas o rapaz a envolveu em seus braços e deu-lhe um selinho.

"Idiota? Ninny você nunca falou assim. Vamos, me cumprimente decentemente. "

Ao terminar de dizer isso, Tonks se aproximou do namorado e o beijou com vontade. Adorava ficar assim com ele, uma pessoa maravilhosa e nem parecia que ela era dois anos mais velha que Cristian.

"Você não devia dar sustos em ninguém, ainda mais nesses tempos. "

"E em que tempos estamos, querida? "

Tonks engoliu em seco. Cristian era sobrinho de Fudge e não podia lhe confessar sua verdadeira opinião sobre o que o Profeta Diário escreveu. Talvez não fosse certo mentir para o rapaz, mas era uma coisinha de nada. Tentando disfarçar, a moça improvisou:

"Bem, o Torneio Tribruxo terminou ontem. Tudo está na maior bagunça. "

"Eu sei, ainda mais com essa morte misteriosa do Diggory. "

A auror olhou para os lados e tentou encontrar algum assunto novo antes que sua língua a traísse. Viu então que nada relacionado ao lixo e à bagunça de lá poderia ajuda-la. Resolveu mudar de estratégia.

"Querido, acho melhor sairmos daqui. Não me parece ser um lugar muito confiável e seguro. "

"Certo. O que acha de almoçarmos juntos? "

"Não sei. Eu não devia ajudar a gastar seu salário assim. "

"Sei que meu salário de estagiário é pouco, mas não me importo em gasta-lo todinho com você. "

"Que lindo Cris! "- a moça lhe deu um selinho e ambos saíram de mãos dadas daquele beco.

SSSS

Depois do almoço, o casal já estava saindo do restaurante e a auror se lembrou que tinha algo para fazer. Kim havia lhe dito que Dumbledore a esperaria em Hogwarts para falar sobre a Ordem da Fênix e explicar tudo direito.

O primeiro passo seria dispensar o namorado, pois não poderia leva-lo numa organização contra o Ministério.

"Adoro bife a Parmegiana e este estava uma delicia. "- falava Cristian enquanto saíam do lugar - Você não gosta?

"Hã?- perguntou a bruxa distraída.

"Você gostou do bife? "

"Sim,é ótimo. "

"O que é Ninny? Está tão distante. "

"Eu?! Ora, impressão sua. "

"Você não falou muito. "

"Tenho muito trabalho no Ministério, Cris. "

"Bem, então me conte no caminho de volta. "

"Não. " Tonks gritou, parando de andar.- "Eu...eu...tenho que ir à farmácia. " – a moça tentava se livrar do namorado sem levantar suspeitas, porem estava difícil.

"Fazer o que na farmácia? " - o moço ergueu a sobrancelha.

"Bem, tenho que comprar...hum...coisas"- a moça tinha o cérebro trabalhando a mil para arrumar uma boa desculpa quando voltou a caminhar, fitando o chão.

"Que coisas? "

Tonks suspirou. Por que Cris tinha que ser tão curioso e desconfiado?

"São coisas de mulher, querido. "

"Que coisas? "

"Bem, hum...absorventes"- essa foi a primeira coisa que veio à sua cabeça.

"Absorventes? "- perguntou o moreno inseguro.

"É, você sabe. Todo mês tenho que comprar. "- Ninfadora deu um sorrisinho tímido.

"Tem que ir agora? Não pode esperar até amanhã? "

"Não. Seu uso é inadiável"

"Por que? "

"Olha, quando a menina fica mocinha, ela um dia... "- começou a auror com um ar de quem explica tudo para sua filha imaginária de como são as mudanças do corpo.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu conheço bem essa história, Ninny. Tenho três irmãs, lembra? "

"Sim. Quando a Mary iniciará Hogwarts? "

"No mesmo ano que me formo como auror e terminar meu estágio. Depois trabalharemos juntos. "

"Hum...bem, então será no ano que vem. Tenho que ir comprar os...você sabe"- Tonks deu um sorriso tímido.

"É melhor. Nos vermos depois do trabalho? "

"Claro. Tchau, se cuida. "

E ambos se beijaram como despedida, indo cada um para um lado oposto do outro.

SSSSS

Ninfadora desaparatou quando percebeu que ninguém numa rua trouxa notava sua presença. A moça se materializou na frente dos portões de Hogwarts e o empurrou para entrar. Avançou pelos terrenos da escola e notou que os poucos alunos que estavam nos jardins possuíam cara de tristeza. Com certeza a morte de Cedrico Digory há poucas horas abalara todos. Isso foi evidente nas feições de quem andava pelos corredores do Castelo. Até mesmo os quadros pareciam contagiados por uma espécie de desânimo.

Depois de alguns minutos andando, a moça chegou na frente da gárgula que levava à sala de Dumbledore, porem havia um pequeno problema e ela logo se deu conta.

"A senha! "

Que burra! Como podia ter esquecido de perguntar a Kim qual era a senha? A

moça deu breves voltas em torno de si como se isso fosse resolver o problema. "Melhor assim. Sem saber a senha, não posso falar com o diretor e conseqüentemente não me envolvo em nada contra o Ministério. É, ótimo." Pensou a metamorfomaga fazendo gestos impacientes com as mãos e a ponto de refazer seu caminho e ir embora. Ao se virar, trombou com uma das pessoas que menos gostava daquele lugar: seu ex professor, Severo Snape.

"Ora, quem encontramos! Pensei que houvesse terminado seu curso há quatro anos. O que te traz aqui? Não me diga que andou fazendo uma daquelas idiotices de novo e teve que reiniciar os estudos aqui em Hogwarts. "- falou Snape fria e sarcasticamente.

"Ah, que engraçado! " – falou Tonks imitando falsa diversão ao ouvir a piada do professor.-"Para sua informação, me tornei uma auror e trabalho no Ministério. "

"Mas isto é obvio. Onde mais trabalharia? "

"Quer saber Snape? Não sou mais sua aluna, então não preciso ficar ouvindo sua arrogância. Vim falar com o professor Dumbledore, mas como ele está ausente, não tenho nada para fazer aqui. "

Snape sacudiu a cabeça lentamente, demonstrando sua infelicidade em estar ali

com ela.

"Caso não saiba, o diretor está em sua sala, porem algo me diz que o motivo verdadeiro de não ter ido falar com ele era porque não sabe a senha. "

Ao perceber de como Severo descobriu a verdade, Tonks logo se revoltou.

"Acho que não lhe dei permissão de usar legilimancia comigo! "

"Se você quer acreditar nisso...Bem, se me der licença, tenho mais o que fazer ao invés de ficar aqui perdendo meu tempo com conversas sem fundos. Se quer saber, a senha é Alcaçuz, mas não vá contar para ninguém. Poucos devem saber a senha. "

Quando terminou de dizer, Snape se virou e começou a se afastar, fazendo sua

longa capa negra farfalhar conforme seu ritmo. Quando estava a uns dez metros de distancia, Ninfadora gritou para o ex- professor.

"Sem problemas, não direi para ninguém que a senha para entrar na sala do diretor é Alcaçuz. "

Nisso, alguns alunos passavam por ali e olharam pasmos para a garota de

cabelos laranjas e, dela para a gárgula. Alguns quadros próximos trocaram comentários e Snape apenas sacudiu a cabeça, mesmo de costas. A gárgula, ao ouvir a palavra mágica, moveu-se para o lado e deu espaço para a visitante subir pela escada em espiral. Quando o fez, Tonks bateu na porta e um "entre"foi pronunciado.

A sala estava impecável como sempre. Tudo organizado, os objetos de pratas reluzindo com a luz e iluminando o ambiente com sua luz refletida, uma fênix num canto limpando suas penas, a escrivaninha polida e, atrás dela, um senhor de longas barbas e cabelos brancos, vestindo roupas luxuosas verde claras e oclinhos meia lua escrevia num pergaminho mas sua atenção foi desviada com a entrada da bruxa.

"Ah, Senhorita Tonks, que bom que chegou. Kim me contou sobre sua decisão essa manhã. Sente-se, sente-se"- falou o homem indicando a cadeira na sua frente com um sorriso simpático no rosto para Tonks se sentar e, de fato foi o que ela fez.

Ninfadora deu uma olhada ao redor do ambiente. Tudo estava igual àqueles tempos em que aprontava e ia para lá por ter se metido em encrenca. Ela se ajeitou na cadeira e olhou para o diretor, que continuava a sorrir e começou a falar.

"Bem, o que a traz aqui? "

O que a trazia ali? Kim a chamou para fazer parte de uma tal de Ordem e o "organizador" não sabia do que se tratava sua visita. Ah, como queria ter ficado quietinha no Ministério.

"Kim Shacklebolt me disse que o senhor tem uma equipe que combate as forças das trevas e ... "

"Acho que a senhorita pulou um ponto importante. "- interrompeu o diretor.

"Qual? "

"Em primeiro lugar, quero que me diga se acredita na volta de Voldemort. "

A moça deu uma breve tremida. Por que Dumbledore sempre tinha que falar

aquele nome?

"Sim, eu acredito. "

Ela teve a estranha sensação de que o bruxo estaria usando legilimencia contra

sua pessoa, porem não se preocupou, pois realmente tinha aquela opinião.

"E sabe o que a Ordem da Fênix faz? "

"Mais ou menos. Sei que ela combate os Comensais das Trevas. "

"Exato. Essa organização possui vários bruxos com essa função e espiona

-os também. Você sempre foi uma boa aluna aqui em Hogwarts apesar de sempre se meter em encrenca. "

Ambos riram e logo Tonks ficou em silencio.

"Algum problema, senhorita? "

"Não, só estava pensando. Eu já ouvi alguém comentar sobre essa Ordem da"

Fênix antes, mas não me lembro onde nem quando nem quem. Esse nome me é familiar.

"A Ordem da Fênix foi fundamental contra a primeira batalha contra Voldemort. Você deve ter lido em algum livro. "

"Talvez. "

A cara da auror mostrou mais uma vez sua insegurança e Dumbledore

percebeu.

"Vejo que a senhorita ainda tem dúvidas e isso é normal, afinal temos que saber tudo em que nos envolvemos. Não gostaria de conhecer a sede da Ordem da Fênix? "

"Agora? "

"Sim. "

"Eu não sei professor. Em alguns minutos minha hora de almoço termina.

"Ah, não se preocupe com isso. O senhor Shacklebolt irá te encobrir, estou certo disso. "

"Ah, então demorou. "

Tonks tampou sua boca. Como podia ser tão impulsiva? Por sorte, o diretor

apenas sorriu, mostrando-lhe que compreendeu a atitude da auror. Ele caminhou até a lareira acesa, pegou um potinho ao seu lado e jogou um pozinho, que estava dentro dele, no fogo. Instantaneamente, este ficou verde esmeralda .

O diretor fez menção para que a convidada entrasse ali e, quando ela já ia fazendo-o, Dumbledore lhe deu um bilhetinho.

"Leia o endereço em voz alta quando entrar na lareira. "

Ela pegou o papel e viu _"A sede da Ordem da Fênix encontra-se no Largo_

_Grimmauld, número doze, Londres."_, Tonks fez o que o diretor lhe pediu.

"Largo Grimmauld, número doze, Londres. "

No mesmo instante, tudo começou a rodar e um turbilhão de cores veio à sua

frente. Depois de alguns segundos assim, Tonks foi parar numa lareira de uma sala escura. Saiu da lareira e andou com cautela, tomando cuidado de não esbarrar em nada. Não havia ninguém ali, só havia uma sujeira de anos se acumulando. "Mas eu disse exatamente o que estava no papel. Não devia ter me metido nessa. Devia estar no Ministério trabalhando. Tonks, sua burra!"pensava a moça. Enquanto pensava isso, Dumbledore saiu de dentro da lareira e fez a moça sorrir.

"Ah, que bom! Pensei que tinha me perdido. "

"Você disse o endereço certo minha cara. "

"Olha professor, esse lugar precisa de uma limpeza, tem certeza de que é aqui? "

"Tudo ao seu tempo. Esse é exatamente o lugar, mas acho que há algo errado. "

"O que? "

"Pedi para que Severo viesse me encontrar aqui e acho que não chegou. "

"Bem, eu o vi há alguns minutos atrás lá na escola? "

"Na escola? Então ele não deve ter se esquecido. Preciso dele agora. "

"Por que o senhor não vai atrás dele? "

"Acho que terei que fazer isso, porque estou sem meu meio de comunicação. "

"Meio de comunicação? Quer minha coruja senhor? "

"Ah, não não. Esse é diferente. Tonks fique aqui, não demorarei. "

"Claro, pode ir. "

E assim, Dumbledore a deixou só quando entrou na lareira novamente. "Que

beleza. Agora eu fico nesse lugar sozinha. Pelo menos é a sede da Ordem, não tem nada perigoso aqui"pensou a auror. Ela andou pela sala e acabou saindo num corredor, onde havia várias armaduras de cavaleiros antigos nas paredes e quadros que se mexiam, porem não falavam. As pessoas deles vestiam roupas luxuosas da idade média e sorriam. O tapete estava extremamente empoeirado. Com certeza, ali fora a moradia de bruxos muito importantes do passado.

Enquanto estava perdida em seus pensamentos, passos e vozes que vinham de uma escada perto dali a tiraram de seu transe. Assustada, ela correu para atrás de uma armadura próxima, pois não sabia se aquilo era amigo ou inimigo. As vozes ficavam mais altas e os passos descendo a escada também.

"Estou te falando. Não é nada de importante. "- uma voz falou.

"Se não é nada importante, por que não me conta? "- o segundo retrucou.

Tonks concluiu que ambas vozes eram masculinas.

"Por que... ora...isso é coisa minha. Você não ficava hesitando em contar para nós a sua verdadeira condição? "

"É diferente. Eu tinha medo que vocês me abandonariam e estive enganado. "

"Verdade, mas eu não vou contar. "

"Pensei que fossemos amigos. "

"E somos. Um dia contarei para você tudo, mas é muito cedo. "

"É, fazer o quê? Mas vou descobrir, como vocês fizeram comigo. Agora, temos que fazer algo para dar um jeito nessa sujeira, veja que horrível. "- a segunda voz falou se aproximando de onde Tonks estava escondida. Ela ainda não conseguira reconhecer quem eram aqueles por causa da falta de luz. Se chegassem um pouco mais perto...

"Sempre certinho, não Aluado? Por mim, colocava fogo em tudo isso. Nunca gostei daqui. "

"Nem se atreva! Se souberem que fez isso... "

"É, bom pelo menos esse lugar vai ter uma serventia agora. Ninguém mais vive aqui, felizmente. " e o dono da voz suspirou-"Acho que vou comer algo, estou morrendo de fome. "

"Sabe onde é a cozinha? "

"Como se eu fosse esquecer.

Nisso Tonks viu, num dos espelhos que tinham nas paredes, as imagens

distorcidas dos homens. O primeiro, que estava mais longe do objeto tinha cabelos grisalhos, vestes remendadas e era forte. O homem parecia bonito, porem Tonks não teve certeza pois estava meio que longe dele. O segundo estava mais perto do espelho possuía cabelos longos, cheios e muito embaraçados, era magro e tinha também vestes rasgadas, porem mais que o outro e foi fácil para a auror reconhecer de quem se tratava essa figura. Sirius Black. Depois de ver tantos pôsteres e jornais com seu rosto, já havia se acostumado, porem ele estava ali. O que um assassino faria ali se era um comensal da morte? O que era aquele lugar? Seria realmente a Sede da Ordem da Fênix? E por que tudo estaria naquela sujeira? Não deveria ser um lugar mais...habitável? Dumbledore não poderia te-la enganado, não mesmo. Então, uma idéia surgiu na cabeça de Tonks. E se aqueles dois fossem Comensais? Ela engoliu em seco. Era bem possível porque já falavam até mesmo em incendiar aquele lugar. Será que aqueles dois atacaram alguém ali e usariam o lugar para servir ao Lord das Trevas? Pela conversa tinha certeza de que era isso. Precisava sair dali e contar a Dumbledore sobre a invasão antes que algo ruim acontecesse. Decidiu então esperar aqueles dois saírem para ela voltar para a lareira. Tonks se encolheu contra a armadura, tentando se esconder ainda mais. Mas algo que não estava em seus planos.

Com toda aquela poeira que havia sobre a roupa de cavaleiro, Tonks acabou espirrando e fez com que os donos das vozes parassem de andar e cochichassem dentre si.

"Você ouviu isso? "

"Ouvi, mas não deve ser nada. Provavelmente foi uma fada mordente. Tem

um ninho delas lá em cima. Vamos comer algo? "

"Eu já vou. Tenho que fazer algo antes. "

"Certo, mas não demore. Tenho comido sozinho há anos. Quero companhia de vez em quando. "

"Ok. "

Passos foram se afastando e as duas imagens do espelho sumiram. Ao ver que o

perigo havia passado, Tonks saiu detrás da armadura e, na ponta dos pés, começou a ir para a sala que se localizava a lareira.

Quando estava prestes a entrar no cômodo, alguém saiu de dentro das sombras e lhe apontou a varinha para seu coração, que disparara com o susto. A pessoa era o homem de cabelos grisalhos e amigo de Sirius Black.

"Não faça nenhum movimento brusco. Agora, pegue sua varinha e jogue-a longe, do contrario, irei te azarar. "

Suando frio, Tonks obedeceu, fazendo tudo cautelosamente. Por que tinha que

se meter em tudo aquilo? O que faria para se salvar? Ela era uma auror, porem aquele homem parecia saber tanto de magia quanto ela. Os olhos deles, incrivelmente azuis, fitavam-na.

"Muito bem. Ei Sirius, veja o que encontrei. "

Um barulho na cozinha foi feito e logo um homem barbudo e sujo apareceu. Era

o mesmo de antes na conversa.

"Veja só sua fada mordente. "

Sirius apenas olhava pra a moça e não hesitou em pegar sua varinha.

"Bem, não é sempre que recebemos visita. Quem é você? "

Tonks hesitou e o amigo de Black apontou ainda melhor sua varinha para ela.

"Responda! "

"Não sou obrigada a responder nada. Você não é minha mãe. "

Aluado fez menção de ir para cima dela, mas Sirius o impediu.

"Que falta de delicadeza Aluado. Temos que tratar nossa convidada com

respeito. Para você ter entrado aqui só pode ser bruxa. O que quer? "

"Não é da sua conta, seu fedido! "

Ambos ergueram uma sobrancelha, porem o homem de cabelo grisalho, que

parecia se chamar de Aluado, deu um leve sorriso e murmurou para seu amigo.

"Ela está certa, Almofadinhas. "

Com raiva do comentário, Sirius o fitou de esgueira e voltou sua atenção para a refém.

"Não tente dar uma de engraçadinha. Já conheci Comensais sem marca negra no braço em Azkaban e por isso não te livra das suspeitas. "- ele apontou para o braço esquerdo e desnudo da moça, que usava uma camiseta.

"Eu Comensal? Vocês não conhecem seu clã muito bem, né? Façam o que quiserem comigo, não direi nada. "

Ao perceber que Tonks permaneceria irredutível, Aluado disse:

"Devolva a varinha para ela, Sirius. Não podemos deixa-la escapar, mas também não podemos deixa-la em desvantagem num duelo. "

"Desvantagem num duelo? Vocês são dois e eu, uma. Mesmo assim, dou conta do recado. "

"Veremos, princesa"- comentou Sirius entregando-lhe a varinha.

"Não, eu lutarei sozinho com ela. Você está fora de prática.

"Ah, valeu Aluado. "- Sirius fez uma cara sarcástica.

Quando pegou sua varinha, Tonks lançou um feitiço em Sirius, que se desviou

jogando-se para o lado. Aluado atacou-a, mas ela se abaixou. "Ela parece saber muito bem o que faz." Pensou Aluado. Sirius ficou apenas assistindo a troca de jatos encostado numa parede se divertindo. Ambos lutavam muito bem e a "comensal" sempre se ajeitava, o que aborrecia seu parceiro. Mas algo ainda estava estranho. Ela não havia usado nenhuma maldição imperdoável para cima de seu adversário.

Depois de quadros quebrados, vidros rachados e uma boa nuvem de poeira, que saia do chão conforme os movimentos, Tonks e o bruxo continuavam a duelar, sem a intromissão de Sirius, que se segurava pra não ir e ajudar seu amigo, alem de se divertir.

Durante o duelo na sala, uma voz diferente falou:

"O que está acontecendo aqui? "

Era Dumbledore com Snape atrás dele e estava com um sorriso de deboche no rosto. Ao notar a chegada do bruxo, Black avisou ao Aluado.

"Tudo bem, Remo. Pode parar, a colorida aí está encurralada. "

O bruxo parou com seu duelo, o que foi melhor, pois estava ficando sem forças.

Como aquela moça lutava bem! Ao ouvir o que o ex - prisioneiro disse, Tonks olhou para os lados aproveitando a deixa do atacante. Viu Snape e Dumbledore, porem não entendeu a mensagem de Sirius. Eles dois que estavam encurralados.

"O que vocês estavam fazendo? "

"Nós encontramos essa Comensal"- começou Sirius apontando para Tonks

como se esperasse ganhar um premio por isso e Remo começou a duelar com ela.

"Ninfadora, Comensal? Não, meu caro Sirius. Essa moça é a mais nova

integrante da Ordem da Fênix. Eu a trouxe até aqui, mas tive que voltar, então a deixei na sede. "

Tonks, Remo e Sirius não entendiam. Eles...eles...eles estavam do mesmo lado? Poderiam ter perdido suas vidas por um mal entendido?

"Black, Black também está com a gente, professor? "- perguntou a auror.

"Sim, é uma longa historia que logo vamos lhe contar. Deixe me lhes apresentar. Esse esses são Sirius Black e Remo Lupin, alguns dos integrantes da Ordem da Fênix. "

O três apertaram as mãos e a metamorfomaga percebeu que Aluado era muito mais atraente com a roupa desajeitada e cabelos molhados. Eles se demoraram um pouco se cumprimentando, porque a moça ficara perdida naqueles olhos azuis.

"Esta é Ninfadora Tonks, uma auror do Ministério. Kim a indicou e, depois de ver o que vi agora a pouco, uma excelente duelista. "

"Obrigada senhor, mas posso lhe pedir um favor? "

"Claro. "

"Não me chame de Ninfadora. Odeio esse nome. "

Todos riram, menos Snape, que não gostava muito daquela companhia.

"Adorei seu cabelo, acho que vou mudar o meu também. "- comentou Sirius enquanto olhava para suas próprias madeixas com desgosto.-"Você mesma fez? "

Tonks fechou os olhos e, num segundo, seus cabelos ficaram roxo. Remo e

Sirius olharam admirados.

. - "Nossa você é uma metamorfomaga! "- sussurrou Sirius-"Que louco! "

"Bem, diretor, acho que temos uma reunião para fazermos e não ter que ficar aqui para discutir sobre cabelos. "- comentou Snape.

"Você fala isso porque tem inveja e fica desiludido por ter uma fonte de

Óleo na cabeça sem solução. "- retrucou Sirius.

Snape tremeu o lábio inferior e sentiu seu sangue arder, mas Alvo interveio na possível discussão.

"Não quero que comecem com briguinhas à toa. É melhor conversarmos sobre a Ordem na cozinha. "

Ainda olhando feio, Severo o seguiu e Remo também. Sirius ia fazer o mesmo,

mas foi puxado pelo braço por Ninfadora, obrigando-o a ficar para trás.

"Adorei essa. Ele tinha mesmo que dar um jeito naquele cabelo. "

Sirius sorriu.

- "Vejo que vamos nos dar muito bem, Tonks. "

SSSSSS

A conversa entre os cinco não foi exatamente uma reunião; era mais uma explicação sobre como funcionava a Ordem da Fênix, quem era cada integrante, o que faziam e fariam para deter Voldemort. Tonks ficou sabendo que a Sede abrigaria Harry Potter, que teria que ficar de olho no Ministério e lhes passar qualquer informação. Quando a reunião terminou, Dumbledore e Snape voltaram para Hogwarts, pois haviam ficado tempo demais longe. Tonks também já estava indo, porem Sirius queria que ela ficasse mais. Não tinha muitas oportunidades de conversar com pessoas diferentes, mesmo porque ele a acha muito familiar.

"Mas eu não entendi. Por que Aluado e Almofadinhas? O que tem haver com vocês? "- perguntou a moça enquanto saiam da sala e iam para um lugar menos mofado.

" Bem, caso não saiba, eu sou um animago. Consigo me transformar num cachorro quando quiser. "

"Serio? Que maneiro! Eu sempre quis ser um animago, mas com certeza não teria permissão no Ministério. Às vezes sou muito..hum...atrapalhada. "

"O Sirius aqui não tem permissão. Ele fez porque é um intrometido. "- falou Remo se apoiando com as costas na parede.

"Intrometido por quê? " – a moça perguntou curiosa. Adorou conhecer aqueles dois. Tinham algo que realmente a agradava.

"Er...nada não Ninfadora"- tentou disfarçar Lupin-"é jeito de falar. "

"Não me chame de Ninfadora. Eu odeio esse nome. "-Tonks respondeu com uma careta.-"Não tentem me enganar. O que aconteceu para o Sirius virar um animago? "

"Esquece isso Tonks. Não é nada, sério. "

"Tudo bem. Já que não tenho escolha. Por que ele te chamou de Aluado, Lupin? "- mudou de assunto Tonks.

"Bem..er..que...bom...você sabe... "- o maroto gaguejou.

"Não, eu não sei, mas quero saber. "

"É um apelido de infância. Só isso. Você não tem que ir embora, Tonks?

Está escurecendo. "

Tonks piscou e olhou serio para Remo, que estava expulsando-a. Sirius apenas

sacudiu a cabeça lentamente de braços cruzados. A auror carrancuda se levantou e disse:

"Não se preocupe. Embora eu saiba me cuidar, eu percebo quando estou importunando. Vou buscar minha bolsa na cozinha e já vou embora. "- e a moça saiu pisando duro.

Remo abaixou a cabeça e Sirius se aproximou dele e sussurrou.

"Não acredito que você fez isso! "

"Isso o quê? "

"Você praticamente a expulsou daqui! Isso são modos? "

"Pode ser perigoso ela voltar para casa sozinha, você não entende? "

"Francamente, Remo. Ela lutou muito bem contra você mais cedo. Acha mesmo que não sabe cuidar de si? "

"É melhor assim. Você viu as perguntas que ela estava fazendo? "

"Vi. E ela ficou chateada por não confiar nela. Nós da Ordem somos uma equipe. Tonks não ia sair por aí espalhando tudo. Saiba que você a magoou. "

"Ela é uma das poucas pessoas que me tratou bem na vida quando acabo de conhecer, não quero que tenha uma má imagem de mim. "

"Aluado, o que você tem não é uma doença. Já controla isso há mais de vinte anos. Não quero saber como, mas você vai se retificar com ela. "

"Não, não vou. Foi melhor assim. "

"É por isso que nenhuma mulher se aproxima de você. Não dá oportunidade para elas. "

"O que você está tramando, Sirius? Olha, não se atreva a ... "

Mas Tonks voltou para o local trazendo sua bolsa numa das mãos.

"Estou pronta. Não quero atrapalhar mais ninguém. "

"Tonks, eu... "- Remo começou, mas a moça o interrompeu.

" Eu vou a pé. Meu apartamento é perto daqui. "

"Eu vou com você. "- se ofereceu Lupin.

"Não precisa mesmo. Não quero incomodar mais do que já estou. Preciso andar um pouco. "

"Não está incomodando. Espere, vou buscar meu casaco. "

E Remo subiu. Na verdade, não queria pegar nenhum casaco, afinal era verão e a temperatura estava bem elevada. Sua intenção de sair dali era ganhar tempo para pensar em como se corrigir com Tonks. Ela não tinha culpa de querer saber de sua vida. Começou a pensar em como resolver tudo.

SSSSS

"Ele é sempre assim? Nervosinho? "

"Ah, o Aluado, não, não. Ele é bem calmo, você só o pegou de mau jeito. O Remo não gosta de falar sobre sua vida intima, vá se acostumando. "

Ah, eu não sabia. Desculpe. "

"Está tudo bem. Sabe, seu nome é Tonks não? "

"Sim. "

"Eu o conheço de algum lugar. Seu pai é algum auror? "

Tonks riu.

"Não, ele é trouxa. Se chama Ted Tonks. "

"Estranho, tenho certeza que o conheço. E sua mãe? "

"Ah, ela sim é bruxa e puro-sangue. A família dela a excluiu quando soube que ia se casar com meu pai. "

"Ah, isso sempre acontece. Qual é o nome dela? "

"Andrômeda. "

"Bem, não se preocupe porque ela... "

Mas Sirius parou de falar e arregalou os olhos.

"Qual era o nome de solteira dela? "

"Black, Andrômeda Black. Sei que é igual ao seu. Vocês devem ser parentes distantes. "

"Parentes distantes? Sua mãe era minha prima favorita! E isso faz de você minha prima também. "- Sirius deu um grande sorriso.

"O que? Vocês se conhecem? Deve estar fazendo confusão Sirius. "

"Não. Eu conheci você também, não se lembra? No noivado do Tiago. "

"Não me lembro. "

"Você era muito pequena. A festa foi atacada por Comensais. "

Ao dizer isso, flashes daquela noite vieram à cabeça da moça. Lembrou-se de

bastante coisas. Enquanto Lupin não chegava, conversaram sobre várias coisas como Hogwarts, a busca por Sirius Black pelo Ministério, os marotos. Minutos depois, Lupin desceu as escadas, trazendo consigo um casaco nas mãos.

"Vamos? "- perguntou.

"Caramba, pensei que você tinha ido até sua casa para pegar um casaco. Que demora, Aluado! "- censurou o amigo.

"Estou pronta, mas não precisa Lupin. "- disse Tonks.

"Eu insisto, porem terá que me dizer aonde mora. Até mais Sirius. "

"Até e a leve com juízo. "

Remo jogou um olhar ameaçador para Sirius. Sorte que Ninfadora não havia

escutado. Ambos saíram pela porta da frente e caminharam um do lado do outro.

Ninguém falou nenhuma palavra durante alguns minutos. A metamorfomaga se sentia culpada por ter bombardeado o acompanhante e o feito se sentir mal. Remo, por outro lado, estava com remorso de ter praticamente expulsado a mulher da Sede. Por que sempre aquela maldição estúpida prejudicava tudo em sua vida, até as coisas mais insignificantes?

Fizeram metade do caminho cabisbaixos, sem ninguém pronunciar uma palavra. Procurando uma forma de quebrar o gelo, Remo tentou puxar assunto morrendo de vergonha.

"Então? O que achou da Ordem da Fênix? "

"Parece legal. "

"Você vai gostar. Se já é uma auror, seu trabalho aqui não será tão diferente. Talvez seja até mais prático. "

"Hum. "- a moça respondeu.

Lupin bufou. Por que ela tinha que ser tão monossilábica? Parecia uma certa garotinha emburrada que conhecera há anos atrás no noivado de Tiago e Lílian. Ainda insistindo em conversar com Tonks para reparar o que fez, continuou.

"Você vai gostar de Harry. Ele é um garoto corajoso como todos dizem. É a cara do Tiago, mas tem os olhos da Lílian. "

"Estou curiosa em conhece-lo. O Profeta Diário está acabando com ele. "

"Não duvido. Mas isso tem o dedo de Fugde no meio. "

"É verdade que os Potter fizeram parte da Ordem na sua primeira fase? "

"Sim. Eram pessoas fantásticas. Coitados, morreram muito jovens, quando estavam começando a se entender. Mas o pouco tempo que ficaram juntos foram felizes. Me lembro da grande festa de noivado que deram. "

"É. Pena que os Comensais atacaram e acabaram com ela. "

Lupin parou de andar e ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto fitava Tonks.

"Como você sabe disso? "

"Eu fui naquela festa mas não me lembro tão bem. Falei agora pouco com Sirius sobre ela. Você sabia que somos primos? "

"Você e Sirius? "- perguntou o bruxo incerto.

"Sim. Agora me lembro. Meus pais e eu nos sentamos numa mesa com ele e uns amigos. "

Remo revirou a memória. Aquilo era impossível. Ele e Rabicho haviam sentado

com Sirius a noite inteira e logo se juntou a eles um casal com sua filhinha rebelde. Como Tonks poderia ter se juntado ao Sirius se...Lupin congelou. Uma hipótese veio à sua cabeça. Se não se enganasse, o casal que se sentara com eles naquela noite era parente de Almofadinhas. Então se Tonks esteve o tempo todo com seu amigo...

"Era você! "

"O que? "

"Era você a garotinha. Você era a garotinha emburrada por ter que ir numa festa forçada. A menininha que adorava musica trouxa. "

"Bem, eu era bem nova, mas não me lembro de você. "

"Você ainda tem aquele ursinho que transfigurei naquela noite? "

Foi a vez de Tonks buscar em sua memória aquilo e logo encontrou. Recordou

de um homem lhe dando um ursinho de pelúcia numa sala.

"Remo, foi você. Foi você quem me salvou de um dos Comensais. "

"É. "- falou ele sem jeito.

"Se não fosse por você teria morrido. Eu sabia que já ouvi falar sobre uma Ordem da Fênix antes, mas não sabia onde. "

"Bem, parece que realizou seu desejo de fazer parte da Organização. Acho que por essa você não esperava. "

"Não, não mesmo. "

E os dois voltaram a andar e falavam animadamente sobre o passado. Tonks mal

podia acreditar que aquele homem que fora tão bonzinho com ela poderia estar ali e, no futuro, trabalhariam juntos. Faltavam apenas alguns metros para que chegassem no prédio da auror e a conversa continuava.

"Estou esperando até hoje você brincar de Barbie comigo. "

"Acho que ficará esperando por um bom tempo. "

"Você prometeu! "- a moça disse fazendo uma certa chantagem emocional apenas para ver a reação do acompanhante.

"Não me lembro. "- Lupin se fez de desentendido.

"Tem que me pagar. Vou arranjar um jeito de recuperar o tempo perdido. "

"Está viajando Tonks. Sabia que aquela mancha de vinho não saiu por completo? "

"Que culpa eu tenho? Você quem não quis brincar comigo então sofreu as conseqüências. "

Tonks riu com gosto e contagiou Remo com sua alegria, obrigando a rir

também. Ambos continuaram assim e toda mágoa de Tonks sumiu. Como podia ter ficado chateada com algo como aquilo? Porem, uma voz distante tirou a moça e seu acompanhante de seus devaneios, trazendo-os para a realidade.

"Ninny! "

A moça parou ao mesmo tempo de rir ao ouvir seu apelido, que era dito apenas

por uma pessoa.

"Cris! "

O namorado se aproximava em passos largos e decididos até onde Tonks e

Remo estavam e sua cara não era de muitos amigos.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

N/A:

Eu tento escrever capítulos pequenos e com conteúdo para coloca-los on logo, mas não consigo e quando estipulo alguma data, não consigo cumprir porque acontece algum imprevisto.

A verdade é que sempre tentarei escrever no meu tempo livre. Estejam certos...

Gostei desse capitulo, mas levei séculos para faze-lo...

Agradecimentos:

Ana Torres: oi moça...faz tempo que não conversamos! Fiquei muito feliz quando vi a sua review. Uma Tonks pequena ninguém quase tentou imaginar...espero ter me saído bem. Que bom que voce acompanhará essa fic tambem...

Mari: Que bom que você adorou a fic...espero que goste..

Lembrando que todo autor gosta de receber comentários...

Beijos e se cuidem.

Gude Potter


	3. A Proposta

3. A Proposta

— Cris! O que está fazendo aqui?

— Quem é ele?- perguntou o rapaz de uma forma cortante, apontando para o amigo de Sirius.

— Sou Remo Lupin. — o homem lhe estendeu a mão, porem Cristian ignorou, mostrando falta de educação.

— Ele...ele...ele foi um colega de escola da minha mãe e se ofereceu para me trazer até o meu apartamento, porque estava anoitecendo. — a garota ruborizou um pouco enquanto mentia.

Remo apenas concordou, embora aquilo não fosse verdade. Não poderia dizer

que trabalhava para a Ordem da Fênix. Por que Cris tinha que ser tão ciumento?

— Bem, já a acompanhou. Agora, acho que não tem mais nada para fazer aqui. — falou o rapaz com arrogância.

— Cris! — censurou a namorada.

— Tudo bem, eu já estava de saída mesmo.Boa noite para vocês. — falou Remo, se virando. Era obvio que o rapaz estava desconfiado ao ver a namorada praticamente na porta de seu apartamento com um homem e isso se tornava compreensivo. Por essa causa, Lupin não quis arrumar encrenca.

— Tchau e valeu por me acompanhar — Gritou Tonks, pois o bruxo já estava a alguns metros de distância. Enquanto isso, o namorado da bruxa apenas estreitava os olhos para o sujeito que se afastava.

— Por que você tinha que ser tão grosseiro? — Ninfadora disse enquanto entravam no hall do prédio com Cris em seu encalço.

— Bem, como quer que eu reaja? Seu chefe diz para meu tio que você ia ver um parente doente e quando vou te visitar à noite, você está com um desconhecido, sozinha, na porta do seu quarto praticamente.

— Está me ofendendo! Como...como ousa? Eu apenas o encontrei agora pouco e ele foi gentil em me acompanhar. Não é bom uma mulher andar sozinha à noite, sabia?

— Não está tão noite assim, Ninfadora.

— Não me chame de Ninfadora. Eu nem conheço ele direito.

O bruxo respirou fundo.

— Certo. Olha, me desculpa, sim? Você sabe como eu fico se algum homem se aproxima de você. Eu te amo muito.

— Eu também te amo, mas como quer que finja que nada aconteceu se você tratou mal aquele rapaz?

— Rapaz? Bem, me desculpe Ninny, mas ele tem idade de ser seu pai.

A garota deu uma risadinha tímida.

— Seja como for, vamos esquecer isso. Você foi visitar um parente? Como ele está?

— Ah, bem. Ele não é muito ligado a mim, porem minha mãe me obrigou a ir.- mais uma vez mentiu a moça enquanto abria a porta de seu apartamento.

Quando ela o fez, Cris a atacou, dando-lhe beijos em seu pescoço e passeando suas mãos por suas costas. Ele realmente a adorava e tinha muita saudade de sua namorada. Levantou sua cabeça e passou a beijar os lábio de Ninfadora, deixando-a sem fôlego.

— Cris, aqui não. — tentou dizer entre a pressão que vinha dos beijos do homem.

— Você quem faz isso comigo.

E ambos continuaram a se beijar loucamente, até...

Um ruído fez os dois pararem com o que faziam em pleno corredor de um

prédio trouxa. Uma vizinha da metamorfomaga abriu a porta de seu apartamento e saiu de dentro dele para colocar o lixo para fora. A mulher era uma senhora com óculos fundo de garrafa, usava um vestido roxo e, por cima dele, uma blusa branca de lã. Seus cabelos brancos estavam presos num coque no alto de sua cabeça. Ao ver a cena, ela pigarreou, tentando fazer com que o casal parasse com aquilo naquele lugar. Ao ouvir o som grave, Tonks se afastou do namorado e olhou sem reação para a "intrusa".

— Ah...olá, Sra. Naphew. Que noite linda de verão, não? — a auror tentou disfarçar, enquanto Cristian tentava esconder risinhos com as mãos.

A vizinha apenas fitou os dois, colocou o lixo numa lata perto do corredor e

voltou quase que correndo para seu apartamento, como que se estivesse escondendo de algo. Suas feições demonstravam profundo nojo do que acabara de ver.

— Você viu o que fez? — Tonks murmurou ao seu acompanhante. — Acho que ela vai rezar uns trinta terços para que Deus a perdoe pelo que viu.

— Que culpa eu tenho? Sou seu namorado e tenho o direito de te beijar.

— Mas não no corredor do meu prédio.

— Ah, você comprou? — perguntou a rapaz num tom idiota.

— Que engraçadinho! Estou morrendo de dar risada com sua piada. — a mulher falou sarcástica. — Você já passou da cota de dizer besteiras hoje, é melhor ir. — a mulher falou sarcástica.

— Vai me expulsar?

— Sim. Você foi um menino mal em todos os sentidos. Vai pensar no que fez em casa.

— Ainda está brava com o que disse sobre aquele homem?

Tonks fitou a soleira de sua porta. Apesar de gostar muito do namorado, ele

tinha que aprender a confiar nela. Não era a primeira cena de ciúme que acontecia. Tentando dispensá-lo, Ninfadora foi direto ao assunto.

— Já esqueci. É melhor você ir para casa. Tenho que acordar cedo amanhã.

— Ah, está bem. Mas mereço um beijinho de despedida.

A bruxa o encarou desconfiada, porem cedeu ao pedido. Se beijaram por alguns

Segundos, mas ouviram um murmúrio vindo do apartamento da Sra. Naphew. Quando o casal se separou, uma sombra se afastando era possível ser vista na fresta da porta da vizinha. Tudo que se fazia naquele corredor era vigiado por aquela senhora.

— É melhor você ir. — sussurrou Tonks.

— Até amanhã.

E deram um selinho, pois depois Cris rumou em direção à porta do prédio.

Tonks entrou no seu apartamento e foi tomar uma ducha quente. Enquanto ia, foi se lembrando de todos os fatos que aconteceram naquele dia. Definitivamente, a Ordem da Fênix mudaria sua vida.

OOOOO

Um calor infernal tomava conta da manhã seguinte. Os verões na Inglaterra nunca eram tão rigorosos, porem aquele parecia ter feito uma exceção. Nos escritórios trouxas, inúmeros ventiladores estavam ligados na velocidade máxima para amenizar a temperatura, contudo nos lugares bruxos muitos feitiços para arejar ambientes foram lançados e uma das salas dos aurores no Ministério da magia estava incluída num desses lugares.

Tonks dormia esparramada em sua cadeira e debruçada sobre documentos em sua mesa. Com o rosto quase que virado para baixo e os braços em volta dele, a mulher fazia leves ruídos com a boca de tão pesado que o sono era. Não conseguira descansar direito a noite, pois ficou pensando em como seria seu futuro dali em diante. Tudo em sua vida fazia sem pensar e sempre ganhava conseqüências com isso, mas era diferente agora. Se alguém descobrisse que possuía um envolvimento com uma organização ilegal praticamente, seria considerada uma traidora, sendo despedida na melhor das hipóteses. Todos aqueles anos de estudos para auror iriam para o ralo. Também pensara em como Lupin deveria estar se sentindo depois da grosseria de Cristian. O estagiário não tinha tanta culpa assim, mas destratou o bruxo. Tonks sentiu-se mal por isso, porem se desculparia com o Remo quando o visse da próxima vez.

Quando ainda cochilava a sono alto, Tânia , uma auror do Ministério e dona de olhos verdes, cabelos loiros e um corpo escultural, entrou na sala em silencio à procura de algo ou alguém. Olhou em todas as direções até que avistou Ninfadora. Fazendo uma cara de nojo ao vê-la, a mulher se aproximou, colocou a varinha perto de um de seus ouvidos e murmurou de uma forma perigosa:

— Strondus.

Imediatamente, saiu da varinha um som muito semelhante ao um apito daquelas chaminés de trens trouxas. A metamorfomaga despertou num salto, jogando seu corpo de uma vez para o encosto da cadeira em que estava sentada. Com o impacto de suas costas, o assento ganhou impulso e caiu para trás, levando Tonks consigo. A moça colidiu com o chão com um forte baque e quase que bateu com a cabeça numa das paredes. A outra auror apenas observava com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios. Depois de alguns segundos tentando se recompor, Ninfadora pôde ver quem lhe provocara aquele acidente.

— Senhorita Cauldwell, por que fez isso?

— O escritório não é lugar para cochilos, novata. — a loira a fitava com desprezo.

— Eu não sou mais novata. Estou aqui há quase um ano, sabia?

— Não importa. Você faz coisas tão absurdas que parece uma menina inexperiente. Você não está pronta para ser auror.

— Caso não saiba, eu _já_ sou uma auror. — Tonks disse com um sorriso de orgulho estampado em seus lábios.

— Acha que só ter o diploma é o suficiente?

Tonks suspirou. Desde a primeira vez em que ela colocara os pés no Ministério, mesmo que como estagiária, Tânia Cauldwell sempre lhe atormentou, colocou-lhe obstáculos para que sua carreira de auror não tivesse êxito. "Mas por que?"perguntava-se Ninfadora na época . "Por que se nunca fiz nada contra ela? " Certa vez, a mulher perguntou qual era o motivo de sua aversão a ela, mas Tânia logo desconversava. Dali em diante, a loira sempre tentava lhe prejudicar e, se não fosse Shackebolt, a metamorfomaga estaria na rua há tempos.

— Acho que não foi por isso que você veio aqui. O que quer? Não deveria estar na ala dos veteranos? — perguntou Tonks ao mesmo tempo satirizando a "colega"de trabalho.

— Pois é, mas tenho um recado para você. O Ministro quer falar imediatamente com você.

— O Ministro? E por que não mandou um memorando? Por que tinha que vir a Miss Oxigenada?

Cauldwell a olhou profundamente com uma cara de amargura. Qual era o seu

novo apelido? Miss...o quê?

— Você está brincando com fogo e vai se queimar alguma hora, novata.

— É mesmo? Eu sempre gostei de fogo. Tenho certeza de que me darei muito bem nessa situação. — Tonks deu um sorriso desafiador, o que não agradou nem um pouco Tânia.

— É melhor ir ver o que o Sr. Fudge quer. Nos vemos, Ninfadora. — e a mulher saiu da sala andando levemente, como se fosse uma modelo na passarela.

Tonks se levantou, depois de jogar um porta-retrato importado na parede oposta,

perto da porta com a intenção de acertar a auror por chamá-la com seu primeiro nome. A metamorfomaga se direcionou para a sala do chefe para saber do que se tratava. Será que ganharia um aumento de salário? Não, ela já negou com a cabeça enquanto caminhava. Ultimamente não havia feito nada de bom para o Ministério e, com certeza, não receberia nenhuma gratificação.

Quando chegou em frente da porta, ela bateu duas vezes com os nós dos dedos direitos, até que uma voz rouca disse:

— Entre.

— Com licença, senhor Fudge. O senhor gostaria de falar comigo? — perguntou a auror colocando a cara para dentro da sala, ficando assim com a porta parcialmente fechada.

— Ah, sim, sim. Er...entre e feche a porta, srta Tonks.

Ela obedeceu. Cornélio se encontrava do lado de trás da escrivaninha cheia de papéis e

sentado na sua cadeira de couro de dragão, apontando uma cadeira livre a sua frente para que Ninfadora também se sentasse.

O lugar era aconchegante e luxuoso. Assim, como na sala dos aurores, também

Haviam janelas encantadas, porém estas mostravam imagens do Beco Diagonal com as inúmeras pessoas andando, saindo e entrando nas lojas e várias criaturas mágicas como elfos -domésticos acompanhando seus donos. O Ministro assinava alguns papéis com uma longa e colorida pena e a cena ficou assim por uns cinco minutos. A bruxa até se perguntou se era algum tipo de brincadeira aquilo. Quando finalmente Fudge se desocupou, ele juntou os documentos, bateu com suas bases em cima da mesa para endireita-los e os colocou num canto das prateleiras, fazendo - os levitarem para chegar ate lá. Depois, o homem se endireitou em sua cadeira e passou a fitar Tonks.

— Estou com muito trabalho ultimamente — começou ele. — Vários Ministérios estrangeiros estão duvidando da minha capacidade quando rompi com aquele velho caduco, mas tamparei a boca deles quando provar o contrário.

Tonks deu um leve risinho com os lábios ao constatar que nem tudo estava indo

bem para o Ministério britânico. Não que não gostasse do chefe, porem ele não deveria ter caído tão baixo com suas críticas a Dumbledore. Com esses pensamentos, a mulher usou oclumencia para que seu superior não descobrisse nada.

— Bem, srta Tonks vou direto ao assunto. Sei que a senhorita está conosco há um ano sempre fazendo seu trabalho corretamente e a felicito por isso.

— Obrigada, senhor.

— Por nada. Mas o Ministério precisa de mais da sua parte.

— Como assim?

— A senhorita acredita no Ministério sobre esse caso da loucura de Dumbledore?

Pronto, era só isso que faltava. Depois de responder uma pergunta similar a essa, Tonks se envolveu numa organização "ilegal". Se dissesse que não acreditava naquelas idéias loucas, agora sim estaria na rua. Usando o máximo de oclumencia que podia, mentiu.

— Claro que acredito, senhor.

— Ótimo — Cornélio abriu um largo sorriso — então poderá nos ajudar.

— Ajudar?

— Sim. Calma, irei lhe explicar. Alguns dias atrás, um funcionário aqui do Ministério, que não convém eu dizer quem é, contou que viu Dumbledore reunindo algumas pessoas em Hogwarts numa reunião em sua sala. O problema é que os acompanhantes deles não são conhecidos. O máximo que essa "pessoa" identificou foi que um deles era um lobisomem, pois já o viu envolvido num escândalo há um ano e parecia que estava relacionado com Sirius Black. Infelizmente, sabemos quem é, mas não podemos provar nada contra ele.

Tonks sentiu seu estomago revirar. Um lobisomem com Sirius? Quem poderia

ser? Será que ela conhecia? Não, provavelmente, pois ele deveria tê-lo conhecido em Azkaban. Já perdendo a paciência, ela indagou:

— Senhor, afinal o que quer de mim?

Notando a impaciência da garota, o homem respondeu:

— Quero que investigue. Que descubra tudo que puder sobre essa

organização. Quem faz parte, onde é sediada, o que planejam, enfim. Garanto que esses traidores da magia terão um destino não muito bom.

A bruxa sentiu, desta vez, um choque elétrico em seu corpo. Definitivamente,

estava entre a cruz e a espada, pois ou trairia a Ordem ou o Ministério. Não podia acabar com sua carreira de auror, mas também, não podia destruir algo, que ela tinha certeza, estar certa com suas idéias sobre Voldemort.

— Senhor, eu não sei de nada.

— Sei disso, senhorita. Quero que a partir de agora comece a investigar tudo de suspeito que aquele velho faça.

— Bem, eu...vou ...tentar...tenho muito trabalho aqui — tentou argumentar a moça.

— Não se preocupe, há outros aurores que podem lhe apoiar aqui. O que eu quero mesmo é descobrir o que estão aprontando nas minhas costas. — Fudge alisou o queixo pensativo enquanto olhava para o teto.

— Bem, farei o máximo — mentiu Ninfadora, que se direcionou para a porta quando foi interrompida.

— Tenho certeza senhorita, se conseguir lhe darei uma excelente promoção de dar inveja a qualquer auror.

Ainda virada para a porta, Tonks empalideceu. Uma promoção para ela,

que estava ali há um ano? Seria demais. Todos os aurores ficariam com inveja? Bem, não era isso exatamente que queria, mas só deixar uma auror em especial assim já facilitava bastante. A Miss oxigenada morreria de ódio ao saber disso tudo.

— Até mais senhor. — e ela saiu da sala.

Enquanto voltava para seu locar de trabalho, a bruxa andava pelos

corredores distraidamente, até que trombou em uma pessoa muito querida.

— Tonks, o que está fazendo aqui?

— Keiko, como vai? — respondeu a amiga.

Keiko era uma boa amiga de Tonks há anos, desde que se conheceram em Hogwarts. A moça possuía olhos castanhos, cabelos negros e lisos até os ombros e estatura média. Usava uma roupa vinho, sendo uma calça colada e camisa com dois "M"dourados perto da gola, indicando Ministério da Magia. Ambas estudaram na mesma época na escola, a diferença é que Keiko fez curso para trabalhar na setor de Acidentes e Catástrofes mágicas. A moça era inconfundível por causa de seu rímel nos olhos que lhe davam um ar sensual, afinal era descendente direta de japoneses.

— Bem, faz tempo que não nos vemos!

— Verdade.

— Hey, nós temos que almoçar uma hora, ultimamente você tem esquecido das amigas para ficar com o Cristian, né?

— Bem, eu...

— Tonks o que eu você tem? Está tão distante e preocupada.

— Ah, você sabe, estou com muito trabalho.

— Muito trabalho? Quer enganar quem? Tirando as- a moça baixou a voz e falou no ouvido da amiga para que ninguém ouvisse — críticas de Fudge sobre Dumbledore, não há mais nada para fazer. Tudo está tão calmo.

— Bem, sempre foi assim. Agora, o que você está fazendo no segundo andar enquanto deveria estar no terceiro?

— Tenho uns relatórios para entregar para Fudge. Ele quer saber tudo o que está acontecendo com Dumbledore — a morena abaixou a voz mais uma vez e percebeu que Tonks olhava o chão. — O que você tem?

— Anh? Nada não.

— Quem você pensa que engana? Te conheço há tempos. Vai conta logo, senão uso um Crucio em você. — ameaçou a japonesa num tom de brincadeira.

— Nada, Key. É que...a Tânia continua no meu pé. — mentiu. Na verdade, ela não quis contar sobre seu convite para espionar o diretor de Hogwarts.

— Sei — a japonesa revirou os olhos. Desde quando Tonks aceitava desaforos, ainda mais de uma idiota como a Tânia. Mas não querendo passar por desconfiada, ela concordou.- Um dia vou pegar essa Miss Oxigenada e lhe darei uma surra do modo trouxa. É uma tonta aquelazinha. Se acha só porque tem mais experiência na parte de auror e todos aqui do Ministério ficam pagando maior sapo para ela.

— Não quero que você brigue por minha causa. Pode deixar que se um dia alguém tiver que chamá-la para esclarecer certos assuntos, serei eu.

— Isso ai, Tonks. Bem, tenho que ir. Logo meu chefe vai me matar se eu não aparecer com esses relatórios. — e a moça mostrou várias pastas nas mãos para a amiga.

— Vai lá então. Prometo que um dia a gente sai para almoçar.

E Keiko continuou seu caminho. Tonks ainda permanecia com aquela

horrível dúvida, porem continuou pensando sobre o que fazer até o fim da tarde.

OOOOOO

Os aurores nunca tiveram pouco trabalho como naquela época do Ministério. Tudo na mais perfeita paz. Sem nada físico para fazer, nenhuma missão. Parecia que todos os seguidores de artes negras haviam sido eliminados da face da Terra. A Ordem da Fênix por outro lado, sabia que tal tranqüilidade era por causa de algum plano de Voldemort. Não era possível o Lord ficar sem arquitetar nenhum plano envolvendo o mundo mágico. Enquanto a Ordem tentava descobrir o que podia, alguns funcionários do ministério foram subordinados para que dessem entrevistas criticando Dumbledore e apoiando Fudge.

Tonks, por enquanto, não o fez, mas a oferta de aumentar de salário era tentadora. Isso tamparia a boca de todos, começando com Tânia. Muitos dali pensavam que uma mulher de cabelos roxos não serve para ser auror e que leva o trabalho na brincadeira; todos sabem que essa profissão exige muito de quem a exerce. Se pudesse ter uma opinião de alguém mais experiente que pudesse lhe dar conselhos...

Seus pais estavam trabalhando naquele momento e chegariam horas depois em casa; sua prima favorita era praticamente uma menina trouxa que ainda cursava o ensino médio; Cris , alem de ser o sobrinho de Fudge, era mais novo que ela; se Keiko soubesse, com certeza alguém do Ministiero também. Apesar de ambas serem amigas há anos, Keiko sempre dava com a língua nos dentes e delatava tudo, não por maldade, mas sim por adorar uma fofoca. Se Tânia soubesse, seu emprego e carreira estariam arruinados.

Foi então que surgiu uma idéia. Por que não conversar com alguém da própria Ordem da Fênix? Ela sorriu ao pensar nisso. Claro, porem, quem seria? Dumbldore certamente não seria, pois senão a auror estaria fora do grupo mais rápido do que imaginara. Snape, nem pensar. Kim trabalhava junto com ela, sentiria-se traído se resolvesse aceitar a proposta de Cornélio. Lupin, bem, ele também não era de confiança, afinal ocultava algo dela. Não que não tivesse esse direito, mas depois da grosseria de Cris, tudo piorava. Restava então...

— Sirius ! — a moça se animou e sem pensar, pegou o pó de flu de uma caixinha que ficava ao lado da lareira. Com a mão fechada segurando milhares de grãos, ela pegou sua varinha com a mão livre e pensou "incêndio", apontando-a para a lareira. Em seguida, jogou o conteúdo da mão esquerda no fogo, que ficou esmeralda. Entrou e disse o endereço de onde queria ir.

Chegou na mesma sala escura e suja que da outra vez e, aparentemente, ninguém estava lá, obrigando-a a rumar para a cozinha. O cômodo estava limpo, diferente do resto da casa. A louça lavada, o chão lustrando. O que não estava bem era o reboque do teto caindo, de tão mal-cuidada que a casa permanecia, embora isso nem fosse importante. Vendo aquele lugar tão tranqüilo, Ninfadora decidiu fazer um chá. Pegando novamente a varinha, ela ia conjurar uma quantidade da bebida, mas notou algo. Precisaria de uma xícara para tomar o líquido.

— Você é uma burra mesmo! Minha "adorada" tia-avó me mataria só com seus berros por não colocar o chá num recipiente.

Com essa idéia fixa, Tonks resolveu vasculhar os armários para encontrar uma xícara. Quando foi abrir o primeiro, a portinha se desprendeu das dobradiças e caiu no chão, fazendo um ruído abafado ao tocar o piso. Com a varinha, a auror murmurou um "reparo" e o objeto voltou a sua posição inicial. No interior do armário, havia somente pratos de um metal, provavelmente prata. Continuando a procurar, ela abriu outra portinha. Esta não caiu, mas estava com uma espécie de gordura transparente e melequenta que grudou em sua mão e parecia gel de cabelo. Ao ver o que lhe aconteceu, a moça tentou se limpar na calça, contudo foi em vão. Aquilo não soltava de jeito nenhum. "Que legal! Esse povo não quer que as xícaras sejam encontradas, não é possível!" Mas ao pensar isso, Tonks viu no fundo da prateleira feita de alguma arvore encantada, as xícaras com as bocas viradas para baixo em seus respectivos pires. Mesmo de alguns centímetros longe, era possível identificar uma rica porcelana ali e, com tanta curiosidade, Ninfadora não hesitou em pegar com as mãos escorregadias um exemplo dessa raridade, fazendo com que o objeto caísse e se quebrasse. Um baque maior que o de quando a portinha caiu no chão.

— É hoje o dia! — disse a menina sarcasticamente para si enquanto se agachava para ver melhor o estrago.

— Não é possível que você ainda não consiga ficar cinco minutos sem fazer nenhum estrago, Multicores.- uma voz masculina e fria invadiu o ambiente, tirando Tonks dos seus pensamentos. Quando ela olhou para a porta, viu seu ex-professor de poções, Severo Snape com um sorriso amarelo estampado na boca.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — ela se levantou numa rapidez incrível e franzindo o cenho.

— O mesmo que você, ou melhor, o mesmo que você deveria estar fazendo.

— Francamente, até quando você continuará com essas indiretas?

— Tonks, eu nunca concordei com várias coisas que o professor Dumbledore fez ou faz e uma delas é te nomear membro da Ordem da Fênix. A senhorita deveria ser mais cuidadosa, prestar seus serviços à comunidade bruxa e não ficar perdendo seu tempo quebrando louça.

— Não estou atrapalhando ninguém sabia? E o dia que estiver, o Professor Dumbledore me comunicará.

— É claro que não atrapalha ninguém. Qual foi seu serviço até agora com a Ordem? Hum?

Tonks mordeu levemente o lábio inferior. Por que Snape sempre pegaria em seu pé? Por que tinha que ser tão rabugento?

— Para sua informação, acabei de chegar.

— Eu sei, mas eu, por exemplo, tenho que me meter no meio dos Comensais da Morte e espiona-los, sabia? Sim, eu estou arriscando minha pele desde que o Lord retornou e lhe pergunto, o que você fez de útil pela Ordem?

— Com certeza, no Ministério há coisas mais importantes para se descobrir do que no ciclo de Comensais, porque você não nos contou nada de importante até agora. — uma segunda voz masculina ecoou na cozinha. Sirius entrava nela e empurrou com as mãos Snape para o lado para passar — Fique sabendo, Ranhoso, que não deixarei que fale essas ofensas para minha prima. Se o fizer, se entenderá comigo. — o animago tirou sua varinha de dentro da roupa e a apontou para o chão.

— Ora, acho que ela não precisa de proteção nenhuma, mas é claro. Você, Black, nunca atacou sozinho, sempre precisou do Potter para ficar na retaguarda. Não arrisca se não tiver certeza de que se sairá bem da situação.

— Está me chamado de covarde? — perguntou Sirius começando a ficar vermelho.

— Eu já lhe disse isso muitas vezes, Black, e sei que direi ainda mais, porque essa é a verdade. Você e sua prima — ele indicou com a cabeça Tonks — não fizeram nada pela Ordem desde quando ela entrou, enquanto eu fui o primeiro a espionar o Lord.

— Ah, e isso foi muito sacrifício para você. Ficar perto do seu adorado chefinho e antigos amiguinhos de noites sangrentas não é nenhum peso para você — Sirius fez breves gesticulações com as mãos ao dizer o que pensava sobre Severo.

Tudo indicava que ambos começariam a duelar ali mesmo. Era indistinguível quem mostrava maior ódio nas feições do rosto. Almofadinhas apertou o cabo da varinha com mais força ainda enquanto Snape mordia os próprios dentes tentando tirar a raiva de si. Ao ver a cena, Tonks interveio.

— É melhor você dois pararem. Não é para tanto.

— É, você tem razão, Multicores. Ao contrario de alguns, eu tenho mais o que fazer tanto para minha vida profissional como para a Ordem.

— Por que Multicores? — Black perguntou enquanto Snape saía para a sala. Ele se virou e sorriu, respondendo para Tonks

— É o seu apelido. Os comensais acham os aurores ridículos e você pior ainda.

Sirius fez menção de pular em cima do Seboso, porem Tonks o segurou pelo antebraço, impedindo-o de fazê-lo. Severo apenas sorriu.

— Um dia você consegue, Black. Continue tentando. — e saiu satisfeito.

Quando percebeu que não havia mais perigo de os dois brigarem aos tapas, Tonks o largou. Sirius colocou alguns fios de seus longos cabelos para trás das orelhas e voltou-se para a prima.

— Vai se acostumando, você verá essa cena muitas vezes aqui.

— Ele sempre provoca também.

— Não me importa. Esse cara está do lado da Trevas. Ele é um ótimo oclumente e engana Dumbledore direitinho.

— Mas, será que ele não mudou?

O animago negou com a cabeça enquanto fitava o chão.

— Onde está Remo?

— Bem, ele não vai poder ficar com a gente esta noite.

— Por que?

— Hum, ele tem uns...problemas.

— Snape também acha ele um vagal?

— Não, mas você viu o que ele pensa de mim e você. Acha que só porque "espiona" — Sirius fez os sinal de aspas com as mãos no ar — é o Maximo que alguém pode fazer pelo grupo, porém ele não pode criticar Remo em nada.

Houve um longo silencio. Tonks sentou-se num das cadeiras da mesa e fitou as próprias mãos tristes.

— O que foi? — o parente perguntou.

— Nada, apenas estava pensando no que ele disse. Que eu não farei nada e tudo mais.

— O Snape é um idiota, Tonks. Ele quer chamar a atenção e qualquer jeito, sempre quis ser o popular e sempre caía do hipogrifo.

— Mesmo assim. Tenho medo que eu não supere minhas expectativas.

— Olha, eu conheço Dumbledore e posso lhe dizer. Ele não dá passo em falso. Se a convocou para a Ordem é porque você é valiosa. Não irá decepcionar ninguém, acredite-me.

Tonks refletiu. Definitivamente, uma nova fase iniciara em sua vida. Uma era de duvidas, guerra e mais problemas que o normal. Não podia deixar Dumbledore na mão, ainda mais agora que ele contava com ela e seus dons para usar contra os Comensais. Não, não abandonaria a Ordem. Sempre fez loucuras em sua vida e não seria aquela que a faria mudar seu jeito de ser. Vendo a cara de incerteza da prima, Sirius sugeriu:

— Por que não dorme aqui?

— O que?

— É, isso. Você ficou chateada com o que o Ranhoso disse, não foi?

— Bem, eu...

— Então? Que tal arrumarmos alguma armadilha para ele?

— Armadilha?

— Sim. Ele merece. E não me diga que não porque de santa você não tem nada que eu sei.— Sirius lhe deu uma piscadela junto com um sorriso.

— Eu não sei.

— Se você dormisse aqui, poderíamos arquitetar um plano contra o Seboso. Ah, já sei. Seu namorado ia ficar com ciúme se não dormir em casa. — disse ele batendo uma mão na mesa.

— Não, Cris é tranqüilo.

— Não foi isso que Aluado me contou.

Tonks corou um pouco. Tinha certeza que o namorado causaria má impressão.

— Da minha vida cuido eu, Sirius. E para provar que é verdade, vou dormir aqui está noite.

— Excelente! Adoro receber visitas e conversar com pessoas novas depois de tantos anos sozinho. — ele abriu um grande sorriso.

— Mas e minhas roupas?

— Não é esse o problema. As irmãs de sua mãe vinham dormir aqui toda hora e deixavam roupas de reservas no armário. No quarto de hospedes tem armários com bastantes roupas delas. Só falta você fazer uns toques mágicos e transforma-las em bons pijamas.

— Tem roupa da minha mãe?

— Er, não. Se sua mãe não tivesse se casado com um trouxa, com certeza teria. Minha mãe excluiu todos objetos pessoais dela, agora os quartos de suas tias estão até que bem arrumados apesar do tempo. Está no terceiro andar.Se quiser eu posso ir com você...

— Ah, beleza. Eu me viro sozinha.

Ele deu um sorriso animador para a prima. A garota saiu da cozinha e rumou para as escadas principais. Quando chegou ao terceiro andar, viu várias portas de quartos abertas num longo corredor. Sirius havia lhe dito que os quartos mais "habitáveis" eram de suas tias, então era apenas escolher um. Andou alguns metros pelo corredor e não encontrou nenhum quarto "bonito". Até que, numa das portas abertas, uma visão de um quarto bem organizado chegou à Tonks. Com cuidado, ela entrou no lugar e observou tudo. A cama estava arrumada, a janela apenas com os vidros e cortinas, embora corroídas por traças, não cobriam a paisagem sem muita definição, as paredes começavam a descascar, uma porta fechada, que provavelmente seria o banheiro. Mesmo não sendo o quarto de seus sonhos, ela fechou a porta e a trancou com a chave, que estava na fechadura enferrujada, mas de um estilo colonial.

Aquele quarto não parecia ter sido de nenhuma mulher, porem não havia pó em seus moveis. Ela andou até o guarda-roupa e o abriu. Para sua surpresa, encontrou ternos, calças, camisas, capas, porem tudo estava desbotado e com remendo. Definitivamente, alguém estava usando aquele quarto recentemente, talvez um membro da Ordem.

Não querendo arranjar confusão com ninguém por ter entrado em seu quarto, Tonks se virou para ir embora, mas uma cena a congelou. Ela estava diante de uma criatura cheia de pêlos escuros e bípede. Orelhas pontudas, garras afiadas, olhos vermelhos e uma criatura maior que ela mesma. Foi então que reconheceu o que aquilo era.

— Um lobisomem. — murmurou. Ela olhou para a janela e viu uma enorme lua cheia nascendo do lado de fora.

Correndo em direção à porta, Tonks tentou abri-la com a chave e com "Alorromora", mas parecia que no momento em que girara a chave, um feitiço foi selado e o quarto ficou impenetrável.

— Sirius! — gritou a moça, que suava frio. Porem, o que ela não sabia era que naquele quarto fora colocado um feitiço isolante também, deixando com as paredes abafassem o som nele produzindo.

Enquanto isso, a criatura noturna avançava cada vez mais para a auror...

OOOOOO

N/A: Como estou estudando toda hora, todo santo dia...não posso ficar escrevendo a cada momento um capitulo novo, mesmo porque não sou tão criativa assim não. Entao, a solução será atualizar uma vez por mês ...

Não é o q eu gostaria, mas...fazer o q? Antes demorar na atualização do que escrever uma historia péssima. Vcs podem ir tecendo uma tese p/ próximo capitulo..adoraria sabe-las.

Me desculpem por não fazer uma agradecimento individual hj, mas toh com muita pressa mesmo. Agradeço a todos do fundo do meu coração o carinho e prometo q da próxima vez comento descentemente.

Se puderem, dêem uma olhada em minha outras fics.

Obrigada.


	4. Sorrisos e brincadeiras

4. Sorrisos e Brincadeiras

Tonks olhava em todas as direções tentando achar alguma brecha para poder escapar, mas não havia nenhuma: a porta permanecia trancada e a janela estava mais perto da criatura do que dela mesma.

— Sai! Eu não quero te machucar — a moça disse erguendo sua varinha e ao mesmo tempo comprimindo seu corpo contra a parede oposta.

O lobisomem porem não demonstrava agressividade. Ele até parecia recuar de uma forma submissa e cabisbaixa, porem sem tirar os olhos da companhia, pois até podia jurar que conhecia aquele ser de algum lugar. Olhou ao redor do cômodo e viu algumas roupas ajeitadas organizadamente numa cadeira num canto e seus olhos se arregalaram: aquelas eram roupas de Lupin, já que ele as usava no dia anterior. Não era tão difícil se lembrar de quem usa roupas detonadas quando se trabalha num lugar como no Ministério, onde o status é valorizado. Aquele quarto era de Remo, só podia ser. Será que ele estaria vivo? E como deixaram _aquilo_ entrar na casa? Ninguém o viu?

— Isso mesmo, fique na sua! — Ninfadora deu um sorriso ao perceber que "controlava" o lobisomem. — O que você fez com Lupin?— A metamorfomaga podia jurar que o animal soltou um muxoxo, porem continuou.— Seu assassino! Se é algum Comensal, seus dias de artes das trevas acab...AI!

Ela nem terminou de falar quando, ainda se movimentando de costas pelas extremidades do quarto para se manter longe da fera, pisou em falso num sapato masculino jogado no chão e torceu o tornozelo, fazendo-a cair com tudo no chão.

— Hoje por acaso é sexta-feira 13? — reclamou.

O lobisomem veio devagar em sua direção, mas sem tirar seus olhos dos do dela. Suas feições eram calmas e tranqüilas, chegando até em aparentar que gostaria de ajudá-la. "Estou ficando louca! Desde quando um desses quer me ajudar?" pensou. Se apoiando nas paredes, Tonks conseguiu se levantar mostrando dificuldade e isso foi o suficiente para que a criatura se aproximasse mais ainda dela.

— Eu disse para ficar aí. ESTUPEFAÇA! — Ninfadora gritou apontando sua varinha.

O oponente, que se encontrava a alguns metros, pareceu desmaiar. Seu corpo peludo desabou no chão, fazendo um pequeno estrondo com a colisão. A bruxa, agora de pé, foi até a porta mancando e começou a bater na mesma.

— EI! ALGUEM AÍ! SIRIUS!

Mas era em vão. Parecia que o quarto tinha um feitiço à prova de som. Tonks se

voltou para a criatura e a fitou. Alguma coisa em si dizia-lhe que cometera um erro ao ataca-la, mas o por quê se sentia assim, ela não sabia. Sentindo uma ponta de culpa, a moça se abaixou e ajoelhou ao lado da cabeça do lobisomem, que permanecia de olhos abertos e fixos no teto sem exibir nenhuma expressão na cara. Parecendo que aquela posição para ele não era das mais agradáveis, a auror pensou em leva-lo para a cama para que acordasse melhor depois de uma noite de dores com a transformação.

Quando ia encostar na fera para puxá-la, Tonks pensou melhor. Por que ajudaria um Comensal da Morte? Vai saber com que intenções ele entrou na Sede... E mesmo assim, a Ordem pode precisar dele para tirar informações sobre Lord Voldemort. Que espécie de auror seria se não o capturasse? Já era ótimo deixar o animal trancado no quarto sem lhe causar danos.

Convencida em deixar tudo como estava, Ninfadora teve outros pensamentos depois. Apesar do monstro ser um Comensal, não deixava de ser um humano com a maldição. Passou por uma dolorosa transformação e sofrimento, não seria justo abandona-lo ali para que se torturasse ainda mais.

— Às vezes eu queria ter um coração não tão mole. — sussurrou enquanto pegava o lobisomem por debaixo dos braços e o arrastava até a cama, onde o deixou. Ajeitou seu travesseiro, porém ele continuava de olhos abertos.

Um outro problema surgiu para a garota. Como sairia dali? Não podia ficar a

noite toda ali, pois mesmo tendo jogado um feitiço poderoso, a criatura poderia despertar e lhe destroçar. Tentando mais uma vez, começou a jogar magia na porta e gritar, sendo tudo em vão. Cansada de tanta insistência, Tonks se ajeitou na cadeira de roupas de Remo, jogou-as no chão para esperar sentada que a noite acabasse logo, afinal alguém abriria aquele quarto de manhã (ela torcia). Mesmo já sendo madrugada, a auror não resistiu e acabou dormindo sentada porque, alem do sono, estava muito cansada com os problemas do dia.

Pequenos feixes de luz entravam pela janela, e com a claridade, Tonks acordou. Abriu lentamente os olhos e se levantou. Despreguiçou-se e começou a se alongar, pois não dormira nada bem daquele jeito, toda encolhida numa cadeira. Ao dar alguns passos, finalmente ela percebeu que aquele não era seu quarto. Completamente distraída, foi até a porta e, numa tentativa inútil, tentou abri-la. Como um relâmpago, lembrou-se de tudo o que lhe acontecera na última noite e seu sono, que ainda estava presente nela, passou instantaneamente.

— Ainda não abriram — murmurou, encostando a testa na porta e fechando os olhos desanimadoramente. De repente, como se tivesse recebido uma carga elétrica, lembrou-se — O lobisomem!

Abrindo os olhos, Tonks voltou-se para a cama e verificou se seu prisioneiro estava lá. Bem, de fato ele estava, mas com outra aparência, já que a lua cheia se fora. Ao olhar para a pessoa, um grito agudo saiu dos lábios de Ninfadora, embora ela não soubesse exatamente o motivo. Não sabia se isso aconteceu porque se tratava de Remo Lupin ou se porque ele estava totalmente _nu_ na sua frente, ainda olhando para o teto.

— Eu não acredito...por que comigo? Se Cris souber... — ela dizia com o rosto virado para o lado, embora tivesse no fundo um certa curiosidade em ver mais. — Se Cris souber que dormi com um homem pelado, mesmo que indiretamente, ele..ele...ai...eu tenho que ser mais certinha e não me envolver aonde não sou chamada.

Procurando a varinha nas vestes, a auror a retirou (com um pouco de dificuldade, pois seus olhos estavam semi-cerrados para que não visse mais nada além do necessário no quarto) e pensou "finite", apontando- a para o vulto de Remo.

Em poucos segundos, ele começou a se mover lentamente e a piscar. Sentou-se na cama com a mão na cabeça e meio tonto, permanecendo mais um tempinho assim até se acostumar com sua forma humana novamente. Mesmo apesar de ter anos de experiência, aquele mal estar sempre o matava. Sem perceber que não estava sozinho, massageava o couro cabeludo com a cabeça baixa até que alguém lhe dirigiu a palavra.

— Que idéia mais divertida a sua!

Lupin parou o que estava fazendo e olhou em volta, vendo assim uma mulher de cabelos roxos e de costas para ele.

— Tonks, você...como você...por que... — Lupin falou confuso — Ah, não, agora me lembro. Você entrou aqui antes da porta se trancar. Mas por que... como soube que...

— Desculpe, mas quem faz as perguntas aqui sou eu.- a moça o cortou autoritariamente ainda de costas. — Como pôde enganar a todos? Até Dumbledore?

— Eu...eu não enganei ninguém. Sou um lobisomem desde os 10 anos. Todos da Ordem sabem disso.

— Pelo visto eu era a única que não. Na última guerra, os lobisomens ficaram do lado de Você-Sabe- Quem. Quem me garante que não é um espião? — Tonks começou a alterar a voz.

— Não sou um espião nem um Comensal. Se eu quisesse prejudicar a Ordem, por que acha que me isolo toda noite de lua cheia?

Um silêncio terrível predominou ali. Qual era o problema de Tonks? Era

Compreensível que aquela não fora uma de suas melhores noites, mas pegar no pé de um coitado que sofre fisicamente dores mensais pelo resto de sua vida. A moça pensou um pouco. Remo nem ao menos tentou ataca-la. E se ele estivesse dizendo a verdade? A porta estava trancada, não haveria maneira de afetar os outros da Ordem. Tentando ser menos chata, ela concordou.

— Eu sei. Me desculpe. O problema foi que a última noite você me assustou. — murmurou a moça.

— Desculpe. Eu queria te falar, mas não podia. Lobisomens não falam, não pensam, são só instinto. — sua voz era quase inaudível.

— Mas...então...por que não me atacou? Tudo estava fechado. Um lobisomem comum ataca seja quem for.

— Sim, mas eu tomo a Poção Mata-Cão que o Snape prepara. Tenho total controle das minhas ações e pensamentos. Coloquei no quarto um feitiço à prova de som porque, mesmo com a poção, ainda há dor e não consigo conter os gritos. Enfeiticei a porta para que se trancasse no horário exato em que a lua cheia aparece, mas parece que ela se adiantou ontem. — e Remo sorriu de um modo fracassado.

— Então foi por isso que não consegui abrir a porta e ninguém veio me socorrer. Ninguém sabia que estava aqui. Mas se só o Sirius mora aqui e toda a Ordem sabe da sua maldição, porque se trancou se pode perfeitamente controlar tudo o que faz?

— Acontece que ontem à noite os Weasley vieram para cá. Mesmo eles sabendo da minha verdadeira condição, eu não quis que me vissem assim, na forma de um monstro.

— Entendo. Não conheço os Weasley direito, sei que dois deles trabalham no Ministério.

— É.

E ficaram poucos minutos mais uma vez em silêncio com Tonks olhando para

a parede e Lupin para suas costas.

— Lamento se a assustei. Já deveria ter me acostumado.

— Sem problema, vi dezenas de lobisomens como você na minha vida. Eu estranhei ver um aqui, porque você sabe a opinião pública sobre eles...que são traiçoeiros e incontroláveis mesmo com a Poção...é...bem...me desculpe...não quis falar isso. — a moça tentou se retificar.

— Tudo bem, estou acostumado.

— Não, eu não quis dizer isso. É sério. Quis dizer que...

— Como está seu tornozelo? — Lupin a interrompeu. Na verdade, Tonks ficou agradecida por isso, pois quando ela abre a boca para falar algo, não se sai da situação muito bem.

— Ele está melhor. Passei a noite toda imobilizada naquela cadeira para dormir que até sumiu a dor.

— Eu tentei te ajudar a andar, mas quando me aproximei, você fez o favor de me estuporar.— Lupin contou com um leve sorriso na boca.

— Me desculpe, eu não sabia que era você. Obrigada, Pensei que quisesse...er...então...

Quando Tonks estava falando, ela se virou e encontrou Lupin de pé na mesma situação em que estava a pouco na cama. Sem querer, ela o olhou e viu coisas que preferia não ter visto, fazendo-a virar o rosto e corar.

— Se não se importa, poderia se vestir Lupin?

O bruxo olhou para seu corpo e percebeu o que deixou Tonks tão

constrangida. Foi correndo pegar o lençol da cama e se enrolou nele.

— Er...me desculpe...é que...sempre estou sozinho quando acordo da lua cheia e já me acostumei. Desculpe mesmo, se o seu namorado souber...

— Ele não vai saber, pelo menos eu não vou contar. — Tonks replicou, virando-se para encará-lo, agora que podia. — Tudo bem. Já vi um monte de revistas femininas nas bancas desse estilo.

Lupin ergueu uma sobrancelha. Aquela moça era difícil de entender. Às vezes

parecia uma criança sempre procurando a proteção da mãe, assim como no noivado de Tiago; outras vezes, parecia totalmente independente e senhora de si. Alguém que fazia tudo o que viesse na cabeça sem se preocupar com as conseqüências. Nisso, ouviu-se um breve estalo do outro lado da porta e alguém entrou, destrancando-a.

— Ah, finalmente eu te encontrei. Mas não era esse quarto que havia dito, Tonks. O que está fazendo aqui? — perguntou Sirius com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

— Não é o que está pensando, Sirius. A Tonks veio no quarto errado e entrou antes da porta se trancar. — argumentou Lupin.

— Nossa. Vocês nem esperaram tempo para passar a noite juntos e acho que deve ter sido muito bom, porque Aluado ainda está de lençol. Se quiserem continuar, eu saio..

Sirius nem teve tempo de prosseguir, pois foi acertado em cheio no

peito por um feitiço mandado por Lupin e Ninfadora ao mesmo tempo. Isso fez com que seus pés escorregassem para trás, levando-o na direção do corredor. A expressão de ambos era "Você me paga!".

— Ai gente foi só uma brincadeira.

Com uma cara bem contrariada, a auror saiu do quarto, deixando os dois amigos

ali.

— Ela é gostosa, teve sorte Aluado. — falou Sirius ainda olhando para a porta que Tonks saíra.

— Essa foi uma brincadeira muito sem graça! — Lupin se aproximou do amigo com a raiva estampada no rosto. — Você não tinha esse direito! Ela tem namorado sabia? O que vai pensar de mim?

— Vai pensar que você vale mais a pena do que ele. Qual é, ela tem namorado e não marido. Aposto que ela te admirou mais do que ele. — e Sirius riu, diferente de Lupin.

— Você não tem jeito, porém vai se explicar para ela.

— Tá bom. Não é pra tanto Aluado. Mas pela cara dela... — e Sirius se aproximou mais do amigo- ela gostou do que viu. Molly está lá embaixo- e ele reatou sua voz habitual — deve estar preparando o café. Se troque logo. Muita gente já te viu de lençol hoje.

E Sirius saiu, deixando-o sozinho antes que pudesse retrucar.

Tonks desceu as escadas calada, não porque ficou magoada com as brincadeiras

de Sirius, mas por Remo não ter contado a ela aquele segredo. Se todos da Ordem sabiam, por que não lhe dizer ? Mesmo por ser uma auror, Kim também não era? Nunca que sairia contando para todos o que sabia, nem para gente do Ministério, é claro. A moça avistou um sofá, que outrora fora de couro marrom de dragão pois sua cor era indistinguível, na sala vazia em que chegara. Na verdade, estava andando pela Mansão Black sem um rumo certo; única coisa que era certa era que queria ficar sozinha com seus pensamentos. Sentou-se no móvel e olhou ao redor. Aquilo devia ter sido um lindo cômodo, porque havia vários quadros de bruxos Black ( provavelmente antepassados seus e de Sirius); todos dormiam (ou pelo menos fingiam). O lustre, agora envolvido por inúmeras teias de aranha, permanecia apagado. A tinta das paredes, já velha, se descascava, enquanto os móveis se faziam reservatórios de pó.

Mesmo com toda aquela sujeira, a bruxa não resistiu e sentou no sofá exausta. Tentou ficar sentada, mas o cansaço a venceu e a obrigou a deitar, apoiando a cabeça no braço do apoio. Talvez... Devesse entregar a Ordem para Fudge. O que adiantava participar de algo que nem lhe confiam um segredo? Era definitivo, ia sair dali e contar tudo o que sabia para seu chefe. No fundo, não era esse seu maior desejo porque ao mesmo tempo em que queria se livrar de tudo aquilo, não queria trair Dumbledore que a aceitou de braços abertos. Quase voltando atrás de sua decisão, um pensamento veio à cabeça de Ninfadora: o diretor de Hogwarts também estava envolvido na verdadeira condição de Lupin, afinal era bem possível que o bruxo tenha acatado ordens de sigilo de Alvo. "Não, Dumbledore não obrigaria ninguém a fazer nada contra sua vontade. Mesmo assim, não posso fazer parte de tudo isso. Tô fora!"

Ainda deitada, Tonks até pensou em se levantar e sumir dali naquele momento, mas sua preguiça fora tão grande que a fez adormecer ali, no sofá da sala, já que duas noites mal dormidas por causa de preocupação não foram o suficiente para repor as energias gastas. O sono era tão pesado e profundo que a moça nem despertou quando Sirius e Remo desceram as escadas perto da sala praticamente brigando.

— Francamente, nem foi tão desconcertante assim vai. — disse Sirius.

— Não foi? Ela vai pensar que sou um tarado, que não me cobri quando podia e quando tinha própria consciência. — argumentou Remo.

— Ok,ok...quantas vezes tenho que pedir desculpas?

— Não é a mim que deve fazer isso, mas sim a Tonks.

— Já entendi. Caramba Aluado, até parece que você ficou profundamente sentido com o que minha priminha possa pensar de você. Por acaso você...

— Por acaso o quê? — Lupin perguntou em tom sério e parando ao pé da escada esperando uma resposta do amigo, que ao perceber aonde Lupin ficara, também parou.

— Calma Aluado.Não precisa ficar irritadinho. Só estava pensando se por acaso você não estaria se...hum...simpatizando com minha prima- Black mediu suas palavras com cuidado para que não surgisse outra possível discussão entre eles. Porém, aquele não era seu jeito exatamente de se expressar para o que queria dizer.

— É claro que simpatizo com ela. Mesmo com aqueles cabelos roxos, ela me parece alguém que luta pelo o que quer.

— Mas você não é assim. Na verdade, até já perdeu _aquela garota _para o nosso...

Mas Sirius nem pôde continuar porque foi interrompido por Lupin.

— Nem me lembre daquilo, sim? Eu só tenho que encontrar Tonks e lhe contar tudo.

Enquanto ambos estavam ali, uma nova pessoa apareceu. Era uma

mulher ruiva, baixinha e gordinha, mas com um rosto bem maternal. Usava algumas roupas de segunda mão. Ela entrou no hall onde estava os bruxos e se dirigiu a eles, porem Remo lhe cortou antes dela começar a falar.

— Ah, Molly, que bom que vocês chegaram em segurança. Me desculpe não ter ido receber você e os meninos, mas é que...

— Lua cheia — foi a vez da mulher lhe interromper — Não precisa se explicar, Remo. Eu sei que esses dias é a lua cheia. Todos perguntaram por você: a Gina, o Rony, a Hermione...

— A Hermione também veio? — Lupin perguntou.

— Sim. Ela foi para a Toca ontem então a trouxemos.

— E Harry?

— Bem, Dumbledore disse que logo o traremos para cá. Eu não queria que passasse as férias naquele lugar de trouxas que o maltratam. Aquele garoto já sofreu demais na vida.

E suspirou. Por um momento, todos ficaram pensativos. Molly não

gostava de ver o amigo de seu filho sendo tratado como um animal, porque para ela era como se fosse um filho; Sirius tinha saudade de Harry, pois , de algum jeito, ele lhe lembrava Tiago; quanto a Lupin, bem, também sentia um enorme apego por ele. Não era por ter sido somente seu professor, mas outro motivo pessoal era o responsável. Quebrando o gelo, a sra. Weasley tornou a falar.

— Ah, esqueci de perguntar a vocês. Quem é aquela moça de cabelos roxos deitada no sofá?

Os dois se entreolharam.

— Em que sofá? — perguntou Lupin. Este pôde jurar em ouvir Sirius soltar uma leve risada.

— Da sala de estar. Quem é ela?

— Uma auror do Ministério. Dumbledore a recrutou para a Ordem. É minha prima, Ninfadora Tonks.

— Prima?! Oh, ela parece ser bem...

Mas Lupin não ficou lá para ouvir o resto da conversa. Tinha que falar com

Tonks. Depois da última noite, ficara com a consciência pesada. Indo até lá, Remo a viu deitada, parecendo uma um anjo (um anjo de cabelos roxos!). Suas feições eram de exaustão e desânimo. Ele se aproximou do sofá e não sabia exatamente se deveria acorda-la ou leva-la para algum lugar, senão acordaria com uma terrível dor nas costa por dormir assim.

— Então Aluado, vai ficar olhando ela o dia todo? — perguntou Sirius, que veio para junto dele com Molly.

— Remo, é melhor levar a senhorita para algum quarto. Quando ela acordar, não vai agüentar de dor por ter dormido nesse sofá tão velho e duro.

— É Aluado. É melhor leva-la para o quarto. — falou Sirius com um certo sorriso de segundas intenções em sua voz. Sorte que os pensamentos da sra Weasley estavam longe, pois ela procurava outra saída para acomodar a hóspede. Lupin, porém, jogou para o amigo um olhar de puro desagrado com o que ouvira.

— Por que não leva você, Almofadinhas?

— Ah, não posso. Bicuço está me esperando para comer. Ele fica de mal humor se não come na hora. Até mais.

E Sirius se retirou com outro sorriso de vitória no rosto.

— Ora vamos Remo. Não podemos deixar a pobrezinha assim.

Lupin suspirou e cedeu.

— Certo, vou levar para algum quarto de hóspedes.

— O do lado dos gêmeos está vazio e não está tão empoeirado.

— Acho que vou faze-la levitar então.

A mulher o olhou contrariada.

— Remo, ela pode bater a cabeça em algum objeto no caminho. É melhor carrega-la normal.

Vencido, ele concordou.

— Vou leva-la lá.

Com cuidado, Remo se abaixou na altura do sofá, colocou o braço

esquerdo na nuca de Tonks e o direito na dobra dos joelhos. Lentamente, se levantou para não perder o equilíbrio. Começou a subir as escadas, junto com Molly. Até pensou que deixaria a moça cair por causa de seu peso, mas a agüentou até chegarem no quarto que lhe fora dito. A mãe de Rony abriu a porta para que ficasse mais fácil a entrada dos outros dois. Com cuidado, Lupin depositou primeiro a região da cabeça da auror e depois o resto do corpo na cama, com a ajuda de Molly para cobrir o corpo, ajeitar o travesseiro e tirar seus sapatos.

— Definitivamente, é bem mais confortável. Vamos, é melhor deixa-la descansar.

— Sim, vamos — respondeu Lupin enquanto a olhava ternamente.

Quando saíram do quarto, Molly lhe dirigiu a palavra.

— Vou fazer o café da manhã. Os garotos já devem estar acordando. Venha comer, Remo.

— Já vou.

E o lobisomem seguiu pelo corredor, indo em direção de outro quarto

para encontrar outra pessoa, que por sorte, ela saiu de algum lugar da Mansão.

— Ora, pensei que estivesse dando comida para o seu hipogrifo.

— É. Mas ele não queria comer. Quem diria, não? — disse Sirius com cara de cínico.

— Muito engraçada sua brincadeira lá em baixo. — Lupin falou ironicamente.

— Que bom que gostou, Aluado.

— Ora, seu...

— Não fique assim, vamos, a Molly deve estar fazendo o café e francamente, estou morrendo de fome.

Já acostumado com o jeito do seu amigo, Remo não insistiu. Sabia como ele era

e não mudara em anos. Desde da adolescência tentava bancar o cupido para cima de todos. Só que com ele nunca houve sucesso.

Quando Tonks acordou, o dia não era exatamente dia nem noite. As janelas ainda mostravam a claridade da tarde, embora houvesse várias nuvens de chuvas, já que são inevitáveis no verão. A auror acordou e uma longa preguiça a possuía, deixando-a deitada por mais alguns minutos até que tivesse coragem em sair dali. Aquele quarto estava basicamente limpo, mas algumas concentrações de poeira estavam presentes. De cabeça baixa, Ninfadora se segurou numa barra de dossel na cama e começou a se levantar manhosamente. Se espreguiçou com vontade e saiu do lugar arrastando os pés, que calçaram seus respectivos sapatos.

Andou e andou por um longo tempo, contudo não chegava a lugar nenhum. Ela nunca soube se isso acontecia por ainda estar com sono ou a Mansão ser enorme. Sim, pois tinha certeza que foi a moradia dos Black por causa dos quadros, que tinham sempre as mesmas pessoas que nos outros cômodos. Provavelmente as mais importantes da família eram elas.

Ainda continuando seu caminho que nunca chegava a lugar nenhum, subindo e descendo escadas, virando as curvas dos corredores, a metamorfomaga murmurou:

— Ai! Quero chegar logo na cozinha!

Logo, uma das pinturas respondeu. Era uma senhora com certas afinidades físicas de sua avó, mãe de Andrômeda, com olhos muito azuis e um riquíssimo vestido de luxo mais ou menos da época da 1a Guerra no mundo dos trouxas.

— Como uma colorida como você conseguiu entrar na sagrada Mansão dos Black?

Tonks a ignorou. Com certeza uma discussão com um quadro não era

exatamente o que ela. Não teve outro remédio, deixou a parente falando sozinha. Continuou andando, embora aquilo já começara a lhe dar tontura por causa da pouca luz do corredor. Com a visão meio fosca, só conseguiu ouvir uma voz preocupada vinda de algum lugar daquele patamar.

— Ei!

— Lupin! O que faz aqui? — perguntou Tonks ao ver o lobisomem.

— Bem, fui ver se já tinha acordado. Já são cinco da tarde, sabia?

— Eu...bem...o que aconteceu? Como vim parar nesse fim de mundo? — ambos andavam em direção oposta em que Ninfadora ia antes de encontrar com o colega.

— Você caiu no sono lá embaixo. Então nós a trouxemos para um quarto.

— Nós quem exatamente? — Tonks ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Er...eu e Molly.

— Molly? Essa mulher me carregou?

— Não...eu a trouxe sozinho.

Um silêncio constrangedor apareceu. Lupin ainda estava chateado pelo que fez a

mulher passar na outra noite. Talvez merecesse morrer por isso; nunca fizera nada direito em toda sua vida. Tentando acadar com a quietude novamente entre os dois, ele disse:

— Perdoe-me pela outra noite.

— Nós já conversamos sobre isso, não foi? — comentou Tonks sem fitá-lo, apenas olhando para a frente.

— Sim. Er...não ligue pelo o que Sirius disse. Ele adora fazer aquele tipo de brincadeira. Sei que seu namorado não aprovaria, mas...

— Já disse que não contarei nada. Cris, de fato, é ciumento, mas tudo ficará bem.

Mais uma pausa aconteceu e, do nada, Tonks começou a dar uma gargalhada.

Tentando entrar no espírito da risada, Remo interveio.

— O que foi? — um sorriso nos lábios era possível ser visto enquanto a olhava.

— Bem, ninguém me disse que teríamos um lobisomem domesticado aqui na Ordem.

Remo também riu.

— Mas nem sempre sou assim. Posso ser malvado se quiser.

— Ui, que medo! — ela exclamou com ironia. — Pensei que existisse um animalzinho seria um cachorro por exemplo.

— Bem, mas há um cachorro.

— Como assim?

— Sirius. Sirius é um animago. Pode se transformar quando quiser.

— Eu sei. Ele me contou. Bem, pelo menos eu creio que ele não me esconde nada.

Lupin engoliu em seco. Chegou a hora. Teria que lhe confessar o verdadeiro

Propósito por ter ocultado a verdade.

— Bem, teve um motivo por não ter lhe contado tudo.

— E qual é? Posso saber agora?

— Bem, não queria que me desprezasse.

— Perdão? — ela parou de andar e o acompanhante foi obrigada a lhe imitar.

— É. Gostei de você desde o primeiro que te vi. Me pareceu ser uma pessoa bacana e diferente. Não queria que quando soubesse sobre meu probleminha e me tratasse de outra forma. É como se estivesse implorando pela amizade.

Ninfadora o olhou no fundo daqueles olhos azuis e penetrantes. Seria capaz dela

fazer algo daquele tipo?

— Eu não acredito! Nunca faria algo assim, Remo. Sou uma auror não posso me manter distancia das outras criaturas. É a profissão que escolhi.

— Sirius me disse que estava sendo um idiota por não lhe contar.

— Era isso que me escondeu? Tem mais algum segredo que queira me falar?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. Andaram mais alguns metros quando Tonks interrompeu

mais uma vez.

— Remo, você já foi rejeitado alguma vez por causa da maldição? Tipo, alguém deixou de ser seu amigo ou alguma garota lhe deu um fora?

Lupin umideceu os beiços com a ponta da língua e respondeu.

— Sim, várias vezes.

— Ah.

E andaram mais um pouco em silêncio. Tonks já reparou que em alguns

assuntos, Remo era bem monossilábico.

— Pode me contar mais uma coisa?

— Vamos ver.

Tonks fez uma careta.

— Tá, vamos tentar. Por que Sirius virou um animago?

— Bem, essa eu posso responder.

E foi assim que a metamorfomaga ficou sabendo sobre grande parte da

adolescência dos marotos, do mapa, da Casa dos Gritos e tudo mais que fosse preciso. Finalmente, chegaram a cozinha e lá encontraram várias pessoas de cabelos ruivos, Sirius e uma moça loira de cabelos armados.

— Oh, Tonks, que bom que acordou. Já ia te chamar. — falou Molly afetuosamente.

— Ah Molly, Remo não ia perder esse gostinho. — murmurou Sirius mais para ele do que para alguém.

— Ah não, que horas são? — perguntou a auror com uma cara de que um banho de água fria viesse a sua cabeça. — Devia estar no Ministério.

— Bem, você está fazendo hora extra ultimamente? — questionou Artur.

— Não.

— Então por que quer trabalhar num sábado?

Com a resposta, ela pôde respirar aliviada. Pensou que faltara mais uma vez no

trabalho. Talvez... a decisão de sair da Ordem poderia ser adiada por algum tempo, afinal tudo só estava começando.

— Ora essa, nem nós apresentamos para a jovem moça. Eu sou Molly. Aquele é meu marido Artur ( ele lhe fez um gesto com a cabeça para lhe mostrar cortesia), meus filhos Gui, Carlinhos, Fred, Jorge, Rony e Gina (alguns lhe acenaram e outros apenas sorriram) e essa é Hermione ( a garota lhe sorriu).

— Mas eu já conheço o Gui! Estudamos juntos em Hogwarts, se lembra? — em seus olhos, havia um brilho de excitação.

— Claro, como esquecer de você? — ambos riram

— Muito prazer em conhecer vocês. Sou Ninfadora Tonks. Por favor, não me perguntem da onde minha mãe inventou esse nome ridículo. Me chamem apenas de Tonks. — ela se dirigiu aos outros.

— Claro, Tonks — responderam os dois gêmeos em coral.

— Ei, não está faltando algum dos Weasley? Um que trabalha com Fudge? É Percy o nome?

Nisso, Mollly puxou um lenço do meio da roupa e desabou a chorar,

depois de instantes de ter ouvido aquilo. O marido passou a mão pelo ombro e a abraçou. Os filhos olharam para qualquer lugar que não fosse os pais, fazendo-se de desentendidos. Apenas os gêmeos pareceram não se incomodar. Hermione, Sirius e Remo apenas olharam Tonks.

— Eu disse algo errado? Ah, por favor, se eu o fiz, me perdoem, faço besteiras o tempo todo.

— Nã...não...está tudo bem querida. — falou Molly enxugando as lágrimas. — Você não tem culpa.

— Eu sinto muito — tentou se corrigir a moça, embora não soubesse do quê.

— Er...que tal se comermos? Eu estou faminto. — sugeriu Sirius para quebrar aquele clima.

— Não, eu não posso. Eu combinei de sair com meu namorado hoje.

— Ah, então tá. — falou Sirius desapontado. Mas não sabia exatamente se era por causa do jantar com a ausência da prima ou porque ela estava firme com Cris.

— Bem, até logo a todos. E...me desculpem de novo.

— Eu te acompanho até a porta. Hoje não poderei ir com você até sua casa porque, mais tarde... — e Remo fez breves movimentos com as mãos, se referindo à lua cheia.

— Tudo bem, vamos. Até mais.

Ao saírem dali, Tonks o interrogou.

— O que eu fiz? Por que Molly começou a chorar?

— Bem, Percy os abandonou há pouco tempo. Acha que Dumbledore está louco e se recusa a entrar na Ordem. Artur não aceitou a opinião do filho e ele saiu de casa.

— Nossa, eu nunca que ia imaginar. Nunca conversei com o garoto direito, mas como ia imaginar...ah, que burra que fui. Por que tenho que abrir minha boca?

— Você não teve culpa, não sabia de nada.

— É, mesmo assim. Bem, agora já foi. Tenho que ir Remo. Cris está me esperando para sairmos. Até.

— Até.

E assim, depois de desfazer todas as trancas do lugar, ela saiu pela porta

principal e Lupin apenas a observou se afastar.

Com o passar do tempo, Tonks começoua se acostumar com todos da

Ordem. Pediu desculpas aos Weasley por sua mancada, conheceu novos bruxos e suas tarefas começaram a ser mais práticas do que antes. Começou a esquecer da idéia de sair da organização e até se ofereceu em ir com um grupo buscar Harry Potter, que não estava na melhor situação com o mundo mágico. Junto com Kim, Lupin, Moody e outros bruxos experientes montaram um plano em resgatar o garoto dos tios. Ela teve fundamental importância ao plano, pois falsificou uma carta que tirava os Dursley de casa por uma noite.

Trouxeram o bruxo em segurança para a Sede e, logo, se juntaram a uma reunião que começara havia tempo, enquanto haviam ido até Little Whinging.

Ao entrarem na cozinha, outros bruxos estavam em torno da mesa: uns que nem conhecia direito, Dumbledore, McGonnagal, Sirius e, para o desagrado dele, Snape ao seu lado.

— Oh, finalmente chegaram, sentem-se. Pensamos que poderia ter acontecido algo a vocês. — disse Dumbledore indicando as cadeiras vazias à sua espera. .

Como sempre, Tonks não poderia deixar de passar a cena em branco, sem fazer nenhuma trapalhada. Enquanto ia para sua cadeira, tropeçou num dos pés das outras cadeiras e caiu, fazendo um som audível. Alguns tentaram conter o riso ( como Snape), outros a fitavam sérios e outros lhe ajudaram a ficar em pé.

— Tiveram algum problema? — perguntou o diretor ao ver que a moça já se ajeitara.

— Não, não, em absoluto — respondeu Moody.- o que perdemos?

— Rowffield estava nos contando sobre seu relatório. Fale a eles o que nos disse. — pediu Alvo.

Um bruxo loiro e de baixa estatura se levantou não muito longe de Artur e

começou a lhes contar.

— O problema é que vários Ex- Comensais estão rodiando o Departamento de Mistérios. A entrada das pessoas é restrita e, curiosamente, todos que estão entrando lá sem autorização já foram seguidores.

— Não acredito que estejam interessados naquele lugar. Não há nada que possa ajudar o Lord deles a destruir o Potter. — falou um bruxo de bigode ao estilo francês.

— Talvez, Harry me mandou uma carta dizendo que tem tido sonhos com um lugar de várias portas. Provavelmente, seja o Departamento de Mistérios. — argumentou Sirius.

— De fato, se Voldemort ( quase todos da sala se arrepiaram) está interessado lá, deve estar passando esses pensamentos ao Harry involuntariamente. Rowffield, o que há exatamente lá? — perguntou Dumbledore ao bruxo.

— Bem, muitas salas não têm sentido ainda. A única que temos mais conhecimento é a Sala das Profecias.

Houve um silêncio. Dumbledore, que se sentara na ponta da mesa, cruzou os

dedos e se inclinou para trás na cadeira, pensando. Depois de quase um minutos assim:

— Só pode haver uma explicação. Voldemort está atrás da ARMA.

Todos aproximaram seus rostos o Maximo possível do bruxo por causa que

queriam saber mais.

— Há uma profecia sobre Harry Potter e Lord Voldemort lá. Ela diz quem poderia derrotá-lo.

— Mas é claro! Ele quer saber como derrotar o Potter com ela! — exclamou Minerva.

— Por isso os Comensais estão atrás. — sussurrou outro integrante.

— O mais conveniente é vigiarmos a Sala de Profecia para impedir qualquer ação do oponente.

— De dia não é o problema. Nós aurores estamos sempre lá. — disse Shacklebolt. — Mas à noite...

— Teremos que nos revesar para espionar a Sala. — falou Hestia.

— Correto. Quem se oferece em começar primeiro? Temos que nos certificarmos antes de que ninguém nos verá. — foi a vez de Dumbledore.

— Isso não é o problema. Tenho minhas capas de invisibilidade. — comentou Moody.

— Bem, quem se oferece para ir primeiro? — o diretor repetiu.

Sirius de imediato levantou a mão.

— Lamento Sirius, mas se alguém do Ministério pegar um de nós ainda que podemos contornar a situação, mas você não consegue. Melhor ficar aqui.

Black fez uma cara de decepção, ao contrario de Snape, que falou.

— É melhor mandarmos algum auror, que já conhece o território bem.

— Concordo Severo.Quem de vocês gostaria de ir?

A pergunta se aplicava à Tonks, Kim e mais dois colegas de trabalho. Ninguém

tomou iniciativa, porem Tonks, ao perceber isso e louca para fazer algo prático para a Ordem, ergueu a mão.

— Oh, teria que passar a noite toda lá no Ministério, concorda com isso senhorita? — perguntou Dumbledore.

— Sim, não fiz muita coisa até agora e quero ajudar.

— Pois bem. Mas serão necessárias duas pessoas para a primeira noite pelo menos, mas sem ser um auror agora. Quem se habilita?

Gui levantou a mão. Ninfadora ficou feliz, pois gostaria de ver seu amigo de

Hogwarts com ela numa missão, mas sua felicidade logo sumiu.

— Agradeço sua intenção Sr. Weasley, mas preferia alguém da antiga Ordem. Eles tem mais experiência com os Comensais.

Com uma cara de chateação, Gui abaixou a mão. Isso se resumia a três pessoas:

Lupin, Moody e Snape. Sirius não podia sair da Sede e Minerva entrara agora na Ordem praticamente. Tonks torceu com todas suas forças ser Lupin, porque a idéia de ficar sozinha com bruxos como Moody e Snape lhe assustava. Não gostava muito deles. Então, Alastor fez menção em levantar a mão, porem ( por acaso ou não) Lupin foi mais rápido e o fez.

— Explêndido! Já temos nossa primeira dupla. — disse Dumbledore com um sorrisinho.— Sr. Lupin e srta. Tonks irão primeiro em alguns dias, quando tudo estiver arrumado. Alguma dúvida de alguém?

Ninguém respondeu.

— Bem, vou encerrar a reunião nesse caso. Boa noite a todos. — se levantou e saiu pela lareira, que estava com chamas verdes. Era evidente que o diretor estava cansado depois de tantos anos no mundo da magia.

Alguns o imitavam e iam embora pela lareira; outros, pela porta. Molly ,

que havia entrado antes em silêncio na reunião disse:

— Vou chamar as crianças para comer. — e saiu.

Alguns bruxos ainda conversavam; Gui e Artur conversavam ao canto baixinho.

Tonks foi onde estavam Sirius e Lupin.

— Aew Remo. Nossa primeira missão juntos!

— Não acho que será tão fácil, Tonks. Teremos que ficar acordado a noite inteira.

— Já estou acostumada. Ah, vamos ajudar os outros bruxos a saírem pela porta. Com todas aquelas trancas até eu me confundo.

Pegando o colega pela manga da jaqueta esfolada e puxando-o para fora da

cozinha, Sirius apenas os observou com um discreto sorriso nos lábios.

SS

N/A: Hey...sumi há um tempão, não?

Desculpe gente, mas está quase impossível de usar a net aqui em casa. Além da disputa pelo pc, nem paro em casa mais. Espero que tenham gostado do novo capítulo. Achei um tanto que ...engraçado. Creio que a Tonks quando entrou p/ ODF tenha aprontado bastante. Ë só por a imaginação um pouco p/ funcionar que sai uns episódios bem engraçados disso da massa cinzenta. Por favor, não deixem de cometar.

Recebi vário e-mail muito gratificantes nos últimos tempos dessa fic.

Agradecimentos:

Kate: Agora terá q esperar um pouquinho. Naum disse que postaria nesse fds o post? Cumpri minha promessa. Obrigada pelo título "sem criatividade", rss. Eu penso q um capitulo detalhista é um segredo para as fics. Vc imagina as coisas d um modo, as outras pessoas não podem fazer uma conexão mental com vc e descobrir seus pensamentos. A menos q o autor queira deixar uma historia filosófica e aberta, eu gosto muito d Por meu modo d vista e minhas descrições, senão a historia num seria 100 minha. Uma das melhores fics q vc já leu? Hum...num sei o q dizer. P/ mim, esta fic não é tão lá essas coisas. Gosto muito mais da minha outra fic. "de atração ao amor" ( tambem Tonks e Lupin), que está aki no site praticamente completa. É uma fic q se passa durante o EDP, sem spoliers do DH. Leia essa fic c puder e quiser ( propaganda básica). Tenho uma outra dos Sirius / PO...chamada Mais profundo...mais uma vez...obrigada pela montanha d comentários.

Gika Black: Obrigada...aki está mais um capitulo. Num sei d onde veio a idéia d escrever sobre a Tonks pequena...acho q veio do nada e deu a loka em começar a escrever uma nova fic...

Obrigada por tudo leitores e torço q continuem acompanhando a fic...minhas outras historias serão também atualizadas hj...bjs

Gude Potter


	5. Manchas no Passado

5. Manchas no Passado

Alguns dias se passaram desde de a última reunião e praticamente nada mudou na Sede da Ordem da Fênix: Harry e os meninos eram obrigados a fazer a limpeza, o que era difícil, pois a casa parecia não querer uma mudança por causa de seus feitiços antigos. Molly também os ajudava dentro do possível, porque tinha sempre que cuidar das refeições, da casa e participar das reuniões. Gui e Carlinhos às vezes conversavam baixinho num canto da cozinha depois do trabalho para que ninguém os ouvissem; provavelmente era sobre os planos da Ordem. Já Artur andava bastante quieto, talvez pela quantidade de serviço em seu departamento ou talvez por causa de Lúcio Malfoy, que sempre tentava fazer dele uma imagem ruim para Fudge. Moody, Mundungo e outros membros da Ordem só apareciam lá para o jantar e isso de vez em quando. Sirius passava uma parte de seu tempo com Bicuço, que havia transformado o quarto de sua mãe em um verdadeiro ninho com tantas penas soltas no chão, e com Harry, que falavam sobre o passado de sua família e da casa Black. Lupin saía quando não havia reuniões; ele tentava conseguir um emprego para ajudar nas despesas da casa (embora não houvesse necessidade). Tinha quase certeza de que não encontraria um trabalho, mas precisava continuar procurando. Não agradava a Tonks ver o amigo se entristecer quando alguém da Ordem dava indiretas sobre como deveria existir mais espiões em outros lugares na sociedade bruxa. Finalmente, o dia da reunião que decidiria como Ninfadora e o lobisomem fariam na noite do Departamento de Mistérios chegou.

Todos estavam na cozinha quando foi decidido o que seria feito.

— Tonks e Lupin devem se encontrar já na primeira porta do Departamento, pois acho que se ambos atravessarem todo o Ministério chamariam muita atenção mesmo à noite. — comentou Patrikhell, um bruxo alto de olhos verdes e de meia idade, demonstrando um leve tédio enquanto falava e isso foi apreendido por Dumbledore.

— Também acho que seja o mais sensato. Há bruxos que sabem sobre a verdadeira condição de Remo e seria mais do que suspeito ele aparecer com uma auror. — comentou o diretor.

— Graças a quem que o segredo dele foi descoberto? — perguntou Sirius ironicamente, olhando para o teto e fingindo ser uma questão inocente.

Snape apenas lhe lançou um olhar mortal do outro lado da mesa, afinal a

"culpa" era dele. Dumbledore ignorou a provocação. Apesar de ter tentado persistentemente, aqueles dois nunca entrariam num acordo.

— Rowffield, quando será a melhor noite para montarmos guarda na Sala das Profecias?

— Amanhã. É sexta feira e os Comensais aproveitam para sumir no fim de semana, senão seria suspeito para eles. Sempre dizem que têm negócios para resolver, mas creio que nesse tempo de ausência levam informações para o Lord sem que ninguém perceba.

— Bem, qual é o melhor plano que você inventou para que eu entre no Ministério sem que me vejam? — perguntou Lupin.

— Em primeiro lugar, Moody deve trazer duas capas de invisibilidade amanhã cedo para você e Tonks.— continuou Rowffield — Ela deve ir ao trabalho normal no horário e Lupin também, contudo não simultaneamente.

O bruxo fez uma pausa para molhar os lábios e prosseguiu.

— Você, Lupin, deve aparatar no Ministério. Acho que perto da Ala esquerda do quartel de aurores. Lá não passam muitas pessoas e você correria menos apuros em ser descoberto, mas cuidado com movimentos bruscos, senão qualquer pessoa pode constatar a presença de alguém sob uma capa de invisibilidade e ser desmascarado. Não se esqueça que ainda terá sua solidez.

— Se eu for de manhã para o Ministério eu teria que...

— Ficar o dia todo com a capa? Sim — Rowffield respondeu a pergunta de Remo antes de ser completada.— Senão poderiam te ver.

E se eu chegar mais à tarde?— o bruxo questionou. Na verdade, ele sabia que não seria muito confortável ficar horas e horas debaixo de uma capa no verão.

— O problema é que mais tarde alguns funcionários ficam circulando pelo andar. Se você chegar antes poderá se instalar num cantinho ideal de sua opinião e não ser incomodado por ninguém. Leve um lanche para o dia e a noite.

— Ah, relaxa Reminho. Eu levo um lanche para nós — disse a metamorfomaga num tom excitado dando uma piscadela para o amigo, lhe mostrando que não há problemas quando se está com Ninfadora Tonks ; um detalhe que não passou despercebido por Sirius. Nem parecia que o resto da Ordem os observava.

— É uma boa idéia, srta Tonks — Dumbledore apareceu na conversa — e nos conte Allan, como eles se encontrarão no Departamento de Ministérios?

— Acho melhor se encontrarem às 8 horas em frente da porta preta. A auror terá que dar uma desculpa para Scrimgeour. Diga que tem muito serviço e que passará a noite trabalhando, pois se te virem no Departamento...

— A questão é que não tenho nada de serviço. Essa desculpa de trabalhar até depois da hora não vai colar. — a moça argumentou.

— Deixa isso comigo, Tonks. — Kim a tranqüilizou — eu convencerei Scrimgeour, então tudo se resolve.

— Ótimo. Bem, vocês só poderão sair às 8 da manhã, quando o Departamento terá novamente os funcionários que fazem extras. Do jeito que as coisas vão, os Comensais irão tentaram conseguir mais informações para Vocês- Sabem- Quem. Não vai demorar muito e ele mostrará a cara.

— Alguma pergunta, senhores? — Dumbledore olhou calmamente para os encarregados da missão, que negaram com a cabeça. Tonks estava tão empolgada com a missão que quase fez o movimento num ritmo quase que frenético — Certo, não esqueça Alastor das Capas.

— Pode deixar, Alvo. — respondeu Olho Tonto.

— Boa noite a todos — o diretor de Hogwarts se retirou assim como no outro dia.

Alguns deixaram o local por estarem cansados ou por não quererem conversar

com ninguém, como Snape. Tonks acertava os últimos detalhes com Kim, Molly começava

o preparo do jantar, os Weasley trocavam idéias com McGonnagal e outros dois bruxos. Quando Lupin se levantou da cadeira, sentiu uma mão agarrando seu braço e o arrastando para fora dali, tentou se desvencilhar-se, porém parou quando percebeu (como já supunha) de quem se tratava: Sirius, como sempre. Este vinha com um sorriso de gozo na boca como se estivesse preste a contar a piada mais engraçada do mundo. Na sala de estar, ele o largou e se sentou no sofá em que Tonks cochilara dias atrás, começou a rir incontrolavelmente.

— O que foi dessa vez, Almofadinhas? — interrogou Lupin áspero, embora já soubesse a resposta.

— Ai Reminho, não fala assim comigo — se defendeu Sirius com tom falso ofendido.

— O que foi dessa vez? — repetiu.

— Ora Aluado, não está na cara? A Tonks está a fim de você!

Lupin sentiu um formigamento no estômago que nem conseguiu reagir de

imediato ao que lhe foi dito.

— Você está louco! Tem certeza que Azkaban não te afetou?

— Não me venha com essa conversa, Aluado. Ela virou uma amiguinha muito intima depois da lua cheia, não foi?

— Não, ela apenas se sente culpada por ter invadido minha intimidade.

Sirius o olhou com um ar de segundas intenções.

— Hummmm, e ela invade bem a sua intimidade, Aluado?

— Será que você só pensa nisso? — Lupin rebateu irritado — Olha, é legal que esteja tentando me ajudar a sair dessa solidão, mas já passou dos limites. Ela tem namorado.

— Namorado não é marido já te disse. Pense Aluado, pense e aproveite a oportunidade de amanhã à noite. Tenho certeza que se contar tudo, ela dispensaria o mané.

— Tudo o quê?

— Tudo. Que você sente alguma coisa por pela minha prima, que ela é especial para você.

— A única coisa que sinto por Tonks é amizade e respeito. Nada a mais nem a menos.

— Ai, ai Aluado, assim vai perdê-la. É fácil, você chega para ela, olha bem em seus olhos e diz: eu te amo, não vivo sem você.

— Pelo amor de Merlim! Que coisa horrível é essa? — Remo começou a fazer um escândalo enquanto dando risadas.

— Ah, tá bom, tá bom. Vou mudar. Ficou muito melado mesmo. Mas é assim que as mulheres gostam e desse assunto eu entendo.

— Não duvido. — Lupin voltou ao normal, se acalmando.

— Olha essa — e Sirius se ajoelhou aos pés do amigo, cujo olhar passou a ser de apaixonado — " Sabe, acho que pensa que sou um idiota, mas alguma coisa em você me mudou. Não sei o que é, se é esses seus olhos parecidos com estrelas de verão. Já faz um tempinho que a gente se conhece e eu gostaria de ser mais que um amigo. Sei que tem namorado, mas o que sinto por você não é algo passageiro. Realmente, você é especial, não importando o que as pessoas falem de você."

Black fez uma cara de romântico enquanto olhava para Lupin, que fingia fazer

cara de sério. Achava tudo aquilo uma besteira, pois não sentia definitivamente nada pela auror. Ainda se fitando nos olhos como um casal de apaixonados, ouviram-se uma voz vinda da porta.

— Essa é a coisa mais linda que já ouvi — comentou Ninfadora, apoiada no batente da porta aberta, com uma expressão um tanto chocada no rosto.

— Tonks! — exclamaram os bruxos ao mesmo tempo enquanto Sirius se levantava.

— Bem, eu estava procurando vocês, mas depois do que eu vi, acho que querem ficar sozinhos.

— Não...não é o que está pensando. Somos apenas amigos, A-M-I-G-O-S. — soletrou o animago.

— Relaxa Sirius. Já estamos no fim do século vinte. O homossexualismo já é aceito numa boa em muitos lugares.

— Você não entendeu! O Almofadinhas aqui estava treinando para que eu ... — Lupin começou a perder a paciência.

— Fizesse mais tarde? — a moça completou com um uma sobrancelha erguida.

Sirius pôs uma mão na testa como se tudo estivesse perdido e, desse modo,

Remo percebeu que deu mancada.

— Bem Remo, eu não estou interessada no que vocês vão fazer mais tarde. Só quero confirmar se amanhã está tudo bem.

— Ah...er...está sim. Mas Ninfadora, não é ... O Almofadinhas só me contava.

— Boa noite e até amanhã. — a metamorfomaga saiu, deixando os dois sozinhos.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos sem se entreolharem.

— Você é um idiota. Tinha que ficar se declarando? — perguntou Lupin emburrado.

— Olha, não estou feliz com o que aconteceu. De garanhão fui confundido com um biba.

E Sirius saiu da sala emburrado. Para ele, que foi considerado o maior galinha

de Hogwarts ser entendido como um gay, não era muito animador. Lupin logo subiu para dormir depois de ficar sem companhia lá embaixo. Como podia demonstrar para Tonks que aquilo na sala era mentira?

No dia seguinte, Black acordou cedo. Primeiro por não ter conseguido dormir, segundo, por ser a audiência de Harry. Estava na cozinha refletindo sobre tudo que aconteceu nos últimos anos e na última noite. Adoraria estar acompanhado de alguém, porém precisava de uma mulher e não homem, como pensava Tonks. Aquela cena, de fato, era comprometedora, contudo tinha que mudar sua rotina, arrumar alguém. Sua vida andava muito entediante: poucas pessoas para conversar, não podia sair e suas tarefas na Ordem eram bem restritas. Como almejava estar na pele de Remo naquela noite apenas para ficar fora daquele lugar asqueroso, que é sua Mansão. Precisava mudar sua vida, voltar àqueles tempos de loucuras que era a época dos Marotos. Mas como?

Depois de horas (ou até mesmo minutos) ali, Tonks apareceu na lareira, saindo de dentro dela e se sacudindo toda para tirar a fuligem. Ela olhou Sirius, que retribuiu a ação, e perguntou:

— Dormiu bem esta noite?

— Não, e vo...você? — bocejou.

— Também não. Tinha alguns relatórios para revisar. Onde está o Remo?

— Deitado na cama.

A auror, que estava de cabelos amarelos e crespos na ocasião, fez um sorriso.

— Você e Remo...

— Tonks!

— Ah, desculpe— a moça se corrigiu- meu pai sempre diz que me meto aonde não sou chamada.

— Não é isso. Aquilo foi um mal entendido. Eu e Remo não somos gays, amantes, nem nada. E sou muito macho para sua informação.

— É você quem está falando. Mas mudando de assunto, é hoje a audiência do Harry, não?

— Sim, logo ele terá que ir ao Ministério.

— Nem dormi direito pensando na missão. Puxa, minha primeira missão oficialmente, vai ser ótimo. Moody trouxe as capas?

— Ah sim, sim. Ele as deixou aqui ontem mesmo, depois da reunião veio trazê-las.— Black lhe entregava distraidamente um pacote lacrado que lembrava uma almofada, estando sobre a mesa da cozinha para Tonks e parecia que havia outro para Lupin igual.

A bruxa abriu a embalagem com magia (porque aquilo não queria se abrir de

jeito nenhum do modo trouxa) e retirou de dentro o que havia: uma capa de invisibilidade roxa lisa. Não era como a de Harry, bem-cuidada e cheirosa. Aquela possuía até alguns remendos com fios de elfos e cheiro de mofo. A moça a vestiu e deu algumas voltas em torno de si, como se ganhasse o mais belo vestido do mundo e quisesse se admirar, embora não podia, pois só a cabeça ficara descoberta e, portando, visível.

— Adorei, será que ele pode me dar depois da missão?— os olhos de Tonks brilhavam, já que sempre quis ter uma daquelas. Mesmo porque, eram bastante raras.

— Duvido. Moody adora colecionar objetos exóticos. Mas está tão velha...

— Não seja por isso. E mesmo porque ninguém a verá— a moça, soltando sorrisinhos com a piada, retirou a varinha de dentro das vestes, apontou-a para o próprio corpo e pensou _"limpius"_ e, em instantes, o odor de bolor desapareceu. Logo, a bruxa se acomodou perto de Sirius.

Lupin chegou de repente na cozinha durante a conversa.

— Olá Remo, É hoje, heim?! Dormiu bem?— perguntou Tonks animada, embora estivesse morrendo de sono.

— Não muito. Estava pensando em algumas estratégias para não ser percebido enquanto estiver com a capa no segundo andar.

— Ora, é só ficar na Ala esquerda e não se movimentar muito. Sente no chão se quiser.Ahhhhhhh...meu Merlim, que sono!— reclamou a moça se espreguiçando sentada.

A porta da cozinha mais uma vez se abriu e do outro cômodo saíram Artur e

Molly, que usava um roupão.

— Bom dia.— cumprimentou o sr. Weasley enquanto se ajeitava numa cadeira e a sra. ia para as dispensas para "caçar" algo e preparar.

— Bom dia queridos! Faz tempo que acordaram?

— Mais ou menos. Harry ainda está dormindo?— perguntou Sirius.

— Provavelmente. Se é que ele conseguiu dormir ontem.— respondeu Molly quebrando um ovo na pia vagarosamente.

— Parece que ninguém conseguiu dormir ontem.— comentou o animago.

— Ninguém? Ora, Tonks, você não dormiu? Hoje será uma noite muito importante. Tem que estar com o sono em dia.— Artur comentou enquanto abria o Profeta Diário.

— Na hora eu agüento. Já virei a noite tantas vezes quando era mais jovem.

— Por falar em virar a noite, o que Kim vai fazer para que o Ministério não suspeite de nada?

— Ah, ele disse que ia fingir me passar uns rela...relatórios a mais para serem feitos, assim ninguém vai questionar o motivo das horas extra...as. Acho que nin..ninguém vai desconfiar e ultimamente precisamos disso — ela bocejou algumas vezes.

— Por que diz isso, querida?— perguntou a ruiva, fritando os ovo agora.

— Por que Scrimgeour tem feito a mim e a Kim algumas perguntas estranhas como...

Mas ela se calou porque Harry acabava de entrar no local. Já estava trocado e,

aparentemente, nervoso. Ele tomou seu café da manhã e saiu com Artur para pegar o metrô. Quando eram quase oito horas, Tonks se despediu dos demais, pegou o embrulho de Moody e aparatou. Lupin fez o mesmo. Molly lhe desejou boa sorte antes de subir e ir acordar os meninos para o resto da limpeza.

Tonks aparatou em sua sala conjunta, onde trabalhavam outros aurores. Depositou a capa dobrada de qualquer jeito na mesa ( sim, porque Ninfadora Tonks nunca teve muita paciência para arrumar as coisas corretamente), olhou ao redor e, por sorte, não havia ninguém. Foi até seu armário particular do outro lado da parede e deu dois toques consecutivos com a varinha para que este se destrancasse, já que aquilo era uma código que somente a bruxa sabia, assim ninguém mexia nele. Guardou o embrulho e o selou novamente. Mais uma vez olhou em volta para ter certeza de que ninguém a vigiava. Aproximou-se da cadeira bocejando e pensou: " Não faria mal se dormisse um pouquinho, a noite será longa". Sentou-se e tentou organizar os papéis e documentos da mesa, pois nunca se preocupou em faxina. Inclinou-se para frente e, ao fechar os olhos, sentiu algo incomodando sua orelha, dando pontadinhas na mesma. A moça ergueu a cabeça e só então visualizou um memorando sobrevoando-a em forma de aviãozinho de papel. Ainda meio sonolenta, catou o pequeno estorvo com uma única mão de forma mal-humorada, abriu e leu a mensagem que continha.

"Há problemas na Travessa do Tranco na 5a rua à esquerda. A suspeita é de

uso de magia negra com menores. Compareça ao corredor principal para organizarmos as equipes para deter o procedimento.

Kim Shacklebolt"

Ninfadora amassou revoltada o bilhete, fazendo uma careta. Eram sempre essas suas missões: procurar mal-caráteres na Travessa do Tranco, às vezes algum bruxo que usava seus poderes contra trouxas, enquanto os principais culpados andavam livremente pela sociedade bruxa, como Lúcio Malfoy. Saiu de seu lugar, conferiu antes se a porta de seu armário estava realmente trancada, afinal teria que dar uma ótima desculpa de como uma capa de invisibilidade chegou em seus domínios mesmo ela sendo um auror, afinal aqueles artefatos não eram mais fabricados e apenas os antigos da profissão usam. Como explicar que Alastor Olho Tonto Moody teria lhe dado?

Não muito longe dali, Remo aparatava na Ala esquerda do Quartel de Aurores. De fato, era um local bem tranqüilo para se ficar o dia inteiro, embora com certeza seria cansativo. Ali, era uma representação de uma minúscula viela, havendo alguns quadros ao longo e pendurados na parede branca, janelas enfeitiçadas, prateleiras com alguns livros empoeirados, piso quadriculado e frio, um sofá azul e nada, nada para se fazer. Tudo o que era possível seria sentar-se no chão e esperar o tempo passar. Algumas horas depois, Tonks voltou ao Ministério quando acabou de resolver o problema da Travessa do Tranco. Conversando cordialmente com dois aurores que dividiam sua sala, comentavam o sucedido.

— Aquele lugar está cada vez mais infestado de Artes da Trevas— contou uma mulher de uns trinta anos, morena de cabelos lisos e negros, olhos castanhos e óculos com armação negra decorada de enfeites discretos dourados em forma de bolinhas.

— Isso porque o Vocês- Sabem- Quem morreu. Imaginem se estivesse de volta, como diz aquele tolo.— declarou um bruxo um pouco mais velho que Tonks. Ele era loiro de cabelos curtos e cacheados, como um anjo. Possuía também alguns lugares do rosto predominados por espinhas. Seu nome era Richard.

— Existem servos que não obedecem às ordens do mestre. Esses idiotas rebeldes receberão algum castigo bem severo.— murmurou Tonks num tom sério para ela mesma. Por sorte (ou pela missão que fizera) seu sono passou.

— Do que está falando Ninfadora? Você acredita em Dumbledore?— perguntou Laís, a auror de óculos a fitou incrédula por cima destes.

— Por favor! Não, eu não acredito, como poderia?— resmungou, voltando à realidade.

— É melhor irmos para a sala, meninas— Richard sussurrou ao ver um homem que se assemelhava muito com um leão do outro lado do corredor.— Scrimgeour está logo ali.

Assim, quando voltavam para seu local de trabalho, alguém puxou a

metamorfomaga pelos passantes na calça, trazendo-a para trás. Ao se virar, ela percebeu que não era ninguém menos que...

— Cris! O que você ...

Mas foi interrompida por um longo beijo do namorado. Os outros dois

aurores fingiram que não viram nada e seguiram seu caminho. O rapaz, a principio, começou a massagear os lábios de Tonks com os seus e, aos poucos, começou a abrir sua boca e invadir a da mulher com sua língua, que explorava tudo fazendo minúsculos círculos contra a de Ninfadora. Encantada com aquilo, pois já conhecia de cor cada movimento de Cris, que sempre a fazia pedir por mais, começou a abraçar o namorado de um jeito possessivo; segundos depois, algo lhe veio a mente e seu sangue estancou: estavam namorando em pleno lugar de trabalho! Aproveitando um dos poucos momentos em que a razão tomava conta de seu ser, Ninfadora se afastou do estagiário e o empurrou com brusquidão.

— Você...você ...enlouqueceu? Scringeour está bem ali.— e a moça apontou para o chefe, que conversava concentrado com uma bruxa perto de uns quadros e nem lhes deu atenção.

— Qual é o seu medo? Perder o emprego? – perguntou com um sorriso, satisfeito por tê-la deixado quase em êxtase.

— Claro. Nós dois. – ela se virou de costas e cruzou os braços contrariada.

— Só que você esqueceu quem eu sou? Sou o sobrinho de Fudge e quem manda mais aqui? Scrimgeour ou Fudge?

A moça se calou. Sabia que quando o namorado queria algo, não desistia assim

tão fácil. E a dominava sem problemas; há tempos que vivia caidinha por aquele gato.

Mas se ainda está preocupada, podemos resolver— Cris a segurou pela mão e a puxou para levá-la a um outro lugar.

— Onde estamos indo?— perguntou, sendo arrastada e vendo as caras de outros funcionários do Ministérios apreciando a cena curiosa.

— Na Ala esquerda. Não tem ninguém lá e podemos conversar a sós.

Chegando na tal Ala, realmente não havia ninguém praticamente, apenas um

bruxo que tirava pó das prateleiras usando a varinha. Quando pararam de andar, Cris a virou de frente para si e a fez se sentar num sofá azul de dois lugares num dos cantos da parede.

— Querido, nós...

Ele a calou colocando um dedo em sua boca.

— Será que trocamos de personalidade? Você virou a parte do casal certinha e eu a louca?

— Eu não sou certinha!— a moça protestou dando um tapa no peito do rapaz e rindo.

— Você se esqueceu de que dia é hoje?— Cris perguntou enquanto massageava o local atingido pela "mão revoltada" e tentava mudar de assunto.

— Não sei, que dia é hoje?

— Estou falando que estamos trocando de identidade. Geralmente são as mulheres quem lembram das datas. Hoje faz oito meses que começamos a nos beijar.

— Oito meses que namoramos? Já?

— Não, o pedido de namoro veio depois. Na verdade, eu queria ver se você beijava bem antes de assumir qualquer compromisso.— ele disse dando uma piscadela e com um sorriso orgulhoso.

— Ora seu...— Tonks começou a lhe dar vários tapas de uma só vez.

— Brincadeira querida, brincadeira. Assim fico todo dolorido. Então...Onde quer comemorar?— segurando os pulsos da bruxa, que se debatia.

— Comemorar?— a moça perguntou insegura.

— Francamente Ninny, em que mundo você está com a cabeça hoje?— Cris perguntou, enquanto a abraçava.

— Impressão sua. Quais são seus planos?— ela revirou os olhos.

— Bem, tinha pensado em sairmos esta noite.

— E irmos aonde?

— Definitivamente você está estranha. Desde quando se importa para onde te levo?— ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Só quis saber, oras.— ela virou o rosto, contemplando a parede vazia.

— Mas tudo bem, eu te pego as oito no seu apartamento, vamos fazer à moda

antiga.

— Demorou. Eu...— mas seu sangue parou de circular pela segunda vez naquele dia, porque se lembrou do compromisso que tinha com a Ordem— Ah, não ...eu não posso sair hoje.

— Por que não?

— Bem, tenho que fazer hora extra a noite toda.

— Oras, posso dar um jeito de você ser dispensada essa noite. Vamos Ninny, é o dia do beijo e nós temos que comemorar bem.— ele lhe deu um selinho.

— Definitivamente não dá.

— Querida, você não pode ter tanto serviço assim. O quartel dos aurores não tem trabalhando muito e digo isso porque faço parte dele.

— Não insista! No outro dia a gente comemora. Vamos, é melhor deixarmos esse local deserto antes que dê encrenca.— encerrando o assunto.

— Ai, ai Ninny. —o rapaz olhou ao redor. Não havia ninguém lá; até mesmo o faxineiro se fora, deixando ambos sozinhos— Ninguém quase vem à Ala esquerda do segundo andar.

É mas...— outra lembrança veio à mente da garota. Se aquela era a Ala esquerda, então mais uma pessoa lhes fazia companhia. Não se contendo, gritou— Remo!

E tampou a boca com as mãos. Apesar do que acontecia, nunca deixaria de lado

o seu jeitinho impulsivo. Olhando mais uma vez para o ambiente, o corredor vazio de piso frio recém- encerado, perguntou:

— O que você disse?

— Tô morrendo.— sua voz se pronunciou, tentando arranjar uma desculpa urgente, embora aquela fosse péssima.

— Você está morrendo?

— Sim...Morrendo de Sono.

— Ninny, você não disse isso. Você disse Nemo, Lemo, Remo sei lá, mas não disse "morrendo".

— Como você sabe? Nem consegue me entender direito. Juro que disse morrendo.

— Ah, tá certo, não quero discutir com você, ainda mais hoje.

— Me desculpe, amor, mas é inadiável o que tenho que fazer.

— Claro. Ultimamente tudo é inadiável para você, não? Até mais.— o bruxo se levantou e saiu sem olhar para trás

— Ah, espere Cris, por favor— ela se levantou também mas ficou parada, vendo-o se afastar.

Cristian simplesmente a ignorou e continuou seguindo seu caminho. Depois de

alguns segundos, Tonks foi atrás, porém se encaminhou para sua sala para fazer o relatório sobre o ocorrido na Travessa do Tranco. Conhecia Cris, ele ficava nervoso na hora, mas depois fazia o impossível para tentar recuperar o tempo perdido. Quando saiu, mais alguém permaneceu ali, sozinho, ainda confuso sobre seu estado, pois não sabia se estava triste ou não pelo que presenciara.

Para Tonks, anoiteceu muito rápido, afinal ficou todo o fim da tarde preparando, em parceria com Richard e Laís, o relatório. Para a sorte dos praticantes de Artes das Trevas, o Ministério chegou tarde demais para prendê-los e interrogá-los. Vasculharam o lugar e nada.Pareciam que estavam organizando uma espécie de "escola das Trevas", ensinando assim menores de idade a usarem essa magia. Quando terminou sua tarefa, eram sete e meia e Tonks ficou só em sua sala, pois os colegas foram embora. Tomando cuidado e reparando se ninguém a vigiava, destrancou seu armário e, no momento em que retirava o embrulho da capa de invisibilidade, se lembrara de algo: prometeu a Remo que levaria algum lanche para que comessem. O coitado deveria estar desde manhã sem colocar nada no estômago. Procurou no fundo do armário algo para levar na missão. "Uhm, eu tenho aquele pacote de bolachas que comprei outro dia" pensou, sendo assim, iniciou uma busca desesperada por tudo no local, que nem era tão grande assim. Depois que já ia desistir, um pensamento veio a sua cabeça: "Eu comi naquele dia que cheguei atrasada. Não acredito!", concluiu chutando o armário e ficando uma dor latejante no pé. Se apoiou no sofá de visitas perto da janela em sua sala e outra idéia lhe veio. Sempre deixava um pouco de frios guardado sobre o encanto de conservação de temperatura numa prateleira dali. Como não pensara nisso antes? Brigou mais uma vez com o móvel, sim pois aquilo era uma briga, então achou um pacote de mortadela, queijo prato e uns pães de forma num canto. Depositou tudo numa sacola, pegou sua capa, pôs uma garrafa cheia de água e vestiu e apetrecho de Moody, tomando cuidado de se cobrir por inteira.

Quando estava prestes a sair, Cris entrou no escritório, se aproximou da mesa de Ninfadora e começou a chamá-la pelo seu apelido carinhoso. Olhou em todas as direções e não encontrou nada, quando na verdade, Tonks se espremia contra a parede para que ele não trombasse nela. Se acontecesse, seria um longo tempo de explicações e mentiras. Vendo que a namorada não estava ali ( e que o enganara), o bruxo deixou o recinto. Percebendo que o perigo se fora, a bruxa saiu da sala, levando consigo a comida.

Tomou o elevador e chegou no nono andar. Ninfadora saiu do meio de transporte e começou a andar pelo corredor largo, com tochas nas paredes que bruxuleavam. Quando chegou à primeira porta, não viu ninguém, óbvio, mas sussurrou.

— Remo? Você está ai?— Tirando a capa de sua cabeça, ficando somente esta visível.

Houve um silêncio, pois ninguém respondeu.

— Remo, isso não é hora para brincadeiras. Quando voltarmos vou dizer a Dumbledore que...

Mas não foi necessário continuar as ameaças, pois Lupin, que estava a uns dois

metros à sua direita, se descobriu e lhe sorriu.

— Está atrasada Tonks. Quase meia hora.— sua expressão nem mostrava que ficara o dia todo sem fazer nada, parecia animado.

— Eu?

— É, são oito e meia.

— É melhor irmos para a Sala de Profecias.— concluiu, caso contrário ficariam a noite toda falando sobre seus freqüentes atrasos.

A auror olhou no relógio e viu que era verdade. Não parecia, mas o tempo que

perdera procurando comida não havia sido pouco.

— Por que está mancando? Caiu?

Tonks nem reparou até então que o pé que chutara o armário estava incomodado

com uma dor aguda, fazendo-a mancar.

— Nossa, eu nem tive tempo de me socorrer. Nem reparei em nada.

— Concordo com o seu namorado. Você está com a cabeça nas nuvens.

A mulher parou um instante para refletir um pouco sobre o que lhe foi dito.

— Agora começou a escutar conversas alheias, Sr. Lupin?— comentou tentando manter polidez na voz, num tom superior.

— Não tive culpa se vocês decidiram conversar onde eu estava escondido. Não podia sair de lá.

— Foi idéia do Cris. Ele queria...

— Comemorar o dia do beijo?— perguntou dando um sorriso, porem olhando em outra direção.

— É. Você sabe, coisa de namorados.

— Não, não sei. Nunca namorei sério, do jeito tradicional. Foi sempre às pressas.

— Ahn.

E ambos olharam em direções opostas enquanto caminhavam, porém tomavam cuidado para não tropeçar em nada ou fazer qualquer som desnecessário.

— E ai? Está "morremo" de sono?— a cabeça de Lupin finalmente se voltou para a acompanhante durante o percurso.

— Bem, vejo que escutou mais do que eu pretendia. Ao menos, me saí bem da situação.

— Acho que sim, mas foi engraçado.

— Só quero ver como vou me entender com o Cris agora. Ele deve estar pensando que o enganei.

— E isso não aconteceu?— alfinetou ele encabulado, sentindo que não devia se meter, mas a vontade era maior.

Outro silêncio indesejável surgiu na conversa . Chegou o momento de escolherem o caminho a seguirem; eram várias portas para decidirem. Por sorte, Tonks conhecia razoavelmente aquele lugar, portanto não tiveram tanta dificuldade em chegar na Sala Precisa. Às vezes, a metamorfomaga não parecia, porém era muito eficiente.

— É aqui.

— Tem certeza? Não é melhor entrarmos para conferirmos?

— Não. Aposto que há feitiços lá dentro à noite. Nós apenas reforçaremos a guarnição.— a moça retirou completamente a capa de seu corpo, assim como o lobisomem havia feito a momentos antes.

— Certo, então..hum...— ele pensou, estudando o lugar — é melhor você ficar aqui— a segurou pelos ombros, com uma mão em cada um, e a conduziu para a direita, ao lado da maçaneta. Curiosamente, seus dedos formigaram no momento em que encostaram na bruxa.— Eu ficarei do lado esquerdo da porta. Desse modo, ninguém entrará por aqui. Há outras formas para acessar a Sala?

— Negativo, qualquer um deve passar por aqui, até mesmo o você- sabe- quem. O lugar possui feitiços de anti-aparatação. Eu só fui lá uma vez na minha vida — comentou se agachando e sentando o chão, jogando depois a capa sobre seu corpo encolhido, com as pernas perto do tronco, de modo que apenas a cabeça e parte do pescoço ficassem descobertos.

— Sinceramente, é um lugar sem graça. Só tem um monte de bolinhas de vidro esfumacentas. – ela prosseguiu.

— Soube o que aconteceu com Harry? Ele foi expulso?

— Não, eu não soube de nada. Só que, pelo que ouvi dizer, o Ministro estava bem nervoso hoje. Vai saber...mas acho que ele saiu numa boa dessa.

Houve um breve silencio.

— Bem, o que você trouxe para o jantar? – disse Lupin, quando ouviu o estômago roncar.

— Oh, você vai adorar! Pão com mortadela. Típico lanche para ocasiões como essa. Sirva-se!— a moça lhe entregou os ingredientes eufórica.

— Er...não é por nada, mas ... de quando é esse pão de forma?— o bruxo aproximou seus olhos da comida e viu que aquilo se desmancharia ao menor toque.

— Da semana passada, entretanto, você pode dar um jeitinho e deixá-lo fresco. – a auror se divertia com a situação. Nunca imaginou fazer um pic-nic no Departamento dos Mistérios de noite e acompanhada por um lobisomem. Se Cris ou Fudge descobrisse...

— Não vai comer?— ele questionou antes de começar sua janta.

— Não, estou sem apetite.

Remo, que se acomodou da mesma forma que a colega e ainda

tentava melhorar a validade de sua comida, lançou um feitiço nas fatias de pão, que foram postas em seu colo separadas, e o resultado foi que se tornaram fofinhas não se despedaçaram. Abriu os pacotes de queijo e mortadela e começou a ser servir. A cena foi hilária, vendo uma cabeça pairando a uns noventa centímetros do chão e devorando um sanduíche recém-preparado. Ninfadora não se agüentou e começou a gargalhar como se estivesse em sua casa, sem a menor preocupação em ser ouvida.

— Qualé a graxa? – pronunciou Remo com a boca cheia, provocando o ataque de risos ser maior.

— É engraçado ver você comendo com a capa de invisibilidade em cima. Parece uma alma penada.

Ao dizer isso, o homem se engasgou e passou a tossir. Ao ver a situação que o

colocara, a moça pegou um copo que trouxera consigo e o encheu com água, lhe dando em seguida.

— Desse jeito, todos nos escutarão.

— Todos nos escutarão? Foi você quem começou a rir — contou se recuperando.

E ele continuou a jantar, com uma Tonks a um metro pensativa.

— Sabe, quando te conheci, pensei que era com cara chato, ranzinza. Agora vi que você é divertido.— a mulher comentou olhando para frente séria.

— Bem, vou receber isso como um elogio — já terminara seu lanche a arrumava as coisas, lixo, frios e pães em seus devidos lugares.— Pensei que você fosse mais "dominável".

— Como assim?— ela se voltou para ele e viu sua cabeça ( a única parte visível de seu corpo).

— Ah, você sabe...mesmo com esses cabelos, pensei que você fosse uma mulher ortodoxa, mais submissa, que não tem um objetivo na vida exatamente.

— E eu não tenho?— ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Eu não sei, por ter sido tímida na festa de noivado talvez tenha tirado essa opinião. Depois do que vi, toda Black era igual ao Sirius: irreverente, incorrigível. Sua mãe era assim.

Houve um silêncio até que Remo continuou.

— Qual é sua verdadeira aparência? Loira? Morena como Sirius?

— Bem, sabe, eu não posso mudar toda hora para minhas feições originais. Elas só aparecem quando estou realmente deprimida e, pelo que me lembro, só aconteceu uma vez na minha vida. Quando repeti um ano do primário.

— Você repetiu na escola?— perguntou Lupin boquiaberto. Pelo o que se lembrava da jovem Tonks, era uma criança que com as armadilhas certas, você a tinha na palma de sua mão. Como seus pais deixaram que chegassem a essa ponto? — Verdade?

— Sim, eu tinha uns ...dez anos. Odiava as aulas, principalmente matemática...huuuu...que ódio que tinha!

— O que você fez para que te reprovassem?— Lupin estava curioso não nem tentava esconder isso e deu outra mordida, observando a mulher.

— Hum...eu matava aulas, respondia para os professores...uma vez mandei a minha professora de inglês tomar no...

— Mas em Hogwarts você nunca foi reprovada, não é?— ele a interrompeu bruscamente.

— Não, nunca. Não foi fácil, realmente, porém no primeiro momento em que pus meus pés na escola percebi que aquilo não era brincadeira, então levei as coisas mais a sério. Embora eu tenha segurado minha língua inúmeras vezes para não xingar o Snape. É difícil não ter raiva dele quando se não é sonserino. Aquele puxa-saco.— e Tonks fez uma careta.

— Mas se ficou magoada por não ter passado de ano, por que deixou tudo chegar aos extremos?

— Ah, não. Não fiquei magoada por repetir. Fiquei magoada pelo o que meu pai fez comigo.

— E o que ele fez?— Lupin meio que se arrependeu de fazer a pergunta. Não tinha certeza se desejava mesmo saber.

— Bem, — e suspirou— ele me matriculou num colégio interno: o Saint Brutus, mas na Ala feminina, porque, você sabe, também há a Ala masculina. Isso claro, depois de receber umas boas surras.

— Você bem que mereceu.

— É. Eu era uma menina perversa. ...hum...acho que ainda sou.— e riu fracamente. – A sorte foi que recebi a carta de Hogwarts e, depois de muita insistência da minha mãe, meu pai cedeu e me mandaram para lá.

— Ah, então essa foi a única vez que viu sua imagem verdadeira? Como eram seus olhos?

— Verdes. Diferentes dos "seus olhos de noites de verão"— provocou com um sorriso escárnio no rosto.

— Tonks... já explicamos toda aquela situação. Eu e o Sirius não somos...

— Tá bom, tá bom...já saquei. Desculpe Remo, mas não resisti.

— Dessa vez passa— intimidou o lobisomem.

Mais uma vez houve calmaria entre os dois, até que Ninfadora resolveu

quebrá-la.

— E você? Fale-me sobre o seu passado.

— Eu já te contei noutro dia. Tudo sobre eu e os marotos.

— Sim, mas não contou nada sobre sua vida pós Hogwarts. O que fez?

— Bem, depois de um tempo longe da escola, vi que perdia alguns conhecidos meus. Eu não tinha lá muitos amigos, na verdade bem poucos, mas eram mortes e mais mortes publicadas pelo Profeta Diário. Eu...eu senti que não poderia ver Voldemort matar todos enquanto eu assistia à tudo. Foi aí que me juntei à Ordem. Combati os Comensais da Morte, Harry derrotou o Lord. Arrumei um emprego meia- boca no Beco Diagonal e só.

— Como só? Isso foi há quatorze anos. O que fez depois?

— Ah, nada de mais.

— Vamos, me conte.— a moça tinha um olhar quase que suplicante para que seu pedido fosse atendido.

— Bem, passado algum tempo da ...— ele hesitou— morte de Tiago e Lílian, eu me casei.

— Como? – perguntou ela quase dando um pulo. Lupin, casado?

— É, mas depois de um tempo... nos separamos.

— Mesmo? Por que?

— Olha, eu não quero falar sobre isso.— ele fitou o nada, virando o rosto. Sua expressão era indescritível.

— Ah, Remo. Ela te traiu?

— Não.

— Você a traiu?!

— Não.

— Problemas de família?

— Não.

— Problemas financeiros?

— Não.

— Então?

— Tonks, vamos mudar de assunto, sim?

— Ah, eu quero saber. Se não foi traição, o que pode ter sido pior?— a bruxa deu um pequeno sorriso para ajudar Lupin a ser convencido.

Eu matei nosso filho.— e Remo baixou a cabeça, escondendo o rosto nos joelhos.

N/A: Hey, depois de meses voltei...com tanta correria nem tenho tempo p/ escrever. Essa fic ainda não tem spoilers( creio eu) ...só li o primeiro capítulo em inglês e depois não consegui mais arranjar tempo. Bem, se vc está na mesma situação que eu e não quer saber de nada do DH, essa fic pode ser lida...caso tenha algo que foi revelado no livro, foi coincidência. Minhas amigas que leram minha outra fic "de atração ao amor" perguntaram como eu adivinhei o DH. Lógico que não adivinhei pois essa minha fic foi concluída há um ano e meio atrás, portanto foram chutes que dei sorte em acertar. O problema é que quero muito ler o sétimo livro para eu saber o que acertei. Bom, já falei demais e quero agradecer a todos pelos elogios e comentários... não sei quem foi o ultimo que agradeci pessoalmente. Obrigada de verdade!!

Minhas outras fics foram atualizadas também.

E não deixem de comentar, os dedos não caem por isso.

Beijos e feliz Ano novo.

Gude Potter


	6. Espionagem a Toda Hora

**6. Espionagem a toda hora **

A auror ficou chocada. Não, não podia ter ouvido direito. Ainda com medo de se confirmar suas suspeitas, perguntou novamente.  
- Voc...você o quê?- gaguejou.  
- É ...eu entendo seu espanto. Tive um filho, ou melhor, uma filha. Fiquei pior que você quando soube o que aconteceu.- ele levantou o rosto e seus olhos estavam embargados por lágrimas.  
- Como assim?  
- Eu matei quando estava na lua cheia. Bem, Minha mulher havia ido viajar em cima da hora no período da lua cheia e eu nem sabia. Ela viajava muito porque trabalhava no Ministério, no Departamento Internacional em Magia. Cheguei em casa e li o bilhete que me deixou antes de ir; mas o fiz tarde demais, pois quando terminei, corri para o quarto mais próximo da casa e me tranquei a tempo da transformação, logo começou...- ele fez uma pausa e continuou - a mudança e ainda não existia poção mata-cão. Eu pensei que as quatro paredes iriam me segurar, mas fui muito idiota. Se nem a Casa dos Gritos me segurava, imagine uma porta. Não me lembro de nada, apenas fico imaginando a cena: eu me aproximando do berço e...Ashley só tinha alguns meses...  
Ele se calou e começou a chorar, abafando os sons com as mãos e a capa. Tonks  
foi até ele e o abraçou meio de lado, por causa da má posição que estavam situados.  
- Remo, eu sinto muito. Eu não sabia...Sirius nunca comentou.  
- Eu...eu pedi para que ele nunca tocasse no assunto e peço a você também, mesmo quando estivermos sozinhos. Quando Elaine voltou da viagem e soube, ela quase que me matou. Nunca a amei, porém ninguém merecia isso. Saí de casa no mesmo dia, porque era dela o imóvel; ganhara de presente dos pais em seu nome. Fomos namorados em Hogwarts e pensei que pudesse dominar a maldição, assim como fiz na época de estudante, mas as tentativas foram em vão. Por sorte, o Ministério não me deu voz de prisão, afinal não estava na melhor das minhas condições naquela noite.- o homem escondeu o rosto novamente nas vestes.  
- Remo, me perdoa por te fazer tocar nesse assunto. Eu...eu nunca mais tornarei a falar dele. Prometo. Por favor, não chore por minha culpa. Não quis causar nenhum mal- e o abraçou a capa mágica já havia deixado seu corpo há muito.  
- Não é sua culpa. Sabe, eu jurei a mim mesmo que não me envolveria com mais ninguém. Não me perdoaria se colocasse a vida de mais alguém em risco.  
- Eu sei, mas é com nossos erros que aprendemos...- mas ele colocou a mão em sua boca para cala-la e sussurrou em um de seus ouvidos "cubra-se rápido"  
Correndo e tentando não fazer barulho, Tonks voltou para seu lugar perto da  
maçaneta da porta e se cobriu inteiramente pela capa, igual a Remo. Passos de longe podiam ser ouvidos. Lupin, que tinha os ouvidos mais aguçados graças à sua maldição, detectou primeiro. Aos poucos, duas vozes foram aumentando de som.  
- Tem certeza que é por aqui, Robert?- questionou uma voz ríspida. – Já rodamos um monte de salas e nada.  
- Tem que ser essa Alec. Nessa não entramos.  
- Ainda não entendi por que o Lord quer essa profecia. O que ela diz?  
- Como vou saber? – retrucou o outro.  
Quando entraram no corredor e, com a luz dos archotes, Tonks  
reconheceu o tal "Robert" ; ele era McNair, um funcionário do Departamento de Execuções Mágicas e, segundo Harry, um Comensal da Morte. O acompanhante, com certeza, não era do Ministério, pois nunca vira mais feio, parecendo ter uns dois dentes na boca, cabelos raspados e uma cicatriz numa das bochechas. Tentou apurar mais os ouvidos e se interar ao diálogo.  
- Não é para você entender, e sim obedecer. Nós devemos pegá-la e traze-la para ele.  
- Quem...quem levará?- Ambos avançavam  
- Os Malfoy.  
- Os Malfoy?- o outro deu um berro.  
- Shiii...quer que os quadros nos escutem?- sussurou um dando uma cotovelada no outro- Sim, os Malfoy. Eles viajarão no dia em que sairá o Expresso para Hogwarts. Vão se encontrar pessoalmente com o Lord.  
- Por que o Lord não vem a Londres?- perguntou Alec.  
- Oras, isso chamaria atenção para nós. Talvez sejam precisos mais do que um encontro e vai saber quanto tempo irá durar tudo. Se Lúcio se ausentar tanto do Ministério, Fudge poderá notar que há algo errado com um cidadão tão prestativo como ele. Infelizmente, os Malfoy passaram a ser os queridinhos do Lord, já que os Lestrange estão em Azkaban.  
- E por que no dia do embarque a Hogwarts?  
- Bem, tudo deve parecer que eles estão numa segunda Lua de Mel. Irão se hospedar no Paris Lux Hotel, em Paris, um hotel muito fino. Ninguém achará estranho, do jeito que o casal busca conforto. Terão várias reuniões com o Lord sobre a profecia, o Potter, a Ordem...  
- Acha mesmo que a Ordem foi convocada?  
- Claro, temos fontes seguras disso. Agora, chega de conversarmos, vamos entrar na Sala e achar a profecia.  
Quando estavam a menos de quarenta centímetros da porta, Tonks  
sentiu seu coração disparar. Qual era o plano? Não havia combinado nada com Lupin sobre o que faria; e o inimigo se aproximava...  
Num clarão cinza, o tal Alec fora empurrado metros para trás até que, com a força do empurrão, ele não teve tempo de se defender e bateu com a cabeça num archote, caindo inconsciente. McNair, cujo olhar perplexo se deteve no companheiro, ficou temporariamente sem ação. Com o feitiço mental de Lupin, Tonks já entendeu o recado e também lançou um estoporante em Robert através da capa, que caiu com os olhos abertos fitando o teto sem se moverem.  
- Ótimo! Agora temos que tira-los daqui.- concluiu Lupin enquanto se aproximava do corpo inerte de Alec e Ninfadora fazia o mesmo em relação ao corpo de McNair.  
- Certo, vamos usar o feitiço transportador e deixa-los na porta da cabine telefônica. Na certa, eles terão de se explicar para quem chegar de modo trouxa.  
- Exato. Pronta? No 3?  
- Sim.  
- 1,2...3.  
Ambos apontaram respectivamente para cada Comensal e que  
atacaram mais cedo e estes desaparecendo, indo para onde os bruxos haviam combinado.  
- Pronto.- desabafou Lupin, voltando para seu antigo canto ao lado da porta e pondo-se totalmente embaixo da capa de invisibilidade.- Acho que agora você pode descansar. Creio que não virá mais ninguém.  
- Mas, Remo...  
- Eu cochilei um pouco quando estive lá em cima. Durma você, se cubra com a capa e tenha bons sonhos.- disse ele em um tom quase que fraternal.  
- Eu...está bem, boa noite- a mulher não podia recusar, afinal estava morrendo de sono. Ajeitou-se no seu lugar inicial e colocou-se a dormir sentada. Não era lá muito confortável, mas precisava quase que desesperadamente de um cochilo.  
- Boa noite- Remo falou e olhou no relógio, vendo que este marcava uma e quarenta da madrugada.

- Os Malfoy irão se encontrar com o Você- Sabe- Quem? Não acredito, apenas Fugde não quer ver que você Alvo, está certo.- comentou Minerva na reunião do dia seguinte para que todos apreendessem o acontecido.  
- Ele não quer perder a fama. Quer se sentir superior a qualquer bruxo.- respondeu Dumbledore olhando por cima dos óculos para a professora. – o que mais descobriram?  
- Apenas isso senhor, eles partem no dia primeiro. Deve parecer que é uma segunda Lua de Mel- comentou Tonks. Ela poderia jurar que viu com o rabo dos olhos Snape fazer uma careta ao ouvir aquela informação.  
- O fato é que não devemos deixar tudo acontecer sem a Ordem se envolver. Precisamos de alguém que viaje à França e os espione com a máxima cautela- sugeriu Artur.  
- Tem razão Weasley, quem se voluntaria? - perguntou Moody, com seu olho mágico correndo todos os integrantes.  
Ninguém tomou partido, mas segundos depois Sirius levantou a mão.  
- Ah, Sirius por favor. Você sabe muito bem que não pode deixar o Largo. Obrigado, mas se te virem...- Alvo disse, fitando o maroto.  
- Não é uma missão secreta? – questionou o padrinho de Harry aborrecido e de braços cruzados .  
- Não. Precisaremos de alguém que se mostre fisicamente para todos e não que se esconda. Seja quem for, deve-se hospedar no Paris Lux Hotel também e prestar atenção em tudo o que Lucio faz.- contou Rowffield. – na verdade, não podemos chamar atenção.  
- O que você tem em mente?- perguntou Gui.  
- Acho melhor mandarmos um casal, porque... pensem...chamaria menos atenção do que alguém ir sozinho nesse lugar. Não é um local para encontros de negócios e sim de lazer. Além do mais, um pode ajudar o outro se precisar.  
- Ótima idéia, mas quem de nós faz casal? Apenas Molly e Artur.- questionou um outro bruxo da Ordem que até então não falara nada. Seu nome era Manfried.  
- Bem, eu e Molly não podemos ir a um lugar desses. Lá deve ser tudo caríssimo e, mesmo que nos emprestem dinheiro, há bruxos em Paris que são do Departamento Internacional de Magia e me reconheceriam. É muito arriscado Alvo. Sem falar nos próprios Malfoy- o ruivo se voltou para Dumbledore.  
Todos ficaram em silêncio, pensativos. O que fariam agora? Não havia outro  
casal na Ordem e mesmo assim, todos tinham seus empregos, famílias e a situação financeira muitas vezes não ajudaria naquela empreitada.  
- Bem, por que a Tonks e o Lupin não vão novamente? Eu acho que fizeram um ótimo trabalho para defender a Sala de Profecias e se esconderem. Além do mais, se ela usar a metamorfomagia ninguém a reconhecerá e não teríamos problemas com estoque de poção Polissuco e tudo, já que não sabemos direito quanto tempo devem ficar. – Gui tomou a palavra. Embora no passado já se apaixonara pela auror durante seus últimos anos em Hogwarts, gostaria de vê-la feliz e sabia que Ninfadora gostaria de estar naquela missão mais do que ninguém. A moça abriu um sorriso ao perceber que seu amigo lhe apoiava no grupo e queria que ela evoluísse.  
Aluado, pulou da cadeira com aquilo. Não pretendia se aproximar de Tonks de novo tão cedo. Quando a via, nem tudo saía tão bem assim.  
- Uhm, é uma boa idéia! Lucio nem te reconheceria Tonks caso se encontre com ele. E Remo, bem...- Minerva explicou contente com a sugestão de Weasley.- não trabalha no Ministério. Faz anos que não se vêem desde da Primeira Guerra entre a Ordem e os Comensais. E se vocês dois fingirem ser casados para o resto da sociedade dali usando nomes falsos, nem perceberão. Serão apenas mais um casal apaixonado naquele lugar.  
- Além do mais, se fosse um casal diferente, chamariam menos atenção.- argumentou Sirius, que gostou muito daquela situação. Não haveria melhor oportunidade para que Lupin esquecesse o passado e recomeçasse uma nova vida.  
- Sim, me parece ser bom isso. Remo não tem problema com emprego e garanto que Tonks pode conseguir uns dias de folga do Ministério.- Alvo se voltou para Kim Shackelebolt, que começou a falar.  
- Posso dar um jeito nisso. Te darei quantos dias precisar de férias- ele se voltou para a colega de trabalho, que lhe deu um sorriso.  
- Mas estamos combinando tudo sem perguntarmos aos dois mais envolvidos nisso. Concordam em viajarem juntos para espionar os Malfoy? Dumbledore perguntou, fitando cada vez um.  
- Claro, demorou. Eu topo!- Ninfadora já concordara desde o principio.  
- E você, Remo?  
O lobisomem não respondeu olhava pensativo para a mesa, pois não tinha certeza se aceitaria a missão. A dúvida não era quanto a sua capacidade de obter êxito, e sim se não seria reconhecido. Haveria alguns funcionários do Ministério. Será que passaria despercebido, depois do escândalo daquele ano em que lecionava em Hogwarts? Porém, toda a Ordem contava com ele e Tonks já havia de segundos assim e quando todos pensaram que ele negaria, ele aceitou.  
- Tudo bem. Mas, e quanto ao dinheiro? Esse Hotel não é qualquer um. Os Malfoy têm recursos. Como poderíamos nos passar por ricos?  
- Isso não é o problema, Aluado. – Sirius se virou para o amigo. Se pudesse fazer aquela missão ser um sucesso em todos os sentidos, ajudaria cem por cento. –Usem o quanto for necessário da fortuna Black.  
- Então está combinado. Vocês partem assim que deixarem as crianças na plataforma.- anunciou o diretor da escola.

Os dias passaram extremamente rápidos. Tonks contava os minutos para a sua missão dar início. Nem pensara direito sobre tudo aquilo (como sempre), sair com Lupin por um tempo indefinido, seu serviço no Ministério, sua família...e o namorado. Cris não saberia daquilo nunca se dependesse dela, do contrário...seria o maior falatório, ao começar com as fofocas no emprego e a má imagem de Fudge sobre ela. Não lhe agradava enganar o estagiário sobre o que faria naqueles dias de folga que Kim lhe dera, mas não existia outra opção. Depois do frustrante Dia do Beijo, Tonks foi procurar Cris em sua casa e mentiu; contou que Andrômeda passara mal naquela noite e ela, Ninfadora, fora dispensada do Ministério para ficar na casa dos pais, pois era filha única e a mãe precisava de companhia. Naquela mesma noite de "esclarecimentos" e reconciliações, os dois saíram e, seguindo o pedido da mulher, ambos foram para uma balada trouxa. Comemoraram muuuuuuuito bem o Dia do Beijo, mesmo que atrasado **N/A: Imagino a cara de vocês, leitoras que odeiam o Cris *( Gude pega ele no colo )*** e "Ninny"disse que sairia alguns dias de férias, indo visitar seus avós paternos no sul da Grã Bretanha.  
Enquanto isso, Sirius acertava com Lupin tudo sobre a herança Black e tudo o que era necessário. Para espanto do lobisomem, Almofadinhas estava tranqüilo, não ficava falando que invejava-o naquela missão como de costume por não poder sair do Largo, não deu nenhum conselho de como ser agradável com Ninfadora para "não perde-la"; parecia que o animago possuía uma carta sob a manga. E se conhecia Sirius (e ele conhecia), o amigo não ficaria tão quietinho não.  
Então, finalmente chegou o dia do Expresso de Hogwarts levar os alunos à escola. Tonks, para não chamar a atenção de ninguém, nem dos Malfoy nem dos demais pais ali presentes, pensou em usar algo totalmente diferente. Naquela manhã, acordou bem cedo e, como já possuía a dispensa do emprego a partir daquele momento, já poderia se considerar de férias, pois em um ano trabalhando lá, nunca tirou alguns dias para descansar, afinal só estava lá há pouco tempo. Ainda em seu apartamento, Ninfadora não sabia com que aparência iria à estação. Tentou várias, mais jovem, mais velha, com cabelos lisos, crespos, curtos, ruivos, loiros, estilo punk. Aff, que indecisão! Teria que ser algo que nunca a reconheceriam. "Como todos me conhecem, provavelmente pensam que irei como uma mulher um pouco mais velha. Tenho que confundir aqueles Comensais idiotas, mas como?" pensou. Sem a mínima idéia, decidiu andar pelo apartamento para que algo lhe inspirasse e desse uma saída. Foi à sala, cozinha e até ao banheiro, porém nada. Quando voltou para o quarto, jogou-se na cama e observou o teto, quase cedendo ao impulso de não "inovar" na escolta. Tentando não pegar no sono por causa de sua preguiça, levantou-se e viu em sua cabeceira um retrato de Cris e ela abraçados e acenando. Tomara que nada lhe acontecesse naquela missão, pois não suportaria se separar do namorado. Atrás da foto, havia outra em que a auror pegou na mão. Era uma imagem de seus pais e ela criança num parque trouxa de diversões em frente ao carrossel. Embora ninguém se mexesse, era algo divertido em se olhar. Do outro lado da cama, também havia retratos, contudo eram de seus avós paternos segurando-a no colo com amor. Com um baque, Tonks decidiu: se fosse de velhinha, ninguém perceberia a presença de uma auror disfarçada. Fechando os olhos, a moça se transformou no que queria. O rosto cheio de rugas, cabelos brancos e crespos e suas roupas, com um feitiço, viraram num vestido simples de tricô amarelo canário. Olhou-se satisfeita no espelho e suspirou, contemplando o resultado de seu trabalho. "Meu Merlim, logo eles sairão do Largo. Estou atrasada!" e pensando nisso, pegou uma bolsinha, também de tricô que transfigurou para combinar com o figurino e saiu apressada.  
Não tiveram nenhum problema durante o percurso; ela, Molly e Harry; um outro grupo sendo Sr. Weasley, Rony e Hermione; e Lupin, Gina , Fred e Jorge com Moody levando as bagagens, sem mencionar Sirius, que havia ido sem a autorização de Dumbledore. Segundos depois do trem deixar a plataforma, todos desaparataram e voltaram para seus afazeres.

- Ah, esse aqui ficou ótimo. Vai chamar muita gatinha assim- comentou Sirius sentado na cama ao ver Lupin provando algumas roupas que Dédalo Diggle comprara, com o dinheiro dos Black, no Beco Diagonal. O lobisomem vestia uma elegante túnica negra com alguns detalhes em dourado na barra e nas mangas. De fato, ele nunca pensou que usaria roupas de tanto luxo em sua vida. Começando a apreciar mais a idéia da missão, começou a dar voltinhas em torno de si em frente do espelho, observando cada detalhe.  
- Você sabe que não é essa a finalidade, não? Tenho que espionar Malfoy.- murmurou Lupin, concentrado enquanto ajeitava o colarinho esticando o pescoço para fora da roupa.  
- Ah, é mesmo? Para quê tantos enfeites se você já encontrou a garota certa?- ele deu um sorrisinho, diferente de Remo, que parou com o que fazia e o fitou através do reflexo do amigo no espelho.  
- Ainda com esse assunto? O que tenho que fazer para que tire essa loucura da cabeça?  
- Ah, seja como for, não é por falta de vontade sua.  
- Esse foi o último. Agora vou tira-lo, tomar um belo banho e fazer a barba. Se os Malfoy nem se lembram de mim, com o rosto diferente será ainda mais difícil.- desconversou Lupin começando a se despir.- Poderia guarda isso na mala marrom, por favor?  
- Quer que o ajude a tomar banho também?- perguntou Sirius ironicamente.  
- Há, há, há...que engraçado- Lupin simulou uma risada sarcasticamente lhe entregando as vestes que tirou. – Não pediria isso a você nem sob a Maldição Império.  
- Garanto que para minha prima você pediria.- murmurou e, por sorte, o bruxo já havia entrado no banheiro e fechado a porta.

- Diga o que disser Sirius, ter ido à Estação poderia ter te desmascarado.- comentou Molly de costas para o animago, que estava sentado numa cadeira observando a ruiva mexer o jantar no fogão.  
- Faz quatorze anos que não posso andar livremente na rua. Quero sair um pouco, não agüento mais ficar aqui. –desabafou ele mirando os dedos cruzados sobre a mesa de jantar e murmurou- não agüento mais ficar aqui.  
- Mas mal faz dois meses que a Ordem foi recrutada e você já está assim? – perguntou Molly, indo se sentar ao lado do amigo.- Como você ficará nos próximos tempos.  
- Não será fácil. Daria tudo para estar na pele do Remo por uma noite nesta missão. Apenas para sair um pouco.  
- É um trabalho da Ordem, Sirius e não um passeio. Por falar nisso, não acha que o Snape está estranho? – ela abaixou a voz para que ninguém os escutasse.  
- Bem, estranho ele sempre foi.- ele fez um movimento distraído com os ombros.  
- Não, você não entendeu. De uns dias para cá está muito sério, não conversa com Dumbledore direito.  
- Aquele traidor sempre vai apresentar duas caras. Ninguém acredita em mim, mas o Ranhoso é um Comensal mais do que integrante da Ordem.  
- Você não vai mudar de idéia, não é? Dumbledore acha...  
- Ele está errado – Sirius o interrompeu – e vocês verão, quando menos esperar ele vai dar um bote. É um sonserino, uma cobra venenosa da pior espécie.  
- Tive a impressão de ter ficado incomodado com a viagem dos Malfoy.  
- Aposto que era ele quem queria prestar contas ao Voldemort e ter suas regalias.  
- Ah, você não muda mesmo, não? Mas enfim, temos um assunto para discutir com você.  
- Diga, Molly – o maroto abriu um sorriso pela conversa ter tomado outro rumo. Enquanto nenhuma pessoa acreditasse nele, falar sobre o Ranhoso não lhe daria o menor prazer.  
- Ontem quando ia para o meu quarto, ouvi você conversando com os Gêmeos.  
- Foi.  
- Não quero que pense que sou uma indiscreta, mas era sobre o quê?  
- Ah, bem...isso é pessoal.  
- Sei que não tenho nenhum direito em me meter na sua vida, mas lhe aviso uma coisa: se está patrocinando eles a fazer aquelas porcarias Sirius, eu vou...  
- Calma Molly, não é nada disso. Só estávamos conversando.  
- Ouvi muitas risadas no corredor...  
- Eram algumas piadas, nada para se preocupar.  
- Você é suspeito em dizer isso em parceria com aquelas pestes. Eles são tão jovens...  
Mas Sirius a interrompeu, soltando um longo assobio e ficando de pé e sorrindo, como se visse a mulher mais linda do mundo passar na sua frente. Na verdade, queria aborrecer Lupin, que entrara na cozinha com outro visual. Não usava seu tradicional terno puído e com remendos, vestia uma capa negra novinha e escovada, camisa também escura, sapatos sociais da mesma cor e envernizados, havia um relógio de ouro em seu pulso esquerdo e uma gravata dourada no pescoço. Remo fez um elegante cavanhaque com sua barba e seus cabelos, antes grisalhos por causa das preocupações e envelhecimento precoce, agora eram castanhos e estavam perfeitamente penteados, graças a algum feitiço. Quem o visse, nunca imaginaria que ele era um bruxo amaldiçoado, ao contrário, pensariam que é o maior milionário de Londres.  
- Uau! Ei Remo, pensei que fosse fazer uma espionagem e não ir à um concurso de beleza- e Sirius riu da própria piada.  
- Vai brincando Almofadinhas. Você sabe que tenho que parecer rico para freqüentar aquele Hotel.  
- Ah, acho que não é só isso não. Tonks vai gostar muito de te ver assim.  
O animago recebeu um chute na canela da Sra. Weasley, que percebera que Remo fez cara de poucos amigos.  
- Acho que está ótimo. Ninguém te reconhecerá.  
- Tomara Molly, porque teremos que seguir os Malfoy aonde quer que vão.  
- E quando Tonks chega? – a mulher perguntou.  
- Hum...a qualquer momento creio eu- comentou Remo consultando o relógio e indo se sentar perto de Sirius e Molly.  
- Por acaso ouvi meu nome?- perguntou uma voz familiar e feminina vinda da porta da cozinha.  
Todos voltaram seus olhos para aquela pessoa recém-chegada. O queixo de Lupin praticamente caiu ao ver Tonks – se é que ainda a mulher era Tonks. A auror também havia feito suas modificações. Seu rosto, ainda em formato de coração, passou a ser mais oval, com bochechas rosadas, sobrancelhas negras e definidas, lhe dando um ar maturidade, os lábios possuíam um pouco de batom rosa e os olhos azuis possuíam sombra fraca e um pouco mais escura que a cor de sua pele, que também tomou uma aparência um pouquinho mais velha do que já foi. Definitivamente, maquiagem mudava Ninfadora. Seus cabelos – que outrora eram roxo, rosa, amarelo, enfim- se tornaram lisos e sedosos, brilhantes a mínima luz e ficavam presos num alto e elegante rabo- de- cavalo, deixando alguns fios caírem perto dos olhos e lhe dando um certo charme. Trajava um vestido longo de musselina azul claro que parte da barra se arrastava no chão. A roupa era de alcinha, embora o decote fosse comportado (para a infelicidade de um certo maroto) e aberto nas costas tendo vários "X"traçados por fitas da mesma cor, embora o detalhe estivesse coberto pela capa azul-marinho. A mulher também usava luvas brancas e, para completar, uma sandália prata. Molly, Remo e Sirius continuavam atônitos pela transformação, afinal a metamorfomaga nunca se produzia assim para trabalhar ou ir a uma reunião da Ordem. Lupin até poderia jurar de que Cris nunca a vira daquele jeito.  
- E aí? Como eu estou? Passo por uma mulher casada e respeitável?- Perguntou a auror dando uma voltinha de modelo.  
- Ah, Ninfadora querida, você está linda!- Molly se levantou para contemplá-la melhor e mais de perto.  
- Bem, eu...acho que exagerei um pouco no disfarce.  
- Não, a mudança lhe caiu muito bem. Parece que envelheceu um pouco- Molly alisava os cabelos de Tonks.  
- Tive essa intenção, assim todos pensarão que eu e Remo somos contemporâneos, ah, sem ofensa Remo.- a moça se retratou pelo comentário. Entretanto, o lobisomem não respondeu nada, apenas continuou a admirá- la impressionado.  
- Nenhuma bruxa chegará aos seus pés, Tonks- Sirius a observou sorrindo, orgulhoso em ver a filha de sua prima favorita tão bonita e fazendo par com seu melhor amigo.  
- Ninfadora, você tem alguma pergunta antes de viajarem? Aproveitem senão depois será difícil entrar em contato com Dumbledore.  
- Ah, Molly. Não me chame de Ninfadora. Eu sou Tonks!- retrucou a bruxa mal-humorada.  
- Por falar em nomes, não se esqueçam de usar identidades falsas. Alvo deixou aqui para levarem- contou Sirius, tirando algo do bolso. Eram dois cartões azuis e os entregou um para cada um. – São identidades de bruxos falsos para apresentarem no Hotel.  
Cada um pegou o seu respectivamente e os leram. O de Remo Marcava: Sir Michael Jonnathan Schmidt, gerente do Banco Irlandês de Gringottes, nascido em 14/07/ 1961; enquanto o de Tonks dizia: Lady Helena Jennifer Hoppers Schmidt, nascida em 02/08/1964.  
- Ah, que preconceito. No das mulheres nem colocam a profissão.- Tonks fez um leve biquinho sedutor.  
- É que muitas bruxas de puro sangue não trabalham, querida. Seus maridos acham vergonhoso se isso acontecesse. São bem tradicionais.- explicou a Sra. Weasley, vendo também seu documento.  
- Artur não é assim, é Molly?  
- Não, eu prefiro ficar em casa mesmo, embora nesses tempos seja perigoso ficar sozinha.  
- Ninguém fará nada enquanto estiver aqui, Molly.- falou Sirius – Não se esqueçam. São o Sr. e Sra. Schmidt e atendem pelos nomes Michael e Helena.  
- Obrigado, mas sabemos ler, Almofadinhas. Pegou suas malas?- Remo se voltou para Tonks enquanto guardava o documento, vendo-a fazer o mesmo.  
- Estão na sala. E as suas?  
- No meu quarto. Vou pegá-las.  
- Você é tão Aluado como sempre, né Aluado? Vive no mundo da Lua. Temos elfo para isso.  
- Não sei se é uma boa idéia, Almofadinhas. Ele não gosta muito de obedecer.  
- Obedecerá, sim- e o animago foi até a porta da cozinha e começou a berrar- OH, SUA CRIATURA IMUNDA E IMBECIL, PRECISAMOS DOS SEUS SERVIÇOS.  
- Para quem está gritando Sirius?- indagou Tonks.  
- Você verá.  
Quase um minuto depois uma coisinha veio para junto deles emburrado. Era (ou foi) um elfo doméstico, usando um trapo imundo como uma tanga nos quadris, muito velho, pois vários pêlos brancos saiam de suas orelhas de morcego e seus olhos cansados acinzentados não escondiam o quanto ódio sentia por estar ali. Tonks o fitou com uma certa curiosidade, embora não tenha se simpatizado com ele.  
- O senhor deseja algo? – Monstro fez uma horrível reverência que fez seu nariz longo e fino tocar o chão.  
- Não, te chamei para admirar essa cara ridícula que tem.- respondeu Sirius com impaciência e ironia.  
- Monstro só quer agradar- contou o elfo com a cabeça baixa.  
- Então devo lhe informar que está falhando drasticamente. Agora, vá ao quarto de Remo e traga suas bagagens. Será que consegue fazer isso?- perguntou.  
- Posso. Monstro já traz as bagagens do lobisomem amaldiçoado. Ralé. Escoria. Se minha senhora soubesse...- murmurou.  
- Rápido ou não respondo por mim!- ameaçou Sirius.  
E o elfo saiu da cozinha pisando duro e resmungando.  
- Bem, então já está tudo pronto. O Ministério pensa que estou de férias e Cris pensa que saí com minha família- comentou Tonks.  
- Quem é Cris, Tonks? – perguntou Molly.  
- Ah, é o cara mais maravilhoso do mundo e meu namorado. Você precisa conhecê-lo, adoraria traze-lo aqui.  
- Acho que a Ordem não iria gostar se outras pessoas viessem, Tonks- interveio Lupin com Sirius ao seu lado prestes a morrer de rir ao perceber o ciúme do amigo.  
- É eu sei. Enfim, minhas malas estão na sala. Vamos juntar todas.  
E assim os três foram ao outro cômodo. Quando chegaram, viram apenas duas malas pretas num canto, próximo à lareira.  
- Só duas malas, Tonks? Não sabemos quanto tempo ficaremos. – comentou Remo surpreendido. Geralmente, as mulheres são quem mais têm bagagem.  
- Eu sei, mas conheço alguns truques de transfiguração que aprendi no meu curso de auror. Com o que tem dentro delas- e ela apontou para as malas- posso fazer mais de cem roupas se quiser.  
- Melhor assim.- completou o lobisomem. – Perguntei porque feitiçaria não faz milagre.  
- Mas ajuda- a auror murmurou.  
- Onde está aquele elfo idiota? – Sirius se perguntou enquanto olhava para as escadas.  
No instante em que dissera isso, um barulho alto de um estrondo veio do fundo do corredor do andar acima e aumentava cada vez mais. Os três empunharam suas varinhas e esperaram ansiosos para descobrir o que seria aquilo, porém não houve necessidade: Monstro vinha rolando, acompanhado pelas três malas de Lupin, pelas escadas. Quando chegaram no térreo, o elfo caiu em cima de uma mala com alguns hematomas por causa das pancadas.  
- Pobre Monstro. Não devia obedecer mais esse filho sujo. Monstro só leva a pior.  
- Pare de reclamar e leve tudo para a porta da frente.- Sirius deu um chute na criatura.  
- Coitado Sirius.- censurou a Senhora Weasley.  
- Ele merece- retrucou.  
- Bem, melhor irmos. Já vai anoitecer. Hum, é melhor levar as coisas para a lareira da cozinha. Mesmo não tendo ninguém na rua, é arriscado aparatarmos lá. Depois eu e Tonks tiramos a sujeira das roupas.  
- Sensato como sempre, Aluado. Vamos criatura, me ajude! – Comentou Sirius, pegando duas malas nas mãos, poupando Monstro de mais problemas.  
- Olha- e Tonks suspirou- acho que não esquecemos nada.  
- Qualquer urgência, mandem uma coruja, mas só em urgência, tá Sirius? – reforçou Lupin.  
- E eu sempre fico com a pior fama.- o amigo respondeu, abrançando-o na despedida.  
- E não esqueçam de se chamarem pelos nomes falsos e cuidado aonde conversam.- orientou Molly.  
- Sempre bancando a mãezona. Tudo ficará bem.- Tonks se despediu da ruiva.  
- Até mais- disse Lupin.  
- Tchau.- falou Ninfadora entrando na lareira junto com Remo.  
- Tchau – Sirius e Molly responderam.

**N/A: Oi!**

**Vou tirar essas férias p/ tentar atualizar as fics antigas! Faz mtooooooooo tempo que não venho a sites de fics!Então, o que acham que acontecerá ao casal nessa missão? Façam suas apostas! Só posso adiantar que mtos imprevistos acontecerão. **

**Obrigada às meninas pelos incentivos e saibam que se não fosse por eles, eu estaria sem postar. Mto obrigada mesmo também pelos comentários! Eles ajudam mto o autor a não desistir de um trabalho e peço que continuem comentando, rss.**

**Obrigada a Naty, Shikatema, Carolzinha, Vivi, Condessa Hinata, Gika, Noturninha! VLW garotas! Espero que continuem gostando e logo atualizarei :P**

**Lembrando que semana que vem lançarei uma nova fic, mas da Saga Crepusculo, chamada " Embalos de sábado a noite" com o casal Carlisle/Esme. Adoro casais mais maduros, rss.**

**Bjão! **


	7. Varinha que nasce torta

**7. Varinha que nasce torta, nunca se endireita**

Quando as chamas verdes se acalmaram, o casal de fato percebeu que estava em outro lugar muito diferente do Largo Grimmauld. Ali parecia um hall circular com vários sofás de dois e três lugares, janelas altas (assim como o teto, de estilo gótico) e com molduras de ouro, paredes beges e lustre redondo com um metro de diâmetro no centro do local, cheio de cristais pendurados nele e tinindo suavemente com o movimento do ar. Poucas pessoas circulavam pelo ambiente, um faxineiro, que trajava uma elegante combinação bruxa de roupas, limpava magicamente as mesinhas entre os sofás de visita, outro funcionário desembaçava os vidros do lugar, havia duas mulheres vestidas com uniforme roxo de bruxas com um "PL" pequeno bordado no peito atrás de um balcão, onde havia uma jarra de água e copos para que as moças não abandonassem a recepção quando sentissem sede. Tonks e Lupin saíram de dentro da lareira e esperaram que suas coisas aparecesse ali, pois Sirius e Molly ficaram encarregados de enviar tudo depois da partida. Avançaram de braços dados ( o que deu um certo arrepio no bruxo) até o balcão com as duas moças e uma delas (loira e baixa, porém jovem) os atendeu.  
- Bienvenue à l'hôtel de Lux de Paris.  
- Err, boa tarde...somos irlandeses – Remo se prontificou em anunciar logo sua nacionalidade gesticulando desengonçadamente suas mãos, afinal não entendia nada de francês.  
- Desculpe senhorr. Têm reserrva? – a mulher perguntou agora em seu idioma.  
- Sim, somos o Sr. e Sra. Schmidt e fizemos a reserva há algumas semanas.  
- Identificação, porr favorr.  
O lobisomem lhe entregou os falsos R.G.'s. A bruxa se virou e abriu  
uma gaveta de uma armário de mogno atrás de si e, com a varinha, convocou a ficha dos dois, fazendo-a saltar do meio dos arquivos. Ao toma-la com as mãos, comparou tudo com os terminou, ela anunciou.  
- Oh, sim, senhorr Michael e Helena Schmidt, está tudo aqui. Apenas queirram assinarr essa ficha de identificacion obrigatôrria.- e ela entregou a Lupin o formulário que segurava.  
Quando o bruxo terminou, alguns minutos depois, devolveu os  
papéis à recepcionista.  
- Obrigada, Monsieur. Tenham uma boa estadia no Parris Lux Hotel.- a francesa ergueu a varinha para o alto e soltou algumas fagulhas prateadas no ar.  
- Obrigado- respondeu o casal.  
- Jean, leve a bagagem do senhor Schimidt para o quarto 512.- a moça referiu-se a um ajudante.  
- Com prazer, onde está a bagagem?- um homem, também de uniforme roxo se aproximou.  
- Na lareira.- respondeu Lupin, alisando o queixo para dar um ar de superioridade típica de puro-sangues. Tonks teve que se segurar para não cair na gargalhada com a cena, pois aquilo não se via todo dia.  
Seguiram o serviçal por várias escadas em caracóis, apreciando  
cada luxo do lugar. Os empregados do serviço de quarto pareciam bem distintos enquanto entravam nos aposentos para fazerem a limpeza; os vidros todos brilhando, o tapete vermelho perfeitamente escovado no qual pisavam. Que diferença do Largo Grimmauld! Ambos faziam o possível para mostrar que tudo aquilo era normal para eles, mas estavam mais do que surpreendidos. Ao fim de uma das escadas, havia um "cruzamento" entre uma delas e o corredor de um dos andares. Tonks, infelizmente, se deixou levar por tantos encantos, já que em sua vida nunca sonhara em ir para um lugar assim. A moça ficou parada no penúltimo degrau da escada, observando um quadro mágico de bailarinas de branco que dançavam sincronizadamente, como se o chão sob elas não existisse, deslizando no ar como plumas. Não havia necessidade de música; os movimentos eram perfeitamente entendidos. Por um momento, Ninfadora se lembrou da primeira e única aula de balé que tivera na vida. Sua mãe havia insistido tanto em coloca-la numa escola de dança ( mesmo contra a vontade da filha) que na primeira aula enquanto dançava (ou tentava dançar), colocou o pé em frente ao de uma coleguinha por acidente e a fez cair, quebrando o tornozelo da menina. A auror nunca gostara de música clássica, mas algo na pintura a fez esquecer a realidade por instantes. Tonks apenas saiu de seu estado de transe quando Lúcio Malfoy e sua mulher vieram de encontro a ela, porque saíam do corredor e a metamorfomaga estava parada no meio do caminho. A colisão foi inevitável e fez com que cada um voltasse um passo.  
- Err, queira me perdoar - comentou o homem ajeitando a túnica recém- amassada e medindo as palavras – Mas cuidado aonde pára.  
- Ah, sim. Foi mal, cara. Quer dizer, tomarei cuidado.- Ninfadora se corrigiu.  
Narcisa apenas a olhou com profundo nojo e seguiu o marido, ainda  
de braços dados, escada abaixo. "Ah, Não!" a funcionária do Ministério sussurrou para si. Quase que estragara seu disfarce, falando com sua linguagem usual. Agora, mais do que outro momento, tinha a certeza de que nunca tomaria jeito em sua vida. Podia mudar de visual, de classe social e até com quem se relacionava, porém seria sempre a mesma...pelo menos foi o que pensou. Era verdade que os Malfoy nem a conheciam direito, então poderia haver uma chance de não ter sido desmascarada. Embora a dúvida nunca seria saciada.  
- Helena, vamos- chamou Remo no fim do corredor.  
A auror se apressou e viu que finalmente chegara em seu quarto,  
pois o empregado do Hotel lhes apontava para um lugar com a porta aberta.  
- Bem vindos ao Parris Lux Hotel. Sou Jean e qualquer coisa que precisarem me chamem.  
- Obrigado e aqui está- Lupin entregou ao rapaz uma gorjeta e, pela cara que este fez, foi muito boa.  
A "esposa" retirou a capa sobre os ombro e as luvas, jogando na cama e  
no criado mudo respectivamente, enquanto observava tudo ao redor. Era um lugar muito luxuoso com três alas: o banheiro, o quarto e uma sala. No primeiro, havia uma hidro, com uma prateleira com mini's vidrinhos de shampoo, cremes para cabelo e pele, pasta de dentes, escovinhas de dentes em caixinhas minúsculas e enxágüe bucal. Ao lado, um Box em torno de uma ducha, com uma prateleira igual praticamente, uma pia com armário embutido, algumas saídas de banho penduladas na parede,onde havia várias toalhas, um espelho cristalizado com luzes em volta estilo o de artistas na parede, um tapete de pêlo azul ficava entre o vaso sanitário com a pia. Na sala, existia dois sofás vinhos com uma mesinha entre eles, um tapete de urso no chão, um espelho que ocupava metade da parede oposta, duas janelas iguais aos do térreo, vários vasos de flores em cima das cômodas de mogno, revistas no revisteiro e três quadros encantados, mas nenhum igual ao do corredor externo. O quarto possuía portas para separar cada cômodo, dando acesso à sala e ao banheiro e era amplo, com dois guarda-roupas em cada parede, espelho no toucador, uma mesa de estudos e cadeira, mais um quadro, uma sacada com uma bela vista e uma grande cama de casal de cabeceira dourada.  
Tonks olhou tudo aquilo deslumbrada e comentou.  
- Meu apartamento parece uma periferia comparado a isso.  
- Pelo menos você tem um apartamento. – desabafou Remo, tirando a capa de viagem e desafroxando a gravata. – Sorte que é o Sirius quem está pagando tudo, senão nunca viríamos aqui. Estive falando com Jean e ele me contou que nos domingos, os clientes do Hotel se reúnem numa longa mesa de jantar. É nossa chance de nos aproximarmos dos Malfoy e...Tonks, você está me ouvindo?- perguntou quando viu que a moça estava concentrada com o olhar no chão.  
- Eu...ahn...bem...  
- O que foi? Qual é o problema? Não gostou de algo? Quer que eu peça para mudar...  
- Não, não- ela interrompeu- está tudo ótimo, é que...  
Tonks hesitou.  
- É que o que?- Remo se sentou ao seu lado na cama. Tomando coragem,  
perguntou - é Cris?  
- Não, não. É que quando você e o homem da recepção estavam na minha frente, eu esbarrei nos Malfoy.  
- Você o quê?  
- O que você ouviu.  
- Mas...te reconheceram?- ele murmurou.  
- Não...bem, acho que não. Estou com a aparência diferente e nunca tivemos contato na vida, mas sabe...tenho medo de ter estragado a missão já no início. Eu sou uma desastrada mesmo, uma burra, nunca deveria ter vindo. Todos confiaram em mim...– Ninfadora começou a choramingar.  
- Não, Tonks. Não estragou nada. Tenho certeza de que Lúcio iria começar a querer te humilhar, ele não perde uma oportunidade de arrasar os não- puro- sangue.  
- É, mas...  
- Tonks, tudo vai ficar bem. – Remo segurou a bruxa no queixo, obrigando-a a olha-lo. Dessa vez, ambos sentiram um choquezinho com o toque.- Ninguém nos descobriu ou vai descobrir, só que temos que tomar o máximo de cautela. Passarei a te chamar de "querida", "Amor ou "Helena" e faça o mesmo comigo, até nas conversas a sós como esta. Todo cuidado é pouco.  
- Tudo bem. Perdoe-me Remo...quer dizer... Michael.  
Ele apenas sorriu e a abraçou ternamente. Com o gesto, os dois se  
sentiram seguros e renovados. Ao terminarem, Tonks se levantou e pegou uma de suas malas, que foram levadas até lá por meio de algum feitiço, provavelmente.  
- Er, Remo...sem querer ser indelicada, mas quero que separemos as camas. Você sabe- e fez gestos impacientes com as mãos e corando.  
- Ah, claro, claro. O seu namorado...Farei isso já.  
- Obrigada. Vou tomar um banho. Ai, - ela suspirou- vou ter que me acostumar com algumas mudanças.  
- Mudanças?- ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.  
- É, vou ter que parar de dormir de camiseta e calcinha enquanto estiver aqui, por exemplo. – e entrou no banheiro. Lupin revirou os olhos; não tinha certeza se queria que Tonks mudasse seus hábitos.  
Ouviu-se então uma risada abafada e tempo estridente vinda de  
algum lugar.  
- Disse algo, querido?- Tonks perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida na porta do banheiro.  
- Ah...não...não- ele se engasgou, embora não soubesse se foi por causa da risada misteriosa( que, de fato, não foi feita por Lupin) ou dela ter chamado-o de "querido". Com a negação, a mulher trancou-se no banheiro e Lupin se esticou exausto na cama, suspirando.  
Não podia se queixar de nada. O Hotel aparentemente era bom,  
ninguém sabia a sua verdadeira condição, caso contrário não o olharia com respeito e sim com desprezo, era certeza de que os Malfoy estavam ali e, o melhor de tudo, era a companhia de Tonks. Como era domingo, haveria um jantar com todos os hóspedes do lugar e encontrariam com Lúcio e Narcisa. Precisaria ir bem arrumado, mas não tinha a menor idéia do que usar. Nunca fora em festas típicas bruxa e de puro-sangue na vida. Ia apenas nos bailes da escola, que nem eram tão formais, mas mesmo assim, a moda mudara. Teria que perguntar à Ninfadora, ou melhor, Helena, cuja experiência era maior devido ao seu trabalho, que a obrigava a se envolver com todo o tipo de gente do mundo mágico.  
- Tonks vai ter que me dar uma mão- murmurou o bruxo com os olhos praticamente cerrados e quase caindo no sono.  
- Hum...Então Tonks vai te dar uma mão? Aonde que você quer a mão dela? – uma voz terrivelmente conhecida e maliciosa quebrou o silêncio do quarto e os pensamentos de Lupin. Quando este abriu os olhos, viu um Sirius Black jogado numa poltrona balançando no ar uma das pernas para frente e para trás com a cabeça encostada na parede e um sorriso bobo no rosto.  
- Sirius!- Remo se levantou num segundo e fitou incrédulo o amigo.- o que está fazendo? Como...como veio parar aqui? Você é louco? Eu devia te matar!  
- Calma, Reminho!- o animago se pôs de pé.- Também vim curtir a viagem.  
- Curtir a viagem?! Você é um cara – de- pau! Dumbledore foi bem claro quando disse que estava proibido de vir na missão.  
- E quem disse que vim para a missão?  
Lupin pestanejou.  
- Aconteceu algo? A Ordem? Os Weasley?- o lobisomem já se afobou preocupado.  
- Não, não, não. Calma Remo. Está muito nervoso.  
- Ora, Sirius. Como ousa? Veio aqui para atrapalhar tudo! Agora já foi longe demais.  
- Claro que não. Só quis sair um pouco daquele lugar.  
- Já saiu essa manhã quando fomos a King Cross.  
- Ah, aquilo. Não senti nenhuma brisa, nenhum ventinho de liberdade. Sabe, não achei justo você e minha prima saírem, virem para um lugar como Paris enquanto eu fico lá, ouvindo aquelas reuniões chatas, vendo a cara do Ranhoso sempre e ficar sozinho na maior parte do tempo. Molly deixou o Largo assim que vocês saíram de lá.  
Lupin deu uma voltinha no quarto nervoso e finalmente se  
sentou na cama novamente.  
- Como chegou aqui?  
- Ah, essa é uma pergunta interessante e muito fácil de responder. Bem, quando vocês usaram a Rede de Flu, eu simplesmente me transformei em cachorro e fui para a rua. – narrou de uma forma direta.  
- Você o quê?  
- O que você ouviu. Oras, como um pobre e vadio cachorro chamaria a atenção dos vizinhos? Não há perigo Aluado, pensei em todos os mínimos detalhes há semanas. Nunca que deixaria vocês dois sozinhos...na missão, Aluado, na missão.- Sirius enfatizou bem a idéia "profissional", pois Lupin o fuzilou com o olhar.- O resto foi mais simples ainda. Aparatei e vim parar no Hotel, afinal já estive aqui dezenas de vezes com minha família nas férias. E isso claro, até o quinto ano de Hogwarts. Então, entrei pelos fundos, nos alojamentos dos criados e vim até o seu quarto.  
- Como você sabia o número?- Remo levantou a cabeça para fitar melhor o animago, que possuía uma leve expressão de tranqüilidade.  
- Paguei ao Mundungo para que descobrisse. Agora como exatamente, não sei. Ele tem milhares de artifícios para usar quando quer algo ilegal. O problema é que esse cara é um explorador. Nunca faça negócios com ele, Aluado. Tive que pagar dez galeões pela informação.  
- E como chegaram primeiro antes de nós? – o homem ignorou o comentário sobre o colega.  
- Como dizia, conheço o Hotel há décadas, sabe, sempre o explorava nas minhas estadias e já conhecia o bastante. Assim, cheguei antes de vocês. Usei o Alorromora e tudo feito. Fácil, né?  
- O que não ficará fácil é a sua vida quando descobrirem que está aqui!  
- O que acha que farão comigo? Me tirar da Ordem? Duvido. Me deixar trancado no Largo e me privar das missões? Já estão fazendo isso, Aluado. Nunca respeitei regras e não vou começar agora.- fez uma pausa e umedeceu os lábios- Você não entende. Não sou como você, não posso aparecer em qualquer lugar sem causar encrenca.  
- Então quer trocar de vida comigo? Não sabe o que passo nas luas cheias, não sabe o que passo quando...  
- Prefiro ser um lobisomem do que ser feito prisioneiro mesmo estando em liberdade. Isso é meio antagônico, não?- ele murmurou as últimas palavras a ambos permaneceram em silêncio até que Remo tomasse partido.  
- Me perdoe, eu esqueci o seu lado.  
- É, esqueceu mesmo.  
- Mesmo assim é perigoso. Se te pegarem...  
- Se me pegarem, pelo menos terei aproveitado alguma coisa e você também, ou vai me dizer que a Tonks...  
- Já disse mil vezes que não estou aqui para gracinhas, Almofadinhas.  
- Você não, mas eu sim.- Sirius abriu um sorriso e caminhou até a sacada, olhando a bela imagem da Torre Eifel, que estava bem diante de si.  
- Eu sabia. Estranhei desde o começo que estava muito quietinho. Sem fazer aquelas brincadeirinhas pervertidas sobre eu e a Tonks. Tinha certeza que não ia ficar com o traseiro no lugar certo. Ai, como fui idiota!  
- Bem, em primeiro lugar, o meu traseiro é problema meu.  
- Acredite, não tenho o menor interesse nele. – comentou Lupin revirando os olhos e com um certo desprezo em suas feições.  
- Em segundo lugar, eu NUNCA ia perder essa chance. Aluado, você e a minha prima têm que se acertar nessa viagem.  
- Do que está falando?  
- Vocês têm que ficar junto, deixar o passado para trás.  
De súbito, Remo se levantou e apontou a varinha para Sirius  
praticamente já fora do apartamento, o que fez o maroto ter que se apoiar na grade da sacada para não cair prédio abaixo, e murmurou com uma voz quase rouca.  
- Nunca mais me lembre desse assunto, entendeu?  
- Ah, tá tudo bem. Admito que exagerei um pouquinho. Só que não pode deixar Tonks. Ela gosta de você, tenho certeza.  
- Como sabe?  
- Ora, de todos da Ordem ela é quem mais te dá atenção, tem mais amizade, apesar de eu ser primo. Remo, vamos, aproveitem essa missão juntos.  
Ao ouvir isso, o lobisomem não pôde deixar de sentir um pouco de  
excitação dentro de si, mas, mais uma vez, deixou que a razão o dominasse.  
- Ela tem namorado. Se Cris...  
- Pro inferno o Cris!- Sirius o interrompeu fechando a cara **N/A: Aposto que vocês gostaram dessa agora heim, meninas** - Você tem todas as chances do mundo de conquista-la. Vamos Aluado, deixe de lado essa timidez. Se faz de inocente, mas sei que de inocente não tem nada. Você é uma fera...er...em todos os sentidos. Se é que me entendeu.  
E Sirius lhe deu uma piscadela, porem o outro apenas o fitava  
aborrecido.  
- Ah, vamos Remo. Cara, ela dorme de calcinha! Vai me dizer que não sentiria subir o seu...  
- Sirius!  
- Hormônio, Aluado. Subir o seu hormônio. Que mente poluída! Como se eu quisesse dizer outra coisa.  
- Nunca pensaria isso de você, Almofadinhas- ironizou o homem.- Não existe nada entre Tonks e eu e nunca existirá.  
- Pense como quiser. Mas te prometo uma coisa: se depender de mim, estarei sempre espiando vocês e farei de tudo para que fiquem juntos.  
- Ah Sirius, você não aprende. – o lobisomem bufou, deitando-se na cama.  
- Ao contrário, já aprendi demais e...  
- Michael, está tudo bem? – uma voz vinda de dentro do banheiro foi ouvida pelos marotos. Com horror, Remo concluiu que o chuveiro havia sido desligado. Num pulo, levantou-se e foi até o amigo.  
- Rápido Sirius, ela já vai sair. Você tem que ir embora, senão ela pensará que eu e você...ah...você sabe...graças à sua brincadeirinha de outro dia.  
- Certo, certo. Não sabia que a opinião dela era tão importante.- Sirius sorriu.  
- Mas é, agora...tchau!- falou Remo ríspido.  
- Ok, mas lembre-se: se depender de mim, temos um novo casal na Ordem.  
- Adeus!- o lobisomem quase que gritou e Sirius se transformou num animal, indo em seguida se esconder atrás do sofá da sala todo animado como se acabasse de receber um osso.  
- Amor, você estava falando com quem?- a porta do banheiro se abriu, porem ninguém saiu dele além de vapor.  
- N-ninguém. Estava apenas pensando em voz alta. Já terminou? Tenho que tomar banho também.  
- Estou saindo.  
- Ah, antes que me esqueça. Você poderia me dar alguma dica do quê ves...ves...vestir- o bruxo deixou sua voz morrer, enquanto via Ninfadora sair do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada no corpo e outra no cabelo: ambas rosa com rendinhas brancas em suas extremidades.  
- Ah, nem me fale. Prometo que não vou ficar andando assim pelo quarto. É que a cabeçuda aqui esqueceu de levar a roupa para dentro e a varinha e como não gosto muito de usar aqueles roupões de banho. Aquilo é muito formal para mim. Ah Michael, você não separou as camas?!  
- Bem...eu esqueci.-desculpou-se.  
Até poderia soar irônico para quem ouvisse a mulher pedir para o  
marido separar a cama de casal deles, mas Lupin nem pensou nisso ( ao contrário de um certo animago perto dali) e piscou ainda impressionado, pois havia anos que não via uma mulher naquele jeito. A jovem estava agora sem maquiagem, os braços segurando a toalha maior no peito para que não escorregasse, andava descalça pelo lugar. Por debaixo de todas aquelas roupas de auror, Remo nunca pensaria que as pernas dela pudessem ser tão sedosas ...pelo menos, era o que aparentavam. Enquanto a moça se agachava e abria uma de suas malas, um assobio abafado, vindo da sala ( mais necessariamente atrás do sofá) soou no local. Tonks ergueu a cabeça para tentar captar a direção do som.  
- De onde veio esse ruído?  
- Que ruído?  
- Esse. Você não ouviu?- a moça se levantou, quase que fazendo menção de ir à sala verificar.  
- Não.- mentiu o maroto. Ele foi até ela e a convenceu a ficar ali, empurrando-a novamente para o quarto.- Pode ser os outros hóspedes.  
- Estranho, tive a impressão ter ouvido...ah, esquece. Vamos nos atrasar. Posso ver as roupas que trouxe? Assim eu seleciono algo bem fashion para você.  
- Bem o quê?- como Lupin não vivia com os trouxas nem tinha contato com eles, portanto não conhecia certas palavras do cotidiano de Tonks.  
- Ah... bem legal quis dizer.  
- É melhor tomar cuidado com seu vocabulário- advertiu.  
- Ok eu já sei disso. As roupas sociais estão tudo na mala cinza. Pode mexer nela.  
- Ótimo, agora se apresse.- mandou a metamorfomaga enquanto retirava algo azul escuro da prórpia mala.  
- Fique na sua, heim!- falou alto o lobisomem.  
- Ficarei sim.- Embora sem imaginar do que se tratava, Ninfadora respondeu depositando as vestes em cima da cama.  
- Não é com você.  
- Então com quem?  
- Er...esquece.- Se dependesse dele, Tonks nunca saberia da importuna visita do amigo e, lembrando-se disso, o maroto a previniu.- Ah, Helena, acho melhor fechar a porta da sala enquanto você se troca. Sabe, está com correnteza e não queremos ninguém passando mal, né?  
- É. Obrigada Michael. Melhor fechar a porta mesmo- e assim ela o fez, para infelicidade de Sirius, que espiava tudo por uma fresta minúscula que conjurara no sofá.

- Ah, eu adoro Paris. Aqui tem de tudo! Não sei nem por onde começar. Acho que primeiro quero ver o desfile de vestidos que acontecerá amanhã a tarde aqui no Hotel, depois talvez comprar alguns sapatos. No Beco Diagonal não há uma loja descente que trabalhe com material à nossa altura. Olhe, parece que fizeram algum shopping ali naquela rua. Não existia da outra vez que viemos, querido.- comentou uma voz delicada e  
soberba enquanto estudava a cidade, vítima do pôr do sol, porque o céu possuía ainda um leve toque roxo no ar por causa das mudanças de cores das luzes.- Se Draco estivesse aqui...  
- Teria achando realmente tediante.- completou um loiro que vestia algo que parecia um terno negro.  
- Ah, Lúcio. Não me diga que não gosta de Paris. Já viemos tantas vezes...  
- Eu sei, por isso cansei de ver tudo isso.  
A mulher bufou decididamente e voltou-se para o quarto,  
sentando-se na banqueta vermelha felpuda em frente do toucador. Com raiva de ter sua opinião contrariada, a mulher pegou rapidamente a escova de cabelos ao lado e começou a alisar as longas madeixas loiras ferozmente, desde de a raiz até as pontas, como se quisesse arrancá-las. Ao perceber a atitude da mulher, o marido a censurou.  
- Francamente Narcisa, pare de ser mimada e aceite a realidade.  
- Realidade? Que realidade? Que você nem se importa com as minhas necessidades? Sou uma Black, sempre fui. Não posso esconder a extravagância que corre em minhas veias, a futilidade, a vaidade.  
- Não peço nada disso. Só peço que seja paciente nesses tempos. Essa não é uma viagem romântica como muitos pensam. Tenho que me reunir com o Lorde das Trevas em sigilo. Esse é o objetivo de tudo isso.  
- Então não devo aproveitar tudo aqui, não?  
- Faça o que quiser.- comentou Lúcio friamente enquanto calçava seus sapatos pretos e lustrosos. – Só não me atrapalhe. Há anos quis ser o de maior confiança do Lorde, há anos quis partilhar de seus planos secretos, há anos quis mostrar para todos os outros indignos de magia que EU sou o melhor, o mais capacitado, o mais leal. Não posso desperdiçar essa oportunidade. Os Lestrange tiveram as honras na última vez. Agora que estão em Azkaban, é tudo o que preciso para entregar ao Lorde o que quer.  
- Refere-se à profecia? – perguntou a mulher procurando algo numa das gavetas.  
- Quieta Narcisa! Não deve se meter nos planos do Lorde. Se não é Comensal, não tente se passar por uma.  
- Como queira, Lúcio. Mas acho que se preocupa demais. Ninguém suspeita do retorno Dele. Estamos a jardas de distância da Ordem da Fênix. Ainda pensam que o próximo golpe será Harry Potter e não algo que está tão próximo deles.- murmurou Narcisa, abrindo as caixas de jóias que trouxe de uma maneira mais concentrada do que na conversa.  
- Não subestime o velho. Dumbledore já deve ter passado muitas informações sobre nós para aqueles amantes de trouxas. O Lorde crê que ele saiba o conteúdo da profecia.- Malfoy pegava com cuidado o rico colar de brilhantes e o colocava em volta do pescoço alvo e fino da mulher, que se fitava no espelho, procurando alguma imperfeição para consertar em sua aparência.  
- Mas será fácil para os Comensais terem êxito. Embora McNair e Noritan tenham sofrido um estuporante bem estranho. Sim, pois eu nunca soube de proteção no exterior da Sala de Profecia. Você terá todos os méritos e o Lorde certamente honrará os Malfoy até a morte e... Lúcio, cuidado! Esse colar é herança de minha mãe. Não há pedras iguais em todo o mundo, mesmo que tentem imitá-las.  
O puro-sangue deixara a jóia escorregar pelo corpo da mulher  
até o chão antes de fechar a peça corretamente. Estava absorto, com o olhar e pensamentos em outro universo totalmente diferente ao que Narcisa falava. Com o barulho das pedras tocando o chão, Lúcio voltou para a realidade, passando a ouvir as reclamações da esposa.  
- Querido, o que foi? Nem ouviu o que dizia. – a loira encolheu os pés para que o marido fizesse os brilhantes levitarem e assim voltarem as suas mãos.  
- Nada, tive apenas uma idéia.  
- Sobre o quê?- ela perguntava distraidamente enquanto acomodava o par de brincos, também do mesmo material que o colar e com formato de gotas longas e finas de água.  
- Acho que conheço aquela moça de algum lugar.- Lucio mordia os lábios, olhando para sua figura no espelho.  
- Que moça?  
- Aquela que esbarramos na escada.  
- Ah, nota-se que aquela lá não tem a menor classe. Com certeza enriqueceu com o casamento que provavelmente fez. Viu os modos que falava? Como se fôssemos ralé.  
- Já a vi em algum lugar e sua voz é familiar. Não sei onde. Você se lembra?  
- Nunca vi mais desajeitada.- queixou-se fazendo uma careta- mas, sabe querido, eu também tive a mesma impressão. Aquele rosto...hummm...não sei...em formato de coração...nossa, de repente me lembrei de Andrômeda. Aquela mulher tem o rosto parecido com o da traidora.  
- É...isso mesmo Narcisa. Ela se parece com sua ... com aquela mulher.- o homem tentou se retratar, porque a esposa nunca aceitara que sua irmã trocara tudo o que tinha por um trouxa.  
- Mas Lúcio, isso é impossível. O que estaria fazendo aqui? Ela não recebeu nada de herança e o marido nem tem dinheiro para alugar um quarto por uma hora. Não, não, não. Estamos nos confundindo.  
Lúcio finalmente prendeu o colar no pescoço da mulher, que  
passou a fazer os últimos retoques na maquiagem.  
- Sabe, se não me engano, a sua sobrinha trabalha no Ministério.  
- Minha sobrinha não. Nem diga uma coisa dessas!  
O marido apenas ignorou o comentário, mais preocupado em  
revirar a memória.  
- É, é ela mesmo. Lembra-se daquela vez em que jantamos na casa do Ministro? Ele nos apresentou ao sobrinho, lembra?  
- Claro que sim, mas o que tem a ver?  
- Ele estava com uma bruxa de cabelos quase que azulados no início, lembra? E quando saímos, ela mudou a cor para vermelho.  
- Oras, talvez tenha usado alguma poção, querido.  
- Não, não. Ela é uma auror; já a vi várias vezes no Quartel General dos aurores, sempre com cores diferentes de cabelos, mas com o mesmo rosto.  
- Mas seus cabelos estavam normais hoje, se é que era ela.  
- EU DISSE QUE ERA ELA!- Lucio perdendo a paciência com a mulher com a mulher, que fingiu não ouvir e continuou com seus cuidados com a beleza.- Talvez...ela tenha poderes que desconhecemos, algo que a faça mudar de cabelos, sei lá, ou ela pode tomar alguma poção.  
- Bem, acho que na tapeçaria dos Black, há alguém com metamorfomagia. Sabe, mudar de aparência e tudo? Talvez, aquela menina, como é o nome? Pandora? Talvez ela tenha herdado esse dom e fique por aí mudando de aparência, o que acho cansativo, pois se você já tem uma beleza natural, não há nece...  
- É isso!- o marido a interrompeu.- Tem que ser isso! Ela pode mudar de aspectos. Claro, o pai dela é trouxa e certamente a mãe lhe falou sobre a Ordem. Ela veio para nos espionar, Narcisa. Ela e o marido.  
- Mas...quem é o marido? Quem com tanto dinheiro se casaria com ela? Certamente, nós saberíamos. Alguém para freqüentar esse Hotel deve ter muitas posses e somos amigos de tantas famílias bruxas, Lúcio.  
- Eu não sei. Não sei quem é o marido dessa mulher. Ela deve ter se separado do sobrinho de Fudge e dado o golpe do baú certamente. Aproveitou o cinismo e se aliou à Ordem, só pode ser isso.  
- Lúcio, agora que você falou sobre a Ordem e eu sobre família, vi uma cena engraçada a pouco na janela.  
- E o que foi?  
- Bem, enquanto eu estava vendo Paris, eu poderia jurar que vi alguém ameaçando com uma varinha meu primo Sirius.  
- Sirius? Sirius Black? O fugitivo traidor?  
- Sim, sim. Mas...ah...acho que fiquei muito deslumbrada com todas aquelas luzes e me confundi. Poderia ser qualquer um, porém havia muita semelhança. Me lembro bem dele, ainda mais depois de todos aqueles cartazes de procura.  
- E quem o ameaçava?  
- Era um bruxo elegante, mas não o conheço. Estavam algumas janelas de distância e não o vi muito bem, mas...ah...estou enlouquecendo, fico feliz que pegamos umas férias. Estou até imaginando coisas, ora essa!  
- Não são férias Narcisa, já disse. – ele respirou profundamente e continuou- Bem, talvez não seja loucura sua. Se a mestiça está aqui, o que custaria vir acompanhada? A escória do seu primo teve a ousadia em ir à King Cross de manhã disfarçado, lembra? Ah, mas se tudo isso o que imaginamos for verdade, teremos uma recompensa e tanto. O Lord ficará tão grato...mas a minha vontade é pegá-los cada um e os torturar antes de mais alguém, antes que outro saiba do que sabemos.  
- Não, não é conveniente. Temos que ter certeza antes de qualquer passo falso. Ele ainda está descontente com você por não tê-lo procurado nesses quatorze anos e não gostaria de nenhum erro. Seria fatal para nossa família, querido. Meu cabelo está bom?- perguntou ela dando as costas para o homem e se admirando no espelho. Lúcio apenas se aproximava e a abraçava por trás, dando-lhe beijos carinhosos nos ombros desnudos pelo cetim verde do vestido.  
- Está ótimo. Tem razão, Narcisa. Vamos estudar esse casal e descobrir realmente quem eles são antes de qualquer imprudência. Mas garanto que hoje mesmo descobriremos se a mulher é quem pensamos.  
- Como fará isso?- a mulher fechou os olhos com as caricias do puro-sangue.  
- Deixe comigo. É a parte mais fácil isso.

* * *

**N/A: ****Oiiiiii...gente, fiquei muito tempo longe das atualizações! Hj atualizei minha fic Carlisle/Esme, caso tenham interesse **

**Mto obrigada pelos puxões de orelha e acho que logo irei atualizar essa fic! **

**Bjo e até a próxima!**

**Gude Potter**


End file.
